Kumpulan Oneshot MarkJin
by Abitaruya
Summary: cerita-cerita manis, lucu dan terkadang sedikit nyerempet ke yang 'iya-iya' tentang couple unyu kesayangan author Mark dan Jinyoung a.k.a Markjin.
1. Chapter 1

LIPSTICK

Tujuh orang pemuda tampak lalu lalang di depan studio, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan wawancara di salah satu radio untuk promosi mini album terbaru. Seorang diantaranya nampak memandangi enam anggota lainnya yang sibuk dengan batang berwarna merah di tangan mereka. Mereka akan memberikan hukuman untuk member yang kalah sewaktu game tadi. Dan lagi-lagi Bambam yang menjadi korbannya.

"Jangan tebal-tebal Jackson hyuuung…", mohon Bambam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jackson yang memoles lipstick merah di depan cermin.

"Tenang saja Bam…", ucapnya masih tetap memoleskan lipstick ke bibirnya.

"Kau akan menghabiskan sebatang lipstick sendiri…", si manis berkacamata muncul di sebelah Jackson.

"So what?", Jackson tetap cuek memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick. Jinyoung memilih untuk meminta lipstick kepada member yang lain saja. Padahal dia berniat meminjam lipstick Jackson. Akhirnya Jinyoung meninggalkan Bambam yang makin sebal dengan Jackson yang masih asyik memoleskan lipstick. Tak lama Jinyoung melihat Bambam pergi meninggalkan Jackson dengan tampang kesal kemudian mendekati Youngjae yang sepertinya kesusahan memasang lipstick sendiri. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat lipstick di bibir Youngjae yang malah berantakan karena dibantu Bambam.

Pandangannya beralih pada sang leader yang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak melihat Youngjae yang dikerjai Bambam. Ah…dia sampai lupa kalau dia sendiri belum memakai lipstick. Jinyoung memperhatikan semua member sibuk semua ketika matanya menangkap hyung tertuanya nampak bingung karena memasang lipstick sambil memegang kamera ponsel sebagai cermin karena cermin di monopoli Jackson dan Yugyeom yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelah Jackson.

"Hyung…sini kubantu…", Jinyoung mengambil lipstick dari tangan Mark.

"Oh…Jinyoungie…".

"Diam hyung biar aku saja…", Jinyoung memegang dagu Mark agar pemuda di depannya diam. Tanpa disadari geganggaman Mark pada ponselnya mengerat.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Aku hanya memasangkan lipstick…kau seperti akan kucium saja…", canda Jinyoung setelah selesai memasangkan lipstick pada Mark yang dirasakan Jinyoung menegang.

"Apa? Memangnya aku kenapa?", Mark pura-pura berkaca pada ponselnya, memperhatikan hasil polesan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya terkekeh, dia merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya untuk bercermin.

"Yah…kenapa tebal sekali?", Mark kaget melihat bayangannya di layar ponselnya.

"Mana?", Jinyoung urung memasang lipstick lalu melihat wajah Mark, atau lebih tepat bibirnya. "Tidak-ah…kau berlebihan hyung…".

"Ishhh…tisu…kau punya tisu?". Mark tanpa sadar meraba kantong-kantong yang ada pada pakaian Jinyoung. "Yah…kau mau apa?", Jinyoung mencoba menghindari Mark,"Aku tak punya tisuuu…", Jinyoung merasa wajahnya memerah pada tindakan Mark tadi. Dengan santainya meraba-meraba tubuhnya di depan banyak orang.

"Tsk…", Mark memandangi Jinyoung yang juga balas menatap Mark antara tak percaya dan malu pada tindakan Mark barusan di depan umum. Belum selesai jantungnya menggila, sedetik kemudian mata Jinyoung dibuat melebar atas tindakan pemuda tampan di depannya, Mark menciumnya. Dan ciuman ini tidak sebentar, bahkan ditengah keterkejutannya Jinyoung dapat merasakan Mark melumat bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang lebih bagus…", ucapnnya setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memperhatikan bibir Jinyoung sekarang ikutan berwarna merah. Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sementara pipinya ikut berwarna seperti lipstick di bibirnya.

"Kalau pacaran liat situasi…", Jaebum yang lewat di depan Jinyoung menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah dongsaengnya yang masih terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

Beberapa orang kru yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum geli, menahan tawa bahkan ada yang memekik tertahan.

"Mark…I hate youuuuu…", teriak Jinyoung setelah jiwanya kembali ke tempat semula dan dia menyadari Mark, kekasihnya, sudah berlari menjauh.

"I love you toooooo…", Mark tersenyum dan membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya.

Hua...kangen nulis lagi...Abi balik lagi nih...maafkan oneshotnya pendek...hehehe...ternyata lebih enak nulis yang oneshot...  
repiu juseyoooooo .


	2. Chapter 2

PEACH 

Mark memperhatikan Jinyoung yang mondar-mandir dari kamar Markson kemudian kembali ke kamarnya kemudian ke kamar Jaebum. Dia kenapa? Pikir Mark, dia bertanya saja tadi tak dijawab. Apa kekasihnya kehilangan sesuatu?. Terhitung sudah tiga kali Jinyoung bolak-balik dengan rute yang sama.

"Ah…kenapa tak cari di dapur saja…", kata Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri kemudian memasuki dapur. Mark yang duduk di sofa hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya. Mereka hanya berdua di dorm, karena yang lain memutuskan untuk keluar berbelanja. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan waktu berdua, Mark malah mendapati kekasihnya mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Dipanggil-panggil ngga nyaut.

"Aarrgg…tidak ada juga…dimana sih?", gerutunya Jinyoung yang membuat Mark mengerutkan kening.

"Jinyoung…", panggil Mark tapi tak digubris juga. Jinyoung malah mengambil ponselnya.

"Isshhh…baru juga keluar sebentar ponselnya pada ngga aktif…", gerutunya lagi memarahi ponselnya atau mungkin orang yang ditelponnya.

"Nyoung-ah…", panggil Mark lagi

"Heran…ngilang kemana sih?", Jinyoung masih tak mempedulikan panggilan Mark, atau tidak mendengar? Atau bahkan tak menyadari Mark sedari tadi ada di sana?

Yang terjadi selanjutnya hampir membuat Mark berteriak frustasi. Jinyoung malah kembali ke kamarnya. "Wah…sepertinya ada yang tidak beres…", Mark memutuskan untuk menyusul Jinyoung ke kamarnya.

Mark mendapati kasihnya menunduk mencari sesuatu di dalam lemarinya. Mark menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Kenapa lagi Jinyoungnya?

Puck! Mark menepuk pantat Jinyoung karena gemas sendiri melihat pose kekasihnya dan tingkahnya sedari tadi.

"Yah!", Jinyoung sudah berniat menyemprot orang yang seenaknya memukul pantatnya di saat-saat genting - menurut jinyoung - seperti ini. Tapi niatnya urung meilhat Mark menatapnya dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Kau kenapa?", Jinyoung menatap kekasihnya heran.

"Kau yang kenapa sayang. Daritadi mondar-mandir di dorm, aku panggil ngga nyaut".

Jinyoung malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan duduk di dekat lemari.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibir, aku cium nih…", Mark ikutan duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang memasang wajah sedih dan kelelahan.

"Apasih? Ngga tau lagi pusing apa…".

"Ada yang hilang?", tebak Mark yang dibalas Jinyoung dengan manggut-manggut. "Propertiku buat MC hilang…padahal seingatku aku taruh di kamar…". Aku Jinyoung tampak sedih dan juga bersalah. Mark mengetahui Jinyoung menjadi MC bersama Bambam di salah satu acara music dan seingatnya Jinyoung memang membawa property kembali ke dorm,"Ah! Properti berwarna pink?", Mark mengingat pernah melihatnya kemarin.

"Iya-iya…kau melihatnya hyung?", tanya Jinyoung menemukan secercah harapan.

"Properti pink yang berbentuk seperti pan- uhm…seperti ini", Mark memperagakan bentuk property itu karena hampir salah ucap ke hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Maksudnya seperti ini apa?", Jinyoung menirukan gerak tangan Mark. Dia tak mengerti maksud kekasihnya.

"Tsk…", Mark menutup lemari Jinyoung agar cerminnya terlihat. ", Coba kau peragakan posisi merangkak".

"Hah? Untuk apa?", Jinyoung menatap kekasihnya bingung,"Jangan aneh-aneh hyung…"

"Sudah lakukan saja".

"Terus apa hubungan sama merangkak? Coco?". Jinyoung yang sambil protes tapi tetap merangkak membelakangi cermin lemarinya.

"Sekarang lihat ke belakang", perintah Mark lagi.

Masih dengan seribu tanda tanya Jinyoung menoleh ke cermin di lemari yang memantulkan bayangannya. "Aku rasa bentuknya seperti itu hanya berwarna pink, iyakan?".

"Maksu- Yah!", Jinyoung baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Mark membicarakan bokongnya.

"Benarkan?",

"aissh…byeontae!",

"Memang benarkan? Aku sudah membuktikan dengan mata dan tanganku sendiri…"

"Auuchh…sudah sana ambil", Jinyoung mendorong Mark sebelum kekasihnya melanjutkan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Yang ini kan?", Mark kembali dengan sebuah benda pink berbentuk peach dengan lubang sebesar kepala orang dewasa.

"Kenapa hyung mengambilnya?" Jinyoung mengambil benda pink itu dari tangan Mark.

"Tidak, bukan begitu…Aku melihat Coco tidur di dalamnya jadi ku ambil, dan kau tahu," Mark menggaruk tengkuknya, "Benda ini mengingatkanku pada-"

"Sudah-sudah tak usah di bahas…", Jinyoung meletakkan benda itu di atas tumpukan buku sehingga ia kembali membelakangi Mark.

"Tapi memang benar kok…", Mark mengelus bokong Jinyoung.

"Aiissh…Yi en hyung!" Jinyoung merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu menatap Mark yang menjulurkan lidahnya tak bersalah.

"Padahal semalam kau tak menolak".

"Neo Chinca…".

Mark segera menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya sebelum Jinyoung menangis. Mark menggumamkan kata maaf karena menggoda kekasihnya berlebihan. Tapi memang iya, Jinyoung memang membuatnya gila.

"You know…every inch of you make me crazy. Specially your peach...", Mark meremat bokong JInyoung sehingga si empunya memekik tertahan,"and this…", Mark melumat bibir plum Jinyoung.

"You drive me crazy too, you hot boy", Jinyoung balas mencium Mark lagi.

another oneshot...'drink it' oneshot...kkkkkk...gemes-gemes sama markjin waktu video mereka main game berlima (lupa nama programnya) minus jaebum ama jakcson. Jinyoung jadi punya nama panggilan peachy-nyongie kalo ngga salah. gemes aku ngeliat mereka disana...


	3. Chapter 3

Nomu Yeppeo

Senyum sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir Mark sedari tadi. Begitu juga dengan pandangan pada dongsaengnya yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Jinyoung memejamkan mata sementara noona yang menata make up memoleskan eyeshadow dan juga eyeliner. Beberapa menit kemudian Jinyoung membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Oh…kiyeowo…", si peñata rias memekik tertahan melihat wajah Jinyoung. Entah kenapa pujian itu malah berdampak lebih besar pada Mark yang masih duduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

"Noona…", Jinyoung merengut imut. Damn! Mark mengumpat dalam hati, bisakah Jinyoung menghentikannya, Mark rasa dia bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya saat ini.

"Benarkan Mark?". Di todong pertanyaan tiba-tiba, Mark terperanjat antara kaget bercampur malu. Apa dia ketahuan memandangi Jinyoung sedari tadi?

"Uh,…ngg,,,Ne…", Jawab Mark menahan malu.

"Hyuuung…", Jinyoung memukul paha Mark pelan.

"See? Aku akan membuatmu jadi paling cantik…", canda noona peñata rias.

"Aku masih laki-laki noona…", Jinyoung pura-pura kesal.

Mark tidak melihat Jinyoung sampai selesai karena dia dipanggil untuk memasang wig dan juga memakai kostum. Mark dan yang lain juga crossdressing malam ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya banyak yang memuji jika Mark akan sangat cantik jika crossdressing tapi baginya crossdressing atau tidak Jinyoung tetap jadi yang tercantik dimatanya. Ah…bicara tentang Jinyoung, apa dia sudah selesai ya? Pikirnya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin. Mark mengernyitkan kening melihat penampilannya sekarang. Wig coklat panjang dan dress imut berwarna baby blue. Mark sibuk membuat pose aegyo di depan cermin ketika pintu ruang ganti terbuka menampilkan seseorang berambut panjang memegangi dress yang mirip dengan yang digunakan Mark sekarang.

Mark hampir mengira yang masuk adalah salah satu coordi noona jika sosok itu tidak menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ji..Jin..Jinyoung…", Ouh..damn! menyebut namanya saja Mark sampai gelagapan. "Ouh..Mark hyung…bisa kau bantu aku?", Jinyoung sepertinya mengalami kesulitan pada dressnya. Yang dimintai bantuan masih berdiri di depan cermin seperti orang bodoh.

Perhatian Mark tertuju pada mata Jinyoung yang semakin lebar karena efek eyeliner, pipinya yang bersemu merah, juga…damn! That plump red lips.

Gluk! Tenggorokkan Mark kering seketika. "Yeppeo…", lirih Mark lebih seperti berbisik.

"Hyung…", Jinyoung melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Mark yang tak berkedip.

"Mark hyung…", Jinyoung bahkan menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Mark.

"Isshh…Yi En!", Jinyoung memukul lengan Mark kesal.

"Oh…eh…nngg…kau bilang apa tadi?". Mark salah tingkah ketahuan melamun.

"Ggzzz… . ", Jinyoung menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya sambil menunjuk gaunnya.

"Oh…ok…". Satu senyuman kembali di bibir Mark.

Jinyoung berdiri membelakangi Mark, mengangkat wignya ke atas. Sepersekian detik Mark kembali mengagumi lelaki muda di depannya. Tengkuk dan punggung di depannya hampir membuatnya kembali terpaku dengan bodohnya. Sreeet, terdengar suara resleting dari balik punggung Jinyoung. "Sudah hyung?", tanya Jinyoung memastikan.

"Ne…".

"Thanks…", jeda sejenak, Jinyoung memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan,"Ouh…baru kali ini aku crossdressing…", Jinyoung melanjutkan lagi sambil membuat pose aegyo. Mark hanya menatap Jinyoung.

"Na..eotte?", Jinyoung berbalik menatap Mark dengan pose aegyo, satu wink dan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Stop it, Nyong…", Mark berusaha menghindari bertatapan dengan Jinyoung. Stop it, you make me crazy pikir Mark. Sementara Jinyoung masih mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya. Kalau begini Mark akan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti leadernya.

"Guys…ayo…", coordi noona menjadi penyelamat Mark karena dia bisa bernapas lega, sejenak.

Selama perform Mark mencoba bersikap professional, padahal dia ingin sekali memeluk Jinyoung. Damn! That boy so cute and pretty. Bahkan member yang lain semangat memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan eomma.

"Hyuuung…", panggil Jinyoung berusaha menyamai langkah Mark.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?", Jinyoung menatap Mark dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap imut.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?", Mark melepas wignya dan bersiap melepas dressnya juga. Jinyoung merengut. "Jinyoung…Jinyoung…Jinyoung…ayo foto…", beberapa noona menariknya untuk berfoto. Mark hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum miring kemudian berlalu.

"Yi En oppa…", sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal Mark terdengar kemudian diikuti sosok yang masih mengenakan dress muncul di sebelahnya.

"Wae?", Mark tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin di depannya. Jinyoung kenapa tak bisa berhenti membuatnya jantungan.

"Babe…", Mark menegang ketika Jinyoung tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Mark sudah melepas dressnya hanya menggunakan jeans dan tank top. Mark berbalik menatap Jinyoung, kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya. "Na…eotte?", Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Jinyoung stop…", Mark masih memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya.

"Wae oppa~", Jinyoung sengaja mengayunkan nadanya seimut mungkin.

"Kita masih harus perform sayang…". Mark melepas pelukkannya membuat Jinyoung mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak bisakah kau memujiku langsung?. Jangan Cuma, Ne,UHm,Ng jika ditanya…aku tidak mengerti…".

Mark mengangkat alisnya heran, bukannya Jinyoung tidak suka di bilang cantik?. "Issh…", Jinyoung kabur ke luar dari ruang ganti. "Jinyoung…tunggu…", Mark mengejar Jinyoung dan berhasil menangkap lengan Jinyoung.

Mark menangkup wajah cemberut kekasihnya. Sebuah senyuman menampilkan gigi taringnya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengusap helaian wig yang menempel di dahi Jinyoung dan menyampirkan kembali di telinga Jinyoung sebelum kembali menangkup wajah Jinyoung yang mulai berubah warna.

"Neo", Mark mengecup dahi Jinyoung. "Chinca", kemudian mata kanan Jinyoung. "Nomu", kemudian hidung bangirnya. "Yeppeo", Nafas jinyoung tercekat ketika bibir Mark menempel pada bibirnya. Melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Arachi?", Mark melepas tautan bibir mereka, menyeka sudut bibir Jinyoung yang mengangguk malu.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu". Jinyoung kembali mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian mereka menyadari jika mereka ada di ruang make up yang penuh dengan noona peñata busana dan rias. Mereka tanpa cekikikan sementara member yang lain pura-pura melakukan aktifitas lain.

"Mian…", kata Jinyoung karena telah membuat Mark menciumnya di depan banyak orang. Mark hanya tersenyum tak mempermasalahkan, lagipula beberapa coordi noona tahu hubungan mereka.

"Mark hyung chakkaman…". Mark menghentikan langkahnya ketika Jinyoung menghampirinya. Cup,"Saranghae Yi En Oppa…", Jinyoung mengecup bibir Mark kemudian berlari ke ruang ganti.

"waow!", Jackson menarik Bambam kepelukkannya. Yugyeom menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Youngjae berjengit antara kaget dan geli. Seringaian muncul di bibir Mark. Tunggu saja nanti,Babe ucap Mark dalam hati.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nomu Yeppeo 2**

Mark duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang katanya sedang mandi. Mereka baru saja datang dari latihan untuk persiapan konser mereka. Mark dan Jinyoung berencana untuk keluar makan sekaligus menemui Mama dan Papa Tuan yang berkunjung ke Seoul.

"Eomma sudah selesai?", maknae mereka Kim Yugyeom ikut duduk di sebelah Mark. Ah…Mark hampir lupa Yugyeom juga akan ikut. Eh? Apa kata Yugyeom tadi? Eomma?

"Eomma?", Mark menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hehehe…maksudku Jinyoung hyung…", Yugyeom memberikan toothy smilenya.

"Isshh,,,hyung…harusnya kalian bangga punya anak sepertiku", bangga Yugyeom pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mimpi apa aku punya anak sepertimu…", canda Mark.

"Mimpi yang membawa berkah hyung. Karena aku anak yang membawa berkah…", Yugyeom menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi sebelah kiri.

"Siapa yang punya anak?", Jinyoung dengan t-shirt baby blue dan jeans muncul di depan mereka berdua keheranan karena dua manusia di depannya malah membicarakan anak.

"Neo…", Yugyeom menunjuk Jinyoung yang kaget.

"Mwo?", Jinyoung mengenakan jaket jeansnya.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan Jie…". Mark bangkit setelah melihat kekasihnya siap diikuti Yugyeom yang mengekor di belakang mereka keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Kau kan 'eommaku' Jinyoung hyuuuung…Karna kau cantik dan manis, apa namanya itu? Oh,Ya…kau uke yang manis", Rengek Yugyeom sok imut.

"Yah!. Kapan aku melahirkanmu?". Jinyoung menoleh ke belakang karena di berjalan di depan bersama Mark.

"Tentu saja 9 bulan setelah Jinyoung dan Mark hyu-Ouch!", Yugyeom meringis mengusap lengannya yang dicubit Jinyoung. "Daddy…Eomma jahat…", adu Yugyeom pada Mark yang bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil. "Gyeomiii…", Mark mengelus pipi Yugyeom sambil tersenyum,"berhenti merajuk atau kutinggal", ancam Mark yang membuat Yugyeom mencebilkan bibirnya dan Jinyoung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yugyeom. "Issshh…mentang-mentang Jinyoung hyung itu cantik…", gerutu Yugyeom tapi tidak sampai di dengar Markjin. Bisa panjang jadinya kalau mereka mendengarnya.

(MARKJIN)

"Anyenghaseyooo…", sapa Jinyoung dan Yugyeom begitu melihat kedua orang tua Mark di salah satu sudut restoran.

"Oh…Jinyoung…Yugyeom…", Papa Tuan menyalami keduanya bergantian sedangkan Mama Tuan memeluk keduanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengundang kami makan…", ucap Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di depan Tuan Family.

"Kalian anak-anak kami juga…tak usah sungkan…". Ucap Papa Tuan

"Thank you Papa…",kata Yugyeom.

"Ah…sudah hampir setahun saat kalian berkunjung ke L.A. Jinyoung jadi semakin manis ya…", Kata Mama Tuan yang membuat semburat warna pink di pipi Jinyoung.

"Yeokshi uri eomma…", Yugyeom memeluk jinyoung yang masih tersenyum malu.

"Eomma?", tanya Mama Tuan mendengar panggilan untuk Jinyoung.

"Ah…Jinyoung hyung adalah ibu di dorm kami". Mama dan Papa Tuan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Dan kau Ayahnya,Mark?", Mark yang sedang memakan supnya tersedak karena pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Gwaenchana/Are you okay,son?", Jinyoung dan Mama Tuan bertanya bersamaan sehinnga Jinyoung menunduk malu. Mama Tuan tertawa lembut melihat reaksi Jinyoung yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya begitu Mark tersedak.

"Selain manis kau juga perhatian. Pantas Mark menyukaimu…", ucapan Mama Tuan berhasil membuat kedua orang itu memerah. Yugyeom bertepuk tangan girang melihat reaksi kedua hyungnya.

"Bukan hanya karena dia cantik…maksudku manis, Mom. He make my heart go crazy", Mark memberikan wink pada Jinyoung,"Apa sih?", Jinyoung tersipu karena godaan kekasihnya.

"Ahh…aku jadi ingat masa muda kita Sayang….", Mama Tuan memeluk suaminya.

"Kalian membuat menantuku sampai memerah begitu". Ucapan Papa Tuan kembali membuat tawa pecah di meja makan itu kecuali Jinyoung yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. "Dia menantuku juga,Sayang…", timpal Mama Tuan.

Mark tersenyum senang karena orang tuanya menerima Jinyoung dengan terbuka.

"K..kami..belum menikah", suara Jinyoung akhirnya terdengar.

"You still my son, Jinyoung…", Mama Tuan memberikan sepotong daging ke piring Jinyoung. "Jadi aku cucu atau anak?", Tanya Yugyeom tentang statusnya.

"Kau jadi kakeknya saja, gyeomi…", canda Jinyoung yang disambut derai tawa lagi.

"Eomma cantik-cantik galak…". Jinyoung menatap tajam Yugyeom yang ditatap malah tersenyum sumringah.

Selesai makan mereka bertiga pamit untuk kembali ke dorm mereka karena masih harus latihan lagi. Mama Tuan memeluk Jinyoung,"So cute…Take care him Mark…".

"Yes,Mom. I Will", Mark memeluk Ibunya kemudian Ayahnya.

"Maklumi Mark yang dingin. Aku rasa karena kau manis Mark jadi lebih hangat". Jinyoung memeluk Papa Tuan,"No…he sweet too, Papa," Jinyoung melepas pelukannya tapi Papa Tuan masih merangkulnya. "I think so".

"Jinyoungi kkaja…", Mark memanggil kekasihnya yang masih asyik dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh…my son got jealous. Aku tak akan mengambil kekasih cantikmu".

"Papa…he only fall in love with me". Mata Jinyoung melebar mendengar ucapan Mark tapi, sebelum Jinyoung dapat membalas perkataan Mark dia sudah ditarik dari rangkulan Papa Tuan.

"Thanks Papa. We gotta go…", Mark dan Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di jok belakang mobil dengan heran. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Mark semenjak masuk ke dalam mobil. Mungkin bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya pikir Jinyoung.

"Yugyeom dan manager hyung lama sekali…", celetuk Jinyoung.

"Biar saja. Aku ingin berdua denganmu dulu",Mark menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya. Jika Jinyoung tersenyum balas memeluk Mark.

"Wae? Kau bahagia sekali?", Jinyoung menggambar abstrak di dada Mark dengan telunjuknya.

"Ne…na haengbokkhae…", Mark mengelus sayang rambut Jinyoung,"Papa dan Mama memujimu dan sepertinya sangat menyukaimu".

"Bukannya mereka juga sayang pada semua member?".

"Ne…mereka sudah memberi kita lampu hijau sayang. Bahkan memanggilmu menantuku yang cantik".

"Memangnya aku cantik? Aku laki-laki…", Jinyoung pura-pura tidak suka dipanggil cantik.

Mark melepas pelukkannya, menangkup wajah Jinyoung,"Ne…neon nomu yeppeo…gwiyeowo…", Mark mengecup bibir plum JInyoung.

"Apa itu maksudnya barusan?", Tanya Jinyoung setelah Mark mengecup bibirnya.

"Kiss?", Mark memiringkan kepalanya.

"You call that a kiss? This is a kiss", Jinyoung menarik tengkuk Mark kemudian menciumnya.

Mark tersentak, damn! Mark memaki dalam hati karena tindakan berani kekasihnya tapi dia buru-buru membalas ciuman Jinyoung. Menarik pinggang Jinyoung hingga si manis duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping.

"Omo!", Yugyeom terhenti di depan pintu. Jinyoung yang kaget mendorong Mark tapi justru dia terdorong ke samping. Manager yang bersama mereka tersenyum kikuk melihat dua dongsaengnya memerah.

"Manager hyung, untuk kita kembali tepat waktu. Aku rasa mobil ini akan jadi mencurigakan jika tidak".

Manager hyung tertawa mengerti maksud Yugyeom kemana. "Aku tak menyangka punya anak seperti ini", kata Jinyoung yang hanya di balas cengiran oleh Yugyeom. Mark hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tersipu (lagi). Sepertinya di dorm Jinyoung juga tak akan selamat dari candaan member-membernya mengingat Yugyeom yang pasti akan bercerita pada semua membernya. Salah sendiri Jinyoung semangat sekali menciumnya tadi, eh? Tapi Mark juga suka sih Jinyoungnya seperti itu. Omo! Mark kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia buru-buru menyumpal telinganya dengan headset sebelum berpikir yang lebih jauh.

ah...habis ngeliat mereka parody, ngga bisa berhenti liat jinyoung. Manis...jadi ngebayangi tingkah imutnya jinyoung kalo lagi malu ato digodain Mark.  
gomawo...chinca...chinca...nomu jeongmal gomapta yang sudah review...ditunggu lagi reviewnya...


	5. First Series : Chapter 1 - Flower Boy

FLOWER BOY 

Mark mengamati dari tangga yang sedang ia turuni ke arah meja makan yang mendadak penuh melebihi hari biasanya. Matanya memperhatikan empat orang yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Terlebih lagi orang-orang tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan keluarga mereka. Apa mereka orang Taiwan juga pikir Mark?.

"Oh Mark…ayo sarapan…kita kedatangan tamu", Sang Ayah yang menyadari kehadirannya menyuruh putranya untuk duduk bersama mereka. Mark yang masih berumur 5 tahun duduk di antara Tammy dan Grace, dua kakak perempuannya. Mark menyadari adiknya tidak bersama mereka karena Ibunya tak memangku Joey seperti biasa.

"Ini Mr dan Mrs Park tetangga baru kita. Mereka orang Korea, son", jelas Ayahnya yang diangguki Mark. Pantas saja mereka mirip dengan Mark dan keluarganya walaupun mereka dari Negara yang berbeda. "Nice to meet you", Mark menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Mereka juga-", penjelasan Ayahnya terpotong ketika mendengar suara tawa Joey memasuki ruang tengah berlari ke arah Ibunya kemudian diikuti suara tawa seorang anak kecil lagi di belakangnya.

"Anak Uncle Park, Dia setahun lebih muda darimu Mark. Ayah harap kau berteman dengannya". Mark tak mendengarkan penjelasan Ayahnya dengan seksama karena matanya terpaku pada sosok yang mengejar adiknya. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi susunya dan juga sebuah senyuman yang berhasil membuat perhatian Mark kecil teralih dari bacon dan telur di depannya.

"Ayo…sudah bermainnya dulu, kita makan", ajak Mrs Tuan mengangkat Joey ke pangkuannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengundang kami sarapan", ucap Mrs Park sambil mengangkat anaknya.

"Tidak usah sungkan…anakmu manis sekali…", Mrs Tuan memandang anak manis yang kini duduk di pangkuan Mrs Park dengan berbinar.

"Ayo bilang terimakasih Youngi…". Perintah Ibunya.

"Thank you, aunty", ucapnya sedikit cadel. "Oh? Anyeong,eh?, hai…Mark, Kak Mark", sapa si manis menyadari kehadiran Mark di depannya. Mark masih menatap anak di depannya sepertinya jantungnyalah yang lebih dulu bereaksi.

"Perkenalkan dulu namamu sayang…", Mrs Park mengoreksi perkenalan anaknya. "Oh iya, Jie lupa," Jinyoung memukul kepalanya sendiri,"Aku Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung. Salam kenal Kak Mark", Jinyoung menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Mark. "Mark?. Jinyoung mengajakmu berkenalan". Mr. Tuan menyadarkan anaknya yang terpaku sedaritadi.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mark", Mark menjabat tangan mungil Jinyoung yang berdiri di pangkuan Ibunya untuk sampai menjabat tangan Mark di seberang meja. Bahkan tangannya sangat lembut, pikir Mark.

"Kak Mark mirip sekali dengan Joey…", komentar Jinyoung memperhatikan Joey dan Mark bergantian.

"Karena mereka bersaudara sayang. Seperti Jie dengan kedua noona", Jelas Ibunya. Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Jinyoung manis kan, sayang?", Tanya Mrs Tuan yang sepertinya ngefans dengan bungsu keluarga Park. "You right,Mom. He's so cute", Tammy melambaikan tangannya pada Jinyoung yang balas melambai tangan. Grace ikut terpekik melihat senyum Jinyoung kecil. "Mark bahkan sampai lupa pada sarapannya", goda Tammy yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adiknya melihat tetangga baru mereka. Mark gelagapan tertangkap basah oleh kakaknya. Dia menunduk malu ketika semua orang dimeja makan tertawa.

(MARKJIN)

11 Tahun kemudian

Mark memandang Jinyoung yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku di ruang tengah rumah Jinyoung. Ya, Mark sedang berada di rumah tetanggannya. Niat awalnya untuk mengajak Jinyoung keluar tapi yang di dapat Mark adalah Jinyoung menjaga rumah. Ingin keluar sendiri Mark juga malas, jadilah dia menemani Jinyoung. Tapi baru setengah jam Mark sudah mulai bosan. Walaupun memandang Jinyoung bukanlah hal yang membosankan. Hanya saja dia tak mungkin melakukan itu terang-terangan selama setengah jam.

"Jie…aku lapar…", keluh Mark memilih berbaring di atas sofa dengan kepala menghadap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendongak, memperhatikan Mark dari balik kacamatanya. "Kakak bisa ambil di kulkas. Biasanya Kak Mark juga langsung ke dapur", Jinyoung kembali menekuni bukunya. Mark merengut,"Maksudku kau yang masak Jie…", Jinyoung melihat ke arah Mark lagi,"Buatkan aku sup kimchi", pinta Mark.

"Kakak ini…".

"Come on,Jie…Please…", mohon Mark dengan puppy eyesnya. Jinyoung menghela nafas lalu bangkit menuju dapur. "Thanks, Jie…".

20 menit kemudian

"Selamat makan…", Mark menangkupkan kedua tangannya kemudian melahap sesendok nasi dan sup kimchi. "It's always good…", puji Mark yang membuat Jinyoung terkekeh setiap kali melihat Mark memakan masakannya.

"Orang yang menikah denganmu pasti bahagia, Jie. You such a complete package".

"Itu sebuah pujian?", Jinyoung merapikan piring di meja makan setelah mereka selesai makan. "Memangnya itu terdengar seperti apa? Hinaan?".

Jinyoung memukul bahu Mark sambil terkekeh. "Besok pagi kujemput untuk berangkat sekolah".

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Mark,"Kenapa?. Ucapan terimakasih untuk sup kimchimu. Bonus antar pulang juga", Mark beranjak mengusak rambut Jinyoung yang tersipu. Tidak sadarkah pemuda berambut merah itu sudah membuat Jinyoung merasakan detak jantungnya menggila.

(MARKJIN)

Mark memperhatikan Jinyoung dari kejauhan. Jinyoung yang merupakan adik kelasnya tanpak di kelilingi beberapa temannya. Sesekali pemuda manis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang membuatnya tampak dua, tidak, beribu kali lebih manis di mata Mark. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan perlahan memasuki ruang kelas Jinyoung, meskipun sejak awal Mark sudah menarik perhatian. Mark merupakan salah satu anggota dewan siswa terlebih lagi kemampuan akademiknya yang di atas rata-rata, dan jangan lupa wajah tampannya. Jadi jangan salahkan seorang Mark Tuan mempunyai banyak fans di sekolahnya. Hanya saja, he was taken, in secret way.

"Oh? Kak Mark? Tunggu sebentar. Aku masih menjelaskan sedikit lagi. Tidak apa-apa?", Jinyoung yang menyadari kehadiran tetangganya itu meminta ijin agar Mark mau menunggunya.

"No problem", Mark duduk di bangku tak jauh dari kumpulan anak tingkat sebelas itu. Beberapa teman perempuan Jinyoung mencuri pandang pada senior tampan yang kini menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sesekali mereka terkikik.

"Hari ini sampai disini dulu…aku ditunggu. Aku tidak enak", Jinyoung membereskan buku-bukunya. Beberapa temannya mendesah kecewa. Selain Jinyoung yang pintar mengajar tentu saja karena suara dan parasnya yang manis meski terbingkai kacamata minus yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya.

"Ayo,Kak Mark", Jinyoung menepuk bahu Mark.

"Oh sudah selesai?", tanya Mark melepas earphone dan memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong jaketnya. Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Jie, kau pacaran dengan Kak Mark?", tanya seorang di antara teman perempuannya. Jinyoung dan Mark sama-sama membelalak.

"Kalian berdua dekat sekali", komentar yang lainnya.

"Tidak…", saut Jinyoung memaksa tersenyum. Mark memilih tak menanggapi.

"Syukurlah…", ucap mereka girang.

Jinyoung tahu kakaknya ini sangat popular, beberapa orang juga mengatakan padanya jika dirinya juga cukup terkenal. Tapi, dibandingkan Mark tentu dirinya kalah jauh.

"Ayo pulang Jie…", Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung untuk pulang malas menanggapi adik tingkat yang bertingkah.

Di dalam mobil Mark…

Jinyoung memandang keluar jendela, Mark sesekali melirik Jinyoung lewat ujung matanya. Mark menyalakan musik agar suasana lebih cair. Sejak tadi Jinyoung hanya diam, biasanya Jinyoung akan bercerita tentang kelasnya hari ini atau beberapa senior yang salah mengiranya sebagai perempuan. Sampai di depan rumah mereka pun Jinyoung hanya mengucapkan salam kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mark…kau sudah datang?", Mrs. Tuan memeluk putranya. Mark hanya mengangguk di pelukkan Ibunya.

"Kau tadi pulang bersama Jinyoung?", Tanya Ibunya.

"Ya…', mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Kenapa kau tidak ajak ke sini?".

"Jinyoung lelah,Mom. Aku ingin dia beristirahat…". Kilah Mark mengingat wajah Jinyoung barusan. Dia sendiri bingung ada apa dengan Jinyoung. "Aku ke kamar,Mom", Mark pamit menuju kamarnya.

Mark membuka jendelanya berharap udara segar dapat menenangkan sedikit hatinya. Tak lama matanya menagkap sesuatu terlempar di kamar sebelah rumah. Mark mendekatkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan mendapati jendela kamar tetangganya juga terbuka. Senyum merekah dibibirnya hingga gigi taringnya terlihat ketika mendengarnya namanya disebut oleh penghuni kamar di depannya.

Jinyoung memukul-mukul baymax yang hampir seukuran dirinya tepat di depan jendela. "Kak Mark kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?!", Jinyoung berbicara pada si baymax seolah boneka berperut buncit itu adalah tetangganya yang sekarang sedang memperhatikannya. "Apa kau sebegitu hebatnya sampai semua orang memperhatikanmu,huh?", Jinyoung menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah baymax yang justru membuat Marklah berjengit.

"Karena kau kaya? Aku juga kaya. Karena kau pintar? Hey…bahkan aku menerima beaiswa berprestasi. Itu berarti aku lebih pintar", Jinyoung menusuk-nusuk wajah Baymax dengan telunjuknya. "Karena kau anggota dewan siswa? Cchh…aku ketua klub science", Mark menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang menurutnya sangat manis. Mark mendudukkan dirinya di jendela.

"Karena kau tampan?", Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah ketika satu kata itu terucap. "A..ak…aku juga…", suara Jinyoung pelan. "Kau itu cantik Jie…", Mark menutup mulutnya tapi telat Jinyoung akhirnya menyadari kehadirannya. "Kak Mark?", Jinyoung membeliak kaget. Malu dan kaget, sejauh mana Mark mendengarnya?. Jinyoung membenamkan wajahnya ke baymax di depannya kemudian merosot bersembunyi di bawah jendela. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa juga dia membuka jendelanya ketika orang yang dibicirakannya adalah tetangganya sendiri. Dan untuk menambah kebodohannya lagi, tetangga itu bisa melihat bahkan mendengar semua dengan jelas.

Masih merutuki kebodohannya, indra pendengarnya menangkap suara Ibunya memanggil namanya untuk turun. "Mark ingin menemuimu", tiga kata terakhir Ibunya berhasil membuatnya makin kalut. "Mati aku", ucapnya putus asa. Setelah membicarakan Mark sekarang orangnya langsung yang datang.

"Jie…boleh aku masuk?". Jinyoung semakin gelisah, panik mengitari kamarnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara Mark di depan pintu kamarnya. "Eotteokkaji?", tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Dia buru-buru menutup jendela, menghilangkan barang bukti. "Se…sebentar Kak Mark". Sautnya mencoba setenang mungkin, merapikan diri. Menyingkirkan Baymax yang malang.

"Hai…ada apa?", Jinyoung membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Mark masuk. Jinyoung berharap Mark tidak mengungkit masalah tadi walauppun 90% Mark pasti mengungkit masalah tadi.

"Aku kira kau sakit?", Mark duduk di tempat tidur Jinyoung. "Eh? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja", Jinyoung ikut duduk di sebelah Mark. "You're right. I saw it, uhm…I mean, ngg…just now…", Mark sendiri bingung mencari kata yang tepat setelah melihat aksi Jinyoung tadi.

"Sorry…", JInyoung menunduk, takut memandang Mark di sebelahnya.

"What?", Mark melirik Jinyong sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan Jinyoung yang di dominasi warna biru langit.

"Kau pasti mendengar semua tadi".

"Lalu?".

"Aku minta maaf".

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tak suka banyak yang memperhatikanku?", Mark merangkul Jinyoung.

"Bukan begitu…Aku juga kaya,pintar, tam…pan," Jinyoung ragu mengucapkan kata terakhirnya namun segera di tepisnya,"Kenapa mereka lebih menyukaimu?".

"Hey…", Mark menangkup wajah cemberut Jinyoung,"Siapa bilang kau tidak populer. Coba tanya teman-temanku, mereka tahu dirimu. Bahkan beberapa teman-temanku juga menanyakanmu. Katanya kau itu..go..kkot…what they call it?".

"Go mi nam?", Jinyoung masih merengut.

"Ya, Itu. Apa kau tak sadar kau begitu manis?" Mata bulat jinyoung mengerjap-ngerjap di balik kacamatanya. "Kau cantik,Jie. Jadi berhenti mengatakan jika mereka hanya menyukaiku". Mark tersenyum, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan taringnya. Napas Jinyoung tercekat. Buru-buru dia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Mark dari wajahnya.

Keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat. Jinyoung memunggungi Mark untuk menenangkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba berterbangan. Hingga Mark berkata, "Memangnya kau tidak menyukaiku?". 

**How? Mencoba menulis chapter nih, Cuma ngga bakalan panjang dan doakan seminggu sekali bisa update….repiuuuuu juseyo….**


	6. First Series : Chapter 2 - TIWBS

maaf baru update sekarang...enjoy it...

THERE IS A WINTER BEFORE SPRING

" _Go mi nam?", Jinyoung masih merengut._

" _Ya, Itu. Apa kau tak sadar kau begitu manis?" Mata bulat Jinyoung mengerjap-ngerjap di balik kacamatanya. "Kau itu cantik, Jie. Jadi berhenti mengatakan jika mereka hanya menyukaiku". Mark tersenyum, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan taringnya. Napas Jinyoung tercekat. Buru-buru dia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Mark dari wajahnya._

 _Keheningan melanda mereka beberapa saat. Jinyoung memunggungi Mark untuk menenangkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba berterbangan. "Memangnya kau tidak menyukaiku?"._

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Mark membuat napasnya tercekat, kupu-kupu di tubuhnya bereaksi lagi, Jinyoung masih menghindari bertatapan dengan Mark. Kenapa tiba-tiba Mark menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa Mark ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya?. Jinyoung..…mana mungkin Mark menganggapmu lebih dari adiknya, Jinyoung menepis pikirannya sendiri yang dianggap terlalu konyol.

"Kak Mark bicara apa?", Jinyoung melihat Mark yang ternyata menatapnya juga. Buru-buru Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,"Bagaimana bisa aku benci pada…", Jinyoung bingung mencari kata yang pas,"Pada kakakku sendiri…", Jinyoung menyunggingkan senyumnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Mark mau tak mau ikut tersenyum meski hatinya perih mendengar kalimat terakhir Jinyoung. Iya…Jinyoung benar. Mereka tak lebih dari kakak dan adik. Marklah yang terlalu berharap besar. Lihatlah bagaimana Jinyoung cemburu atas kepopuleran Mark. Bukankah itu artinya Jinyoung ingin diperhatikan oleh gadis-gadis seperti dirinya?. Mark, baru kali ini analisismu salah, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Iya juga. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti. Bodoh _", harusnya aku bertanya apa kau mencintaiku?_. _Itu lebih tidak mungkin atau jawabannya akan sama saja_. Mark mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar Jinyoung mengalihkan kekacauan hatinya. Meski sudah berkali-kali berada di sini bahkan menginap. Ruangan ini tetap membuatnya merasa tenang, atau mugkin kehadiran pemiliknyalah yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan juga nyaman.

Mata Mark beralih pada pigura di nakas sebelah tepat tidur. Pigura yang terisi foto Jinyoung ketika masih kecil. Bocah dengan gigi kelinci yang duduk di batang pohon cherry blossom yang sedang mekar. Mark meraih pigura itu, menggosokkan jarinya pada foto yang tak bosan ia lihat setiap kali dia ke kamar Jinyoung. Tiba-tiba Mark teringat sesuatu,"Jie…kau punya album foto? Maksudku sewaktu di Korea. Boleh aku lihat?". Mark memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Mark, bingung atas permintaan pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya yang tiba-tiba meminta album foto. Tapi, Jinyoung tetap saja bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju lemarinya. Jinyoung kembali dengan sebuah album foto lalu menyerahkannya pada Mark.

"Ini kau umur berapa?", Mark menunjukkan sebuah foto Jinyoung yang duduk memainkan sebuah mainan. Jinyoung duduk mendekat,"Mungkin 2 tahun, aku tak terlalu ingat". Ketegangan yang tadi sempat melanda perlahan mencair tanpa mereka sadari.

Mark membalik halamannya lagi,"Cute…ini festival?", Mark menyadari Jinyoung dan keluarganya berada di tengah keramaian. "Uhm…Setiap Tahun di kota kelahiranku, ada festival cherry blossom. Aku terakhir melihatnya ketika umurku 4 tahun. Sebelum aku pindah ke L.A. Haaah….aku ingin sekali melihatnya lagi…", Jinyoung tersenyum mencoba mengumpulkan memorinya tentang festival di Jinhae. Kelopak bunga cherry blossom yang berwarna putih hingga pink memenuhi jalanan. Udara musim semi yang segar.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya…", Mark menatap Jinyoung lembut, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika Jinyoung balas menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin memperjelas maksud Mark tadi.

"Kapan? Kita terlalu sibuk…", Jinyoung merebahkan dirinya di kasur masih menatap Mark yang sudah berbalik untuk melihat foto-foto lagi.

"Someday…aku akan mengajakmu juga…". Kata Mark tanpa menoleh pada tetangga manisnya. Jinyoung menatap punggung Mark. Dia menghela napas sejenak. _When will that someday come?_

(MARKJIN)

Mark menyentil dahi Jinyoung kemudian tertawa renyah sementara Jinyoung merengut kesal. Hanya karena dia salah mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Mark, pemuda berambut merah di depannya menghukumnya.

"Aku hanya salah hitung. Lihat caraku benar", protes Jinyoung menunjuk bukunya.

"Memang kalau ujian pilihan berganda mereka peduli dengan caramu?", Mark menoyor kepala Jinyoung yang semakin merengut.

"Tidak adil…", gerutu Jinyoung melempar pensilnya kemudian menopang pipinya dengan wajah ditekuk. Mark jadi tidak tahan untuk mengelus Jinyoung tapi urung dilakukannya.

"Kalian sedang belajar apa?", Mrs Tuan bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Hanya menjawab soal-soal saja,Mom", saut Jinyoung. Mrs Tuan mengusap kepala Jinyoung.

"Mark, Setelah ini kau akan kuliah dimana, dear?", Mrs Tuan ingat Mark sudah ada di tahun terakhirnya di senior high school. Sejenak pertanyaan Mrs Tuan membuat Jinyoung terdiam. Dia lupa jika Mark adalah seniornya di sekolah. Itu artinya dia akan segera berpisah dengan Mark hanya dalam hitungan bulan. Atau mungkin minggu, karena Mark pasti sibuk dengan jadwal belajarnya.

"Entahlah,Mom. Dad ingin aku masuk sekolah bisnis", Mark mencorat-coret kertas di depannya asal. Dia masih belum memikirkannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?". Jinyoung hanya menyimak percakapan Ibu dan anak di sebelahnya dalam diam. "I got no problem with that. Aku juga tertarik pada bisnis…", Mark tersenyum pada Ibunya, meyakinkan Ibunya jika dia tak masalah mengikuti keinginan Ayahnya.

"Mom akan meminta Dad untuk menanyakan temannya sekolah bisnis yang bagus", Mrs. Tuan mengusap punggung putra sulungnya.

"Thanks,Mom", ucap Mark masih memamerkan senyum hangatnya.

"Lanjutkan belajarnya", Mrs Tuan mengusap kedua rambut anak-anaknya sebelum meninggalkan dua remaja itu. Mrs Tuan sudah menganggap Jinyoung putranya sendiri begitu juga Park Family.

"Kalau kau mau kuliah dimana,Jie?", Pertanyaan Mark membuat Jinyoung yang daritadi diam tersentak.

"Masih jauh Kak Mark…", Jinyoung tersenyum canggung tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Jangankan tempat kuliah yang ada dia malah memikirkan apa Mark akan kuliah jauh dari L.A?

"Kau cocok dengan anak-anak Jie. Joey saja sangat menyukaimu. Aku sampai heran yang kakaknya itu kau atau aku". Aku Mark yang kembali menulis sesuatu pada catatannya, bahwa ia sempat cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Tapi wajah tak bisa dibohongi, Kak Mark. Mana ada yang percaya aku kakaknya Joey", Jinyoung tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Mark yang menurutnya konyol.

"Hahaha…iya juga…".

(MARKJIN)

Dugaan Jinyoung benar, waktunya dengan Mark semkain hari semakin singkat. Bahkan dalam sehari dia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Mark. Meskipun dia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Tuan, ujung-ujungnya dia bermain dengan si bungsu. Dia juga tidak sampai hati menganggu Mark. Hingga suatu pagi Jinyoung yang merapikan tanaman di depan rumah melihat sosok Mark yang tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Mark meregangkan otot-otot kakunya setelah seminggu ini hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar. Mark kemudian menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Oh…hai, Jie…", sapanya riang mendekati pagar pembatas rumah mereka.

"Aku kira Kak Mark lupa padaku". Sindir Jinyoung yang tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa?". Mark menautkan alisnya.

"Kakak belajar atau bertapa?". Pertanyaan Jinyoung sedikit terdengar galak di telinga Mark. Bukannya menjawab Mark malah tertawa, tahu dirinya sedang di sindir. "Sorry,Jie…You Miss me?", Mark mengedipkan matanya.

"Of c-…of course not…", Jinyoung memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Gwiyeowo…". Jinyoung menoleh mendengar Mark mengucapkan satu kata bahasa korea.

"Aku beristirahat sebelum besok berperang", Mark mengepalkan tangannya mantap. "Berperang sana di Suriah", Jinyoung melempar Mark dengan cabang tanaman yang tadi dia rapikannya.

"Kalau aku mati siapa yang akan menemanimu?. Baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah seperti anak ayam tersesat", Mark tersenyum mengejek pada tetangganya yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Yah! Aku tidak begitu", kesal Jinyoung. Setelah tak terlihat selama seminggu penuh Mark malah menggodanya. "Aku juga laki-laki. Untuk apa dijaga olehmu", Suara Jinyoung sedikit melunak sambil tersipu.

Mark terkekeh. Meskipun Jinyoung hanya menganggapnya kakak, sungguh, Mark tak bisa meninggalkan pemuda manis ini. Jinyoung tidak tahu dia sengaja mengaktifkan reject caller untuk nomor Jinyoung agar pikirannya teralih dulu dari pemuda manis itu yang pasti sesekali akan menghubunginya. Menutup jendela dengan cover gelap agar matanya tak tergoda dengan gerakan di seberang kamarnya. Jinyoung tidak tahu betapa senangnya Mark melihat pemuda itu lagi pagi ini.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung berlari menjinjing sebuas tas kecil di tangannya. Dia keasyikkan menata bekal hingga lupa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ketika sampai di halaman rumah, beruntung, Mark baru saja menutup pintu gerbangnya. Jinyoung tergopoh mendekati kakak kesayangannya.

"Kak Mark", Panggil Jinyoung hampir kehabisan napas.

"Oh? Jinyoung. Ada apa?", Mark menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang tampak seperti lari sprint. Jinyoung tak langsung menjawab melainkan mengatur napasnya dulu sambil membungkuk,"Untukmu", dia menyerahkan tas jinjing warna hijau pada Mark. "Ini apa?", Mark membuka sedikit tas yang ada ditangannya,"Wah…bekal. Kau membuatnya untukku?", sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Mark. "Iya…", jawab Jinyoung malu-malu.

"Thanks…ini pasti enak. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu…", Mark masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dari dalam mobil Mark melihat Jinyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berkata fighting. Dan semua itu berhasil membuat Mark merasa akan melalui hari dengan tenang.

Siang harinya Mark mengembalikan kotak bekal milik Jinyoung. Dia mendapati Jinyoung sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Thanks…bekalnya enak….", Mark mengetuk kepala Jinyoung pelan dengan kotak makan yang dibawanya.

"Kak Mark…sudah dibuatkan bekal tapi kepalaku dipukul…". Mark hanya terkekeh melihat Jinyoung merengut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Besok aku mau dibuatkan sup kimchi, daging-", celoteh Mark sambil menunjuk jarinya mengingat-ingat apa yang ingin dia makan di bekal besok.

"Memangnya aku delivery bekal?", Jinyoung menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menatap Mark. "Eh? Jadi ini hanya sekali?". Mark memandang Jinyoung bingung, kan ujian Mark berlangsung tiga hari. Dia pikir Jinyoung akan membuatkan bekal untuknya selama itu juga.

"Chh…bercanda…aku akan buatkan lagi besok…sesuai pesanan". Mark menghambur memeluk Jinyoung. Lagi, napas Jinyoung tercekat menerima perlakuan Mark yang kadang tak sanggup ia duga sebelumnya. "Kau memang adikku yang paling baik. Thanks Nyoungiii…". Mark menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinyoung yang masih di dalam pelukkannya Benar Kak Mark, aku hanya adikmu. Mungkin tempatku sama seperti Joey di matamu.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu…". Jinyoung melepas pelukan Mark kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya kembali ke tv.

"Begitu bagaimana? Nyoungiiii? Nyoung-ah…Nyong…". Mark meneleng-nelengkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Jinyoung.

"Diam…". Jinyoung mendorong bahu Mark agar menjauh darinya.

"Nyoungiii-ouch", Mark meringis karena kepalanya dipukul Jinyoung dengan remote tv. "Kau berani pada Kakakmu?. Come here!", Mark menarik Jinyoung kemudian menggelitiki Jinyoung yang menggeliat-geliat seperti ulat. "Stophhh…hahaha…stop…". Jinyoung berusaha memegangi tangan Mark yang terus menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Untuk hari ini saja Jinyoung ingin bersama Mark, Iya tahu Mark sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya. Jinyoung tak berhak menghalanginya malah harusnya mendukung Mark. Tapi waktu satu dekade lebih bukan sebuah waktu yang singkat bukan untuk sebuah kebersamaan?. Bohong jika nanti Mark pergi Jinyoung tidak akan merindukannya.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung sedang membantu Mrs Tuan mengaduk adonan ketika suara Mark terdengar. Tunggu dulu? Mark tidak sendiri. Ada sebuah suara lagi yang didengarnya. Suara perempuan yang terdengar begitu manis dan renyah. Tak lama sosok Mark muncul di dapur tempat Jinyoung berada. Rupanya Mark pulang bersama Jessica, salah satu teman dekatnya.

"Oh hai…Jin….", Sapa Jessica ramah merangkul Jinyoung yang balas merangkulnya meski agak kaku,"Hai, Kak Jess".

"Hello, Mom", Jessica melepas rangkulannya pada Jinyoung kemudian memeluk yang balas memeluknya dan membalas sapaan Jess.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?", Mark mengambil minuman di kulkas tak terlalu memperdulikan Jess sekarang mengobrol dengan Ibunya.

"Lumayan…aku bahkan berhasil membuat 3 kue…". Jinyoung menunjuk tiga Loyang kue di atas meja dengan dagunya.

"Itu namanya lama, Jie", Mark mengusak rambut Jinyoung diikuti kekehan Jessica yang ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari sudut matanya.

"Oh…temanku menghubungiku. Kau sudah siap designnya kan Mark?", Jessica keluar dari dapur diikuti Mark. Jinyoung memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan pandangan sedih. Sejujurnya Jess dan Mark terlihat serasi. Tapi kenapa hatinya malas mengakuinya. "Mom…aku pulang dulu. Aku mengganti baju dulu". Pamit Jinyoung ketika hari sudah sore. "Ok, dear. Ingat datang lagi jam tujuh sayang…". Jinyoung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hari ini keluarga Tuan merayakan kelulusan Mark dengan makan malam dan mengundang keluarga Park juga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati ruang tengah. Mark dan Jessica sedang melihat sesuatu di tablet milik Jess. "Kau yakin membuat designya seperti ini?", tanya Jessica pada Mark yang tampak berpikir. "Is it to fancy?"., Mark melihat Jess dan tablet di depannya bergantian

"Actually, yes. Wait…how about like this?", Jess menggerakkan pen di tabletnya.

"It's great. Oh? Jinyoung?", kedua pemuda tampan itu tampak gelagapan. Jessica hanya menahan senyumnya. "Kau sudah mau pulang?". Tanya Mark menyadari kehadiran Jinyoung yang mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Datanglah lagi jam tujuh". Lagi-lagi Jinyoung hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Tuan.

Pukul tujuh malam semua keluarga sudah berkumpul. Mr dan Mrs. Park memberikan selamat atas kelulusan Mark dan Jessica. Jinyoung memaksakan senyumannya selama makan malam meskipun Mark dan Jess mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Mark…kau akan pergi ke Boston?", Tammy mendengar dari Mama dan Papa jika Mark memilih salah satu Universitas di kota itu.

"Ng! Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di sana", Mark menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya sambil mengunyah daging ayam menu malam ini. Jinyoung sempat menoleh ke arah Mark dengan pandangan kaget dan sedih. Pemuda manis itu tentu tahu jika Los Angeles dan Boston, meski masih di Amerika, bukanlah tempatlah yang dekat, 4,2 mil bukan jarak yang dekat. "Tenang saja aku akan menjaga anak ini", Jess menepuk bahu Mark. Jinyoung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Mark dan Jess yang tampak bahagia. Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, jadi dirinya adalah orang yang terakhir tahu jika Mark akan kuliah di Boston?. Dan, Jess juga ikut bersama Mark?.

"Aku pastikan dia tetap lurus-lurus saja, Uncle", Ucap Jess masih menepuk-nepuk bahu Mark.

"Kau pikir aku kereta api", Mark menyingkirkan tangan Jess yang balas mendorong Mark pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkan Mark tinggal di rumahmu". Perkataan Mrs Tuan membuat sendok di tangan Jinyoung terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa,Jie?", Mark bangkit dari kursinya. Yang lain juga memandang khawatir pada Jinyoung," Oh…kau pasti sedih ditinggal Mark, bukan?", Mrs Tuan merangkul Jinyoung sementara Ibunya mengusap bahu Jinyoung yang bergetar. Mark menatap Jinyoung, dia bukannya tak sedih meninggalkan Jinyoung tapi dia harus mengejar mimpinya sekarang.

Malam itu Jinyoung duduk bersama Mark di pinggir kolam renang. Tak ada yang bicara selama hampir setengah jam. Sesekali Mark melirik Jinyoung yang sepertinya lebih tertarik pada riak kolam renang yang memantulkan warna biru. "Maaf tak memberitahumu lebih awal". Ucap Mark mengakhiri kesunyian tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?". Jinyoung pun masih enggan menatap Mark. Pikirannya masih kacau. Semuanya memang tidak mendadak tapi mengingat dia yang tahu terakhir, ah, lagipula seberapa penting dirinya? hanya tetangga yang kebetulan dekat dan kenal selama lebih sepuluh tahun.

"Dua hari lagi…". Ucap Mark hati-hati. Seketika itu juga Jinyoung menoleh pada Mark. Mata bulatnya menatap Mark tak percaya. Jika tidak ada acara makan malam, apa Mark akan memberitahunya setelah dia ada di Boston?. "Maaf…aku….". Mark akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Pemuda yang kini berambut hitam itu menangkap tatapan kecewa, marah sekaligus sedih pada Jinyoung.

"Kau ingin aku agar tidak sedih? Kak Mark…kau semakin membuatku sedih jika begini", Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tak jatuh.

"I'm sorry…", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mark. "Aku akan pasti akan sering pulang…". Mark berusaha menenangkan Jinyoung yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak…Jangan membebani dirimu, Kak Mark," Jinyoung memaksakan sebuah senyuman, melihat usaha Mark.

"Tapi aku-". Mark bersikeras.

"Kak Mark…aku tak ingin jadi alasan. Kau cukup memberi kabar saja. Aku adikmu bukan kekasihmu…". Jinyoung kaget akan kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, entah karena putus asa atau ingin memperjelas hubungan mereka. Mark bereaksi sama setelah mendengar kalimat Jinyoung, menyadari sebuah kenyataan di antara mereka. Ada semangat yang tiba-tiba meredup setelah beberapa hari ini dia coba untuk kobarkan lagi.

"Benarkah? Hanya memberi kabar?', Mark menatap Jinyoung yang kembali menghindari tatapannya. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah…", Mark mendesah, dia menyerah. Toh nanti dia juga bisa pulang tanpa memberitahu Jinyoung dulu. Sebuah kejutan bukankah lebih menarik? pikir Mark mencoba menghibur diri.

(MARKJIN)

Hari ini Jinyoung membantu Mark berkemas, Mark mengerti kenapa Jinyoung tiba-tiba menjadi semakin pendiam. Jinyoung sendiri enggan berkomentar lagi, terlebih melihat kedekatan Jessica dan Mark selama dua hari ini. Dia sedang belajar merelakan Mark yang akan pergi.

Jessica tampak menyeret koper Mark ke salah satu mobil,"Kau mau kuliah atau pindah rumah?", Jessica menghela napas setelah menaikkan satu koper Mark. "Cerewet, kalau mau bantu tidak usah protes". Mark ikut meletakkan satu koper lagi.

"Jika saja tidak ada aturan limit barang bawaan, aku rasa kau akan menambah barang bawaanmu lagi", kata Jessica melirik Jinyoung yang membawa kardus berisi buku. Mark mencubit lengan Jessica yang tertawa. Setelah semua beres Jinyoung pamit untuk pulang karena Mark mengatakan akan keluar dengan Jessica.

Jinyoung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya terus menyeka air mata yang tak berhenti keluar, hingga akhirnya di tertidur setelah menangis sejam lebih.

Mark mengetuk pintu kamar Jinyoung, tapi tak ada sahutan. Akhirnya dibuka saja karena Jinyoung tak menguncinya. "Oh?", Mark mendapati Jinyoung tertidur. Pemuda yang tak lagi berambut merah itu duduk di sebelah Jinyoung, memperhatikan wajah Jinyoung. Masih terlihat jejak air mata di pipi Jinyoung. "Jangan membuatku tak rela pergi ,Jie", Mark mengusap rambut Jinyoung kemudian turun ke pipinya. "Aku akan kembali, Jie. Saranghae", Mark mengecup bibir plum Jinyoung. "Wait for me…". Mark bangkit meletakkan sesuatu di laci nakas kemudian keluar dari kamar Jinyoung.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung menekuk wajahnya sedaritadi. Mereka sudah ada di bandara untuk mengantar Mark. Jessica tampak menggelayut di lengan Mark. Pengumuman terdengar dari speaker, pesawat Mark akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Mark merangkul satu-persatu keluarganya. Mark berdiri di depan Jinyoung yang menunduk. "Hey…". Panggil Mark lembut mengangkat dagu Jinyoung. "Jangan membuatku tak rela untuk pergi,hm…", satu senyuman hangat dari Mark ditangkap oleh mata sembab Jinyoung. Gagal. Hatinya masih tak rela Mark pergi.

"Kajima…", bisik Jinyoung dalam bahasa korea. Mark tahu artinya meskipun dia tak fasih berbahasa korea. "Susul aku kalau begitu…", Tantang Mark membuat Jinyoung menatapnya. "Aku tunggu setahun lagi di Boston. Jaga dirimu nae go mi nam…". Mark mengusap kepala Jinyoung pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Ayo, Mark. Bye, Jin. Aku juga akan menunggumu kalau begitu…". Jinyoung menatap punggung Mark yang berdiri di boarding pass kemudian Mark berbalik mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang.

Air mata Jinyoung tumpah, Joey memeluk Jinyoung bersama Mrs Tuan. Jika itu yang kamu mau Mark. Tunggu aku setahun lagi. Aku akan menyusulmu ke Boston.

Tujuh Bulan kemudian…

Jinyoung merapikan kertas serta buku catatannya, semenjak kepergian Mark Jinyoung lebih banyak mengabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Mengerjakaan soal-soal, menyelesaikan tugas club atau sekadar membaca buku. Selama tujuh bulan ini Mark menghubungi lewat video chat. Mark tidak bisa pulang ketika musim panas karena ternyata Mark di rekrut club basket universitasnya. Hobi Mark yang lama terpendam.

Jinyoung berjalan di depan rumah Mark, berhenti sejenak. Menatap sela antara kamarnya dan Mark. Mereka terkadang usil melempari satu sama lain dengan kertas. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Jinyoung mengingat hal itu. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Joey yang menyeret koper ke garasi.

"Joey?", panggil Jinyoung, dengan tatapan ingin tahu, sehingga adik Mark itu menoleh.

"Kak Jinyoung?", Joey berhenti sejenak kemudian masuk ke dalam garasi bersama Jinyoung.

"Kau mau kemana?"., Jinyoung memperhatikan koper-koper yang tertumpuk di bagasi mobil kleuarga Tuan.

"Ini…Ke Boston…Jessica akan bertunangan dengan Kakakku. Oh iya kakak kalau tidak sibuk datang saja. Blablabla….", terang Joey masih berusaha memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi. Penjelasan selanjutnya dari Joey bahkan tak di dengar lagi oleh Jinyoung. Kepalanya berputar, dadanya sesak. Air mata memenuhi pelupuknya. Jadi ini maksudnya tinggal serumah, dan design yang mereka bicarakan waktu itu. What a liar!. Kau jahat Mark! Maki Jinyoung dalam hatinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Joey yang kebingungan. Kau menyuruhku ke Boston? Tapi sekarang apa?.

Begitu tiba di rumah Jinyoung mencoba untuk menghubungi Mark tapi tak ada yang mengangkat. Tentu saja dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya.

"AKU BENCI KAU MARK TUAN!", Teriak Jinyoung. Tubuhnya merosot di bawah jendela, air matanya membasahi pipinya. Apa jadinya jika di ke Boston lima bulan lagi. Yang ada dia akan mendapati Jess sudah menjadi istri Mark barangkali. Jinyoung membenamkan kepalanya di lutut. Bahunya bergetar, bibirnya terus menggumam jika dia membenci Mark.

(MARKJIN)

Makan malam keluarga Park berlangsung lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Jinyoung menyantap makan malam dengan pelan. Kedua noonanya berbisik-bisik kenapa adik mereka jadi aneh begini?. Jinyoung meletakkan sumpitnya,"Aku akan mengambil beasiswa ke London", ucapnya mantap. Kedua noonanya melongo,"Setahu Noona kau akan ke Boston?", Kakak tertuanya heran adiknya tiba-tiba mengubah haluan. "Aniyo Noona…ada beasiswa yang lebih bagus", imbuhnya lagi masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Appa terserah kau saja,Nak. Yang penting kau jangan tertekan dan bisa menjaga diri". Pesan tak ambil pusing dengan keputusan anaknya.

"Eomma juga…Ini pilihanmu sayang", Mrs Park menggusap kepala putra satu-satunya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada putranya, hanya saja dia tak ingin memaksa Jinyoung bercerita. Kedua Noonanya juga menangkap gelagat aneh dari adiknya, mereka tak ingin mengungkit masalah pribadi adiknya.

Semenjak kejadian itu Jinyoung jarang ke rumah keluarga Tuan, hanya sesekali menemui Joey yang minta Jinyoung tutoring. Akhir-akhir ini Jinyoung makin jarang keluar rumah, dia menyibukkan diri pada tes untuk masuk salah satu Ivy League University. Dia juga ingin melupakan semua tentang Mark. Dia bahkan mengganti akunnya, nomor ponselnya, tapi Mark masih berusaha menghubungi keluarganya. Bukan Jinyoung namanya jika dia tak bisa berkelit hanya karena telpon dari Mark.

5 bulan kemudian….

Jinyoung menggenggam tangkai kopernya erat, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Pandangan matanya kosong, saku jaketnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Jinyoung mengambil ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk dari nomor anonym tapi dia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

'Kau tak menepati janjimu,Jie' bunyi pesan singkat dari Mark. Jinyoung tidak membalasnya. Ingkar janji? Aku? Dia masih berani bilang begitu?. Jinyoung ingin melempar ponselnya sekarang. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hembusan napas tertahan berkali-kali ia lakukan. Untungnya suara speaker berhasil menghentikkan keinginannya untuk menumpahkan semua amarahnya saat itu. Jinyoung kemudian memeluk Ayah, Ibu, dan kedua noonanya. Begitu melewati boarding pass. Jinyoung melempar ponselnya pada kakak tertuanya yang gelapan berhasil menangkap benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih milik adiknya dengan sebuah umpatan bahasa korea. "Terserah noona mau diapakan, aku akan membeli yang baru. Sorry,Sir", Jinyoung menunduk pada petugas boarding pass yang kaget pada kelakuan Jinyoung tadi.

 _Aku akan melupakan semuanya Mark. Semua kenanganku bersamamu. Kau sudah lebih dulu memulai kehidupan baru. Sekarang giliranku membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupku. aku tak mungkin bertahan sementara kau…ah…aku tampak seperti pecundang yang kalah sebelum masuk arena. Tapi kau tahu, aku akan menyambut musim semi, meninggalkan musim dingin bersama janji-janjimu yang bahkan tak akan kau tepati._

Dan Jinyoung meninggalkan L.A,tanah musim dinginya, menuju London, menyambut udara musim semi….

END

Becanda…Aku ngga sejahat itu sama dua orang ini kok….Wait next chapnya minggu depan….bakalan jadi chap terakhir ngga ya?


	7. First Series : Chapter 3 - Dont Try

Dan saya keranjingan…sama couple satu ini….ajjsjsbdbshdhsb….

Yang udah mau nunggu…terimakasih…mari kita tunggu Markjin moment yang lebih banyak dan kece…

Ah…ne…thanks reviewnya…..

Silahkan dinikmati….

DON'T EVER TRY

Seorang pria berambut blonde sedari tadi memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai dipenuhi pucuk-pucuk cherry blossom dari dalam mobilnya. Meskipun sebentar lagi memasuki usia kepala tiga, dia masih terlihat muda. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kenangannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu bersama pemuda asli negara yang sekarang dia tinggali. Sudah hampir sebulan Mark pindah dari Los Angeles ke Seoul. Ayahnya meminta Mark memimpin cabang baru perusahaan mereka.

"Jie…neo ediya?", Lirih Mark yang kini fasih berbahasa korea. Dia memang sengaja belajar sewaktu masih di Boston. Beberapa teman kuliahnya yang merupakan orang Korea bersedia menjadi guru les dadakannya. "Sir, kita sampai", Pak Shim, sopir pribadinya menghentikkan flashback memorinya. Mark kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil, mengucapkan terimakasih. Mark memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen dekat dengan perusahaannya atas saran Jackson, salah satu kenalannya sewaktu mengikuti pekan olahraga di Hongkong. Mark kaget ketika mengetahui Jack juga pindah ke Korea dengan alasan yang hampir sama dengannya. Dan yang paling penting Jack tinggal satu lantai di atas apartemen Mark.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Mark yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya mengernyit. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jackson yang berani mengganggunya jam sebelas malam.

"Hang out?", ajaknya dengan sebuah senyum dorky.

"Aku rasa kepalamu terlalu sering terkena pedang anggar, Jack". Mark kembali masuk, membiarkan Jackson berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hey…lets go to the club, beibeh…". Jack menyandar depan pintu.

"Shut up, Jack. Lebih baik kau istirahat…", Mark masuk ke dalam kamarnya diikuti Jackson dari belakang.

"Ouh….come on, Mark….Berhenti memikirkan, siapa itu? Ji…jin…jinyo…jihyo", Jackson menyipit-nyipitkan matanya, mengingat nama yang pernah disebut-sebut laki-laki blonde di depannya.

"Jinyoung", koreksi Mark sambil memakai kaos dan celana pendek kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Oh…iya itu. Bagimana jika dia sudah punya anak? Kau menemukan alamatnya dan tiba-tiba yang keluar adalah istrinya sambil menggendong dua anak". Jackson memperagakan wanita yang menggendong anak. Atas aktingnya Jack mendapat sebuah bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya,"Aku mau tidur Jack. Kembali ke apartemenmu".

"Okay", Jackson memungut bantal yang terjatuh di sebelahnya,"Tapi jika itu benar terjadi kau harus mentraktirku", Jackson memukul Mark balik dengan bantal lagi sebelum kabur dari apartemen Mark. "Yah! Aishhh", Mark menghela nafas. Dia bukan tidak memikirkan kata-kata Jackson. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Pikiran itu beberapakali menyinggahi otaknya, tapi, dia masih ingin melihat langsung. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Jinyoung. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

(MARKJIN)

Mark meletakkan sendok supnya setelah menghabiskan satu mangkok sup ayam dan nasi. Pekerjaannya hari ini membuatnya kelaparan. Jackson, orang yang mengajaknya makan siang di luar bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah makan siangnya. Pria berotot di depannya malah sibuk menelpon.

"Anak gadis siapa lagi yang kau bohongi, huh?", Mark meneguk lemon teanya.

"Apa?", Jackson meletakkan ponselnya kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya lagi,"Aku tak pernah membohongi siapapun,Mark",Jackson menggeleng polos, rasanya Mark ingin melempar muka polos Jackson dengan apapun yang ada di dekat mereka sekarang.

"Seperti aku percaya saja", Mark memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey, I'm being serious right now, k?. Aku lelah, aku sudah akan berlabuh", sanggah Jackson dengan mata sengaja dilebar-lebarkan.

"Wah…Berlabuh setiap enam bulan sekali di pelabuhan yang berbeda?", ejek Mark lagi diselingi tertawa tertahan. Jackson memang terkenal playboy semenjak pertamakali Mark mengenalnya. Jackson easy going, menyenangkan yet good looking juga. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak perempuan yang suka padanya. Dan sayangnya Jackson mengambil kesempatan itu terlalu baik.

"Sungguh, serius-". Ucapan Jackson terpotong oleh suara dering ponsel Mark. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama Tammy Chung. Kakak perempuannya yang sudah menikah dan menjadi Ibu.

"Hei, Tammy. What's wrong?"., Mark memberi kode agar Jackson berhenti mengoceh.

" _My little brother. I'm in Korea now-"_

"What did you say?!", Mata Mark membeliak. Beberapa orang di restoran menatap laki-laki tampan yang sekarang tampak khawatir itu,"Don't you say if you have fight with your husband?", Mark terlonjak dari kursinya. Jackson yang menyuap nasi ke mulutnya hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya karena kaget.

" _Of course not Mark. I'm having a holiday. With Kylie and Leila too"._

"Tammy…please…", Mark menghela nafas memijat pangkal hidungnya, heran dengan kelakuan kakak sulungnya,"Where do you want to stay? Hotel?", Mark berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan duduk lagi ke kursinya.

" _Your apartement. This twin miss you so much",_ Mark mengurut keningnya lagi. Bukan tidak suka jika saudaranya berkunjung, Mark juga rindu pada si kembar.

" _How? you don't want this old sister anymore?"._ Tammy yang tak mendapat jawaban mengancam adiknya.

"Ok-ok. Give up. And now what?", Mark menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mau kakaknya saja. Dia juga tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya yang baru pertama kali ke korea.

" _Pick me up",_ Mark dapat mendengar suara si kembar samar-samar di seberang sana memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan Uncle.

"Ok…wait for me…", Mark meletakkan beberpa lembar won di bill. "Aku harus menjemput kakakku di Bandara", Mark akhirnya mengalah, pekerjaanya disini sudah cukup berat dia tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Tammy. "Dan kau meninggalkanku sendiri?", protes Jackson.

"Jangan mulai Jack. Telpon saja orang yang tadi. Aku tak mau kena marah kakakku. Bye,Jack", Mark melesat pergi meninggalkan Jackson yang merengut.

(MARKJIN)

Si kembar berlari memeluk pamannya ketika melihat pria blonde itu keluar dari mobilnya. Mark memeluk keponakannya kemudian menggendong ke duanya ke dalam mobil. Beberapa orang menatap iri pada Tammy, bahkan ada yang berkata beruntung sekali punya suami setampan itu. Tammy terkekeh, yang benar saja bocah yang sekarang duduk disampingnya adalah suaminya.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan ruangan tamu di apartemenku. Jadi kau harus membersihkannya dulu", Kata Mark dalam bahasa Inggris lalu meletakkan koper Tammy di dekat sofa begitu mereka sampai di apartemen. Mark beralih membuka pintu kamar tamu untuk digunakan kakaknya.

"No problem. That's not a big problem", Tammy melongok ke ruangan yang dimaksud adiknya. Ruangan ini cukup luas dan sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak perabotan di dalamnya. Hanya ada tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja.

"It is my apartement key. If you want to go out just give it to security", Mark menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada kakaknya kemudian pamit pergi lagi. "Thanks…", Tammy menerima kunci dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga cherry blossom. Bukankah gantungan kunci ini terlalu feminine untuk laki-laki pikir Tammy. Apa Mark sudah memiliki kekasih diam-diam?. Tapi, Mark sepertinya masih menyukai Jinyoung.

(MARKJIN)

Mark menghidupkan laptopnya setelah dirinya selesai mandi. Dia berencana melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi di kantor. Tadinya Mark ingin tidur di kantor saja untuk merampungkan pekerjaannya tapi, mengingat ada Tammy di apartemennya dia memilih untuk kembali saja. Adik macam apa yang membiarkan keluarganya yang datang jauh-jauh sendirian.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Mark memalingkan tubuhnya yang berniat mengambil berkas di tas kantornya. "Can I come in?", tanya Tammy yang tersenyum lembut pada adiknya. "Sure…", Mark membalas senyum kakaknya kemudian kembali duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Tammy meremas bahu adiknya, menghela napas panjang,"Take a rest,Mark", Perempuan berusia 30 tahunan itu menatap adiknya sedih.

"It's urgent Tammy…", Mark tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Tammy kemudian bersandar di meja. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "I know you're the heir of this family. But, can you think about yourself to?. You still have Joey, don't push yourself", Tammy sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya satu ini. Sejak Mark mengetahui keluarga Park tidak lagi tinggal di L.A, adiknya seperti orang kehilangan tujuan. Bahkan Mark sempat ingin ke korea untuk mencari Jinyoung, walaupun akhirnya dia benar-benar di korea sekarang. Tammy yakin Mark masih mencari tetangganya itu.

"It's my responsibility as a son", Mark memandang kakaknya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Tammy tahu Mark melakukan ini untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Jinyoung. Bersembunyi dari keputusasaannya untuk menemukan Jinyoug selama ini. But, for god sake Mark. There are a lot of people outside there who want you! Stop waiting for him! Ingin rasanya Tammy berteriak seperti itu di depan adiknya. Tammy menarik napas dalam, menghelanya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Matanya beralih menyusuri setiap sudut kamar adiknya. Tidak ada kehangatan, dingin, kaku.

"Did you find him?", Tammy akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakannya saja. Pertanyaan Tammy membuat Mark menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard. Mark membeku sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kembali mengetik dengan gerakan yang aneh,"Who? Jinyoung?", suara adiknya terdengar bergetar menahan perasaan yang Tammy sendiri tak tahu apa. Rindu? Kecewa? Putus Asa? Atau gabungan semuanya yang sulit bagi Mark untuk sekadar mengakuinya.

"Uhm…", Tammy hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil memperhatikan perubahan wajah adiknya.

"No…", Jari-jari Mark mengambang di udara, pandangannya berubah sendu, redup sesaat,"Not yet…", lanjutnya lagi kembali mengetik, berusaha tersenyum untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Can you sto-". Kalimat Tammy terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangis si kembar. Tammy berlari keluar diikuti Mark di belakangnya.

"What's wrong K, L?", Tammy dengan panik memeriksa tubuh anak-anaknya. Kulit dahi si kembar terasa panas di tangan Tammy. "Mom…Itchy….hiks…", Kylie yang ada di pangkuan Ibunya mulai menggaruk punggungnya. Tammy membuka baju Kylie, matanya membeliak melihat bercak-bercak merah di kulit anaknya.

"Leila, too…", Mark yang memangku kembar satunya melihat gejala yang sama. "They have allergic of something?", Mark mencoba menenangkan Leila yang menangis sementara Tammy mencari obat di tasnya.

"I don't think so…', ucapnya panik dengan peluh yang bercucuran,"Damn…I just bring fever medicine…". Tammy menepuk keningnya.

"Let's Go to hospital…", Mark meletakkan Leila kembali di tempat tidur lalu berlari mengambil sweater, menyambar kunci di atas meja. Mark menggendong Leila sedangkan Tammy menggendong Kylie menuju parkiran. Mark meletakkan Leila di kursi belakang bersama tammy.

Selama perjalanan Mark sesekali melirik si kembar dari spion di atas kemudi. Mereka tampak tak nyaman sehingga tangisnya tak bisa ditenangkan bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Mark menginjak gas ketika sudah dekat dengan rumah sakit terdekat yang dia tahu. Mark memarkirkan mobilnya asal, dia dan Tammy mulai panik ketika Keylie mengalami sesak napas.

"Seonsaengnim, anak ini demam dan sesuatu seperti alergi…", Mark menggendong Kylie yang sudah lemas sementara Tammy menggendong Leila yang mulai menunjukkan gejala yang sama. "Ok…biar kami periksa. Letakkan di atas bed…kembar?", sang dokter kaget melihat dua pasiennya. Mark mengangguk sambil membaringkan Kylie, Tammy melakukan hal yang sama pada Leila.

"Suster, pasangkan selang oksigen! Panggil dr Kim juga", dr muda di depan Mark mulai memeriksa Kylie lebih dulu. Tammy memeluk Mark dengan tubuh gemetar. Air mata sempat lolos ketika melihat Kylie melemas ditangan pamannya. Mark memeluk kakaknya, menepuk-nepuk bahunya agar perempuan itu tenang. Dia sendiri juga tak kalah panik melihat si kembar seperti tadi. Bagimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada si kembar, apa yang akan dikatakan pada kakak iparnya?. Mereka berdua terus memperhatikan dokter-dokter tadi menangani si kembar.

"Duduklah di sini…", perintah dokter muda yang pertama kali mereka temui dengan bahasa korea. Tammy melihat ke arah Mark,"He want you to sit beside Kylie". Mark menuntun Tammy duduk di ranjang sebelah Kylie sementara Mark duduk di sebelah ranjanag Leila.

"It just allergic…they will be okay…don't worry…", dr. Im, nama dari nametag yang di baca Mark, merapikan kembali alat-alat yang dipakainya tadi begitu juga dengan dr. Kim yang sudah lebih dulu merapikan alatnya. "Thank you doctor", Tammy membungkuk berterima kasih. "Suster Choi, Suster Kim, setelah selesai, segera hubungan departemen anak. Mereka akan dipindahkan malam ini". Perintah dr. Im kemudian keluar ruangan diikuti dr. Kim yang tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Baik, seonsaengnim", salah satu perawat yang memiliki tubuh berisi menunduk pertanda mengerti.

Tammy dan Mark akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Meskipun sepertinya Tammy harus menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit selama di korea. Setidaknya si kembar tidak terkena penyakit yang parah.

(MARKJIN)

Sudah dua hari si kembar di rawat di rumah sakit. Mereka sudah terlihat membaik ketika Mark mengunjungi mereka siang ini. Mereka tampak senang ketika melihat paman kesayangan mereka membawa kue kesukaan mereka.

"Let's bring this to them…", kata Kylie riang yang disambut anggukan saudara kembarnya. Mark dan Tammy mengernyitkan dahi. Mereka siapa yang dimaksud si kembar.

"Who is "them"?", tanya Tammy pada Kylie yang memberi ide memberikan kue.

"Oh…yesterday…when you not here, Mom. We went to hall near this department. And we found there were lots of kids there. They were singing together". Cerita Kylie dengan antusias.

"You went out without permission?", Tammy bersidekap, masih belum mengerti akan cerita anak-anaknya.

"Why they are singing together?", Mark duduk di sebelah Leila. Dia juga bingung, apa ini semacam pelayanan rumah sakit ini untuk menghibur anak-anak disini? Pikirnya.

"No, Mom. Nurses asked us to coming there. And there is a good looking doctor there, his voice is so beautiful", Kylie membela diri. Mark menatap Kylie dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sejak kapan keponakan lima tahunnya tahu laki-laki tampan? Oh, astaga…dia tidak mau keponakanya menjadi genit.

"They do it every afternoon at 3 pm", Leila menunjukk jam dinding,"Oh…it started…come on Key. Mom, Uncle…you can go too", Leila dan Kylie meloncat dari tempat tidur. Memakai sandal asal. Mark dan Tammy melihat si kembar dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip tak percaya. Apa rumah sakit ini melakukan sulap?. Kylie dan Leila seperti anak-anak yang tak pernah sakit sebelumnya.

"Oh…anyeonghaseyo. You ready to go?", seorang perawat muncul di depan pintu dengan senyum ramahnya setelah memberi salam pada Mark dan Tammy.

"Yeah!", sambut si kembar menggamit kedua tangan perawat tersebut. "We bring this for the doctor too",Kylie menunjukkan sekotak kue. "You're so kind…", suster tadi permisi untuk mengajak si kembar keluar meninggal kedua orang dewasa di ruangan itu berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

"You don't know this?", Mark sadar dari pikirannya, mengira Tammy tahu sesuatu tentang, uhm, nyanyian? Pertunjukkan? Atau apalah Key menyebutnya tadi. Tammy menggeleng. "You want to come?. At least to kill your curiosity. How handsome that doctor be….", Tammy tersenyum merapikan dandanannya. Mark memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan geli. "You had a husband", Mark keluar ruangan lebih dulu sambil tertawa kecil.

Mark dan Tammy berjalan menyusuri lorong departement anak, setelah menanyakan tempat anak-anak sering berkumpul dan bernyanyi pada perawat jaga. Mereka akhirnya tiba di di depan ruangan yang tak berpintu. Tembok ruangan terbuat dari kaca dengan tirai biru muda. Ada banyak mainan di ruangan ini. Sepertinya memang untuk tempat bermain pasien anak-anak. Mark hanya mendengar bunyi piano karena pandangannya di halangi oleh orang tua yang menemani anak-anaknya bermain. Tammy sudah masuk duluan mencari si kembar.

Selama beberapa saat Mark masih berdiri di depan pintu, dia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan seksama. _Jinyoung suka anak-anak_ terlintas dalam pikirannya ketika mengingat laki-laki manis itu. Mark perlahan memasuki ruangan ketika Tammy yang entah darimana menggamit lengannya untuk mendekat ke kerumunan.

"We found him", lirih Tammy menunjuk lelaki berjubah putih dan berkacamata yang kini duduk di depan piano dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Jin…young…"


	8. Chapter 5

VISUAL

Pandangan iris coklatnya tak bisa lepas dari seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sekarang sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Disusurinya kening yang ditutupi poni hitam yang sesekali di singkirkan oleh jari telunjukknya ketika merasa mengganggu konsentrasi membacanya. Kemudian turun pada dua mata hitam yang terbingkai kacamata di saat tertentu, seperti sekarang ini. Kedua mata dengan crinckle yang sama sekali tak membuat pemiliknya terlihat tua, justru menjadi sangat imut dan membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam. Lalu matanya memperhatikan hidung bangir yang mengerut ketika pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini tersenyum malu.

Mata coklatnya kemudian beralih pada pipi chubby yang lembut dan halus, pipi yang akan merona saat jemari kurusnya menyusuri dengan lembut. Dan sampai pada bagain favorit pemuda blonde beriris coklat itu, sepasang benda kenyal berwarna merah, oh jangan lupa mole kecil di dekat dagunya. Bibir merah itu yang begitu manis tiap kali Mark merasakannya. Biar saja dia di bilang mesum, lagipula mesumnya hanya kumat jika dia bersama Jinyoung, pemuda yang sedari tadi dikaguminya. Pemuda bersurai hitam, kekasihya.

"Apa sih,Hyung?", Jinyoung yang merasa sedari tadi ditatap oleh Mark risih juga. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja Mark terlihat seperti akan menelanjanginya. Apalagi Mark dari tadi memandanginya dengan senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Bagaimana Jinyoung tidak risih, meskipun Mark itu kekasihnya tapi mereka sedang ada di back stage sekarang.

"Jinyoung-ah…", panggil Mark masih menampilkan senyuman.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?", Jinyoung meletakkan buku bacaannya.

"Sepertinya kau akan menggeser posisiku?", Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung yang mengerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti maksud perkataan Mark.

"Maksudnya? Posisi apa Mark-hyung?", Jinyoung menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Kekasihya salah makan apa jadi aneh begini?.

"Neo…matamu", Mark melepas kacamata Jinyoung,"hidungmu…", mengusap hidung Jinyoung dengan ibu jarinnya,"bibirmu…", kemudian mengelus bibir Jinyoung yang pipinya sudah merona.

 _Neoui nun, ko, ip, Nal manjideon ne songil,Jageun sontopkkaji da…_ (Abi geret Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba muncul nyanyiin lagi taeyang)

"Yi En…hyuung…", lirih Jinyoung yang selalu memanggil nama asli Mark di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Mereka memanggil kita visual couple…", Jemari Mark kini menyusuri pipi merona Jinyoung. Mark selalu berhasil membuatnya 'menyerah' dengan sikap lembutnya.

"Neo…apa kau akan merebut posisiku dari .bi?", Mark memandang Jinyoung.

"Yi En hyung…", Jinyoung memalingkan wajahnya malu, apa maksudnya dia jadi visual GOT7 sekarang?. Mark jauh lebih tampan darinya. "Jae…jaebum hyung …lebih pantas", Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya malu, mencari alasan untuk menghindar.

" _Aku memang keren sih…" ( Haish…leader…hush…hush…abi geret juga nih? Jb : yeee…sewot)_

"Jadi menurutmu Jaebum sekarang lebih tampan dariku?", Mark memberinya bear hug, Ya Tuhan…bisakah Mark berhenti membuat jantungnya menggila.

"Tentu saja kau lebih tampan", aku Jinyoung tanpa ragu-ragu. Mark tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan dipipi sebagai hadiah untuk kekasih manisnya, Jinyoung berbalik menatap Mark yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka sering mengira kau visualnya, Sayang".

"Kau tidak rela?", tanya Jinyoung, sebenarnya bermiat menggoda kekasihnya.

"Ung…bukan begitu sih…", Mark mencebil imut.

"Aishh…Yi En hyung…selamanya kau adalah visual kami…hyung kami yang paling tampan…", Jinyoung menangkup wajah Mark yang perlahan terbentuk sennyum di bibirnya hingga taringnya terlihat.

"Terimakasih…padahal kau juga pantas jadi visual…".

" .bi hanya ada satu…", Jinyoung kembali meyakinkan.

 _"_ _Hyung aku .bi…",(Abi geret youngjae dulu ya….dia muncul darimana juga ni?)_

"Kalau begitu…", Mark memajukan bibirnya.

"Apa?", Jinyoung tidak mengerti maksud Mark sampai lelaki blonde itu mengetuk bibirnya.

"Aishh…dasar modus! Bilang saja daritadi mau di cium…", Jinyoung yang kumat tsunderenya mendorong Mark menjauh. Untung saja Mark tidak jatuh.

"Jinyoungiiii…katanya tadi hanya aku .bi", Mark memasang tampang memelas bersiap mengejar Jinyoung yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. "Jie….", Panggil Mark menghilang di balik tirai yang barusan dilalui Jinyoung. Doakan saja Mark selamat setelah ini atau bahkan mendapat satu hadia kissue dari Jinyoung mnaisnya, Well…kita doakan saja.

 _One shot selingan….kkkkkk…..sebenarnya udah lama pengen nulis ide ini, Cuma baru sekarang niatnya terealisasikan…walopun abi sendiri biasin jinyoung, tapi bagi abi Mark adalah visualnya got7. Tapi…tapi…tapi…mereka semua kece sih…ah…my visual7…_

 _Abi lagi seneng karena markjin moment yang tindih2an…kkkk..maap yang lagi puasa ya…hehehe….itu sumpah…kyaaa….markjin shipper…_

Omake

Bambam : kok aq ngga ada? Trus kenapa jb, gyomi sm youngjae bisa nyempil? Aku kan juga mau….

Jackson : udahlah…aku juga ngga ada tuh…pas kan..jackbam ngga ada. Pertanda bakalan dibuat ff kita.

Abi : Dih…pedean…kakak….

Jackson : Lho? Ngga ya?

Abi : Kagak…abi itu Markjin Shipper bukan Jackbam

Bambam : Tuh….kan….*pundungdipojokkan*

Jackson : *panic* ya udah deh..bammie sayang…kita buat ndiri aja…*susulin kepojokkan*


	9. First Series : Chapter 4 - Late?

#bow90derajat

Thanks reviewnya…..saran kritik juga boleh yahhh…hihihi…

Yang baper baca part kemarin…yeyyyy…abi berhasil..khekehe….

Ok….Enjoy it the next chap….

LATE?

Sosok berjubah putih dan berkacamata yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter di depan Mark terlihat jauh lebih indah di mata Mark. Kerinduan dan kelegaan membuat Mark tak menyadari jika kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati sosok yang selama ini dia cari, hingga dia berdiri di sebelah sosok itu. Suara nyanyian anak-anak berhenti, digantikan dengan kasak-kusuk penasaran akan lelaki blonde yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah dokter kesayangan mereka. Terlebih lagi pandangan Mark pada sosok yang sekarang sudah menghentikan permainannya karena suara nyanyian anak-anak menghilang dari pendengarannya. "Kenapa ber…", Jinyoung hendak menoleh ke arah anak-anak ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu dekat dengannya,"hen…ti…", suaranya perlahan menghilang ketika memorinya menemukan siapa sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Wajah manisnya berubah penuh keterkejutan kemudian menegang.

"Jinyoung…", Panggil Mark lirih karena tak tahu mesti berkata apa lagi.

"Saenim…itu siapa?", tanya anak-anak yang memang tak mau menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan pada pria blonde yang sekarang menemani dokter kesayangan mereka.

"Uncle Mark", Kylie yang menyadari sosok bersama dokter favoritnya menunjuk pamannya.

Jinyoung dan Mark sama-sama terdiam tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Jinyoung kemudian berdiri, menghindari tatapan Mark. Dia kemudian mendekati anak-anak yang kecewa karena pertunjukkan tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah. "Mianhae…saenim baru ingat ada panggilan….Besok…saenim janji akan bermain bersama kalian lebih lama", Jinyoung bersimpuh menyamai tinggi para penontonnya. Jinyoung mengusap beberapa pasiennya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju resepsionis department anak, Jinyoung mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sungguh dia tak menyangka akan bertemu Mark di Korea, terlebih lagi di tempat kerjanya sendiri. Ada perasaan khawatir jika hatinya yang perlahan mulai menerima Mark tak lagi ada untuknya kembali merasakan luka. Mark pasti akan mencarinya, setidaknya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Eoh…Park Seonsaeng…kenapa Anda sudah kembali? Bukankah masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk menemani anak-anak menyanyi?", Perawat Ahn kaget melihat dokter muda itu sudah kembali secepat ini.

"Ani…aku ada urusan mendadak…", bohongnya,"Jika dokter Im mencariku katakan saja aku di taman atap", Jinyoung membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian pergi keluar department anak menuju atap, tempatnya biasa menenangkan diri.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung melepas kacamatanya, digigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. _Andwae Jinyoung-ah…kenapa kau yang merasa bersalah? Kenapa takut menghadapinya? Kau kuat Jinyoung…kuat…._ kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, buku-buku jarinya memutih karena mengepal terlalu erat. _Kau tidak butuh dia lagi Jinyoung…_

"Gwaenchana?", sebuah suara membuat Jinyoung membuka matanya. Jinyoung menghambur memeluk si pemilik suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Kau kenapa lagi?", dokter bersurai coklat itu mengusap punggung Jinyoung. Sesekali terdengar sesenggukan dari Jinyoung. "Hyuuung…", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. Si surai coklat hanya menghela napas, masih sambil memeluk Jinyoung dia membimbing dokter yang lebih muda setahun darinya untuk duduk di bangku. Dia kemudian menyerahkan sekaleng minuman untuk Jinyoung.

"Thanks..hiks, Jaebum hyung…hiks…", Jinyoung masih sesenggukan menerima minuman dari Jaebum. Jinyoung mengusap air matanya asal walaupun percuma, air matanya seperti tak ada habisnya.

"Aish…berhenti menangis…kau sekarang terlihat seperti kebanyakan pasienmu tahu…", Jaebum setengah menghibur, setengah mengejek keadaan hoobae di sebelahnya. Jinyoung adalah dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit ini. Sedangkan Jaebum adalah dokter spesialis bedah.

"Bukannya menghibur kau malah mengejekku…", Jinyoung yang menyedot ingusnya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Eiii…hentikan!", Jaebum melempar sapu tangan pada Jinyoung,"Aku tadi menghiburmu…", Jaebum menyangga tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Bagian mananya yang menghibur, Bummie hyuung?", Jinyoung melempar lagi sapu tangan Jaebum yang yang bekas dia pakai. Jaebum menepisnya dengan jijik sehingga sapu tangan biru navy itu terjatuh dekat bangku.

Percakapan mereka berdua tanpa disadari di dengar Mark yang menyusul Jinyoung setelah menanyakan pada perawat jaga department anak. Tubuhnya terpaku di depan pintu kaca yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap. Mark ingat jika sosok yang bersama Jinyoung sekarang adalah dokter di UGD dua hari lalu, dokter Im yang menangani Kylie. Ucapan Jackson kembali terngiang, meski mungkin tidak sama persis. Jinyoung sudah memiliki orang lain. Mark perlahan menunduk, rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan bertambah berat dipundaknya. Haruskah dia memberi selamat pada Jinyoung? Memperjelas apa hubungan mereka sekarang? Pergi dengan ribuan tanda tanya? Atau Melupakan Jinyoung?. Hati Mark memberontak, _hey…kau bahkan berada di kota yang sama dengannya sekarang. Sanggupkah dirimu meredam keinginan untuk bertemu Jinyoung ketika kau tahu setiap hari kau melewati tempat kerjanya?_. Mark memukul pintu kaca di depannya sehingga membuat kedua dokter tersebut berpaling ke arah pintu.

Mark mengangkat wajahnya menyadari perbuatannya tadi, pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Jinyoung menatap sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, dokter Im yang juga menatap Mark terlihat penasaran lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinyoung. Dari balik pintu kaca Mark dapat melihat Jaebum berbicara sesuatu pada Jinyoung, menyentuh kedua bahu Jinyoung yang tampak menggeleng sambil menunduk. Ada perih di hati Mark ketika melihat kedekatan kedua dokter di depannya, tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.

Jaebum kemudian bangkit, menoleh pada Jinyoung yang sekarang memunggungi Mark lagi. Mark melihat dokter berambut coklat itu berjalan ke arahnya, sedikit tersentak dia mundur selangkah ketika Jaebum membuka pintu. "Bicaralah dengannya…", Jaebum menatap Mark dari sudut matanya yang tajam. Mark tampak ragu,"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih", Jaebum menepuk bahu Mark sebelum menuruni tangga. Mark menatap kepergian Jaebum kemudian sosok Jinyoung yang masih duduk membelakanginya.

Mark menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kaca yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Dia melangkah perlahan, lalu duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang masih tertunduk. Hampir lima menit tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Hanya sesekali Mark yang menoleh pada Jinyoung.

"Oraenmaniyeyo…(lama tidak berjumpa)", ucapnya Mark akhirnya meski sangat terlihat kegugupannya. Awalnya Jinyoung tak menjawab, masih tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Jie…", Panggil Mark setelah mengumpulkan niatnya melawan perasaannya yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan semua ini?", Jinyoung mendongak tapi tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Mark menaikkan alisnya bingung akan ucapan Jinyoung yang terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan.

"Seharusnya kau berhenti saja. Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua ini", Napas Jinyoung memendek ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mark makin menatap Jinyoung bingung.

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan, Jie?", Mark mencoba menggenggam tangan Jinyoung namun di tepis lelaki bersurai hitam itu sehingga Mark tersentak.

"Semuanya,"Jinyoung perlahan memalingkan wajahnya memandang Mark yang dianggapnya terlalu keras kepala hingga menyakiti hatinya," Berhenti mencariku, berhenti muncul dihadapanku, berhenti dari kehidupanku!", teriak Jinyoung terengah-engah meluapkan emosinya. Mark tentu saja kaget menyaksikan perubahan sikap Jinyoung barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama Sepuluh tahun ini?. Kenapa sepertinya begitu banyak yang telah dilewatkan Mark tentang Jinyoung.

"Aku benci kau Mark!" Jinyoung hendak meninggalkan Mark tapi pergelangan tangannya di tahan Mark yang kini ikut berdiri,"Bagaimana jika aku merasakan sebaliknya padamu?", Jinyoung yang memunggungi Mark tidak menjawab. Air matanya sudah jatuh lagi, biar saja dia dianggap seperti wanita tapi hatinya yang hampir tertata lagi diporakporandakan oleh badai yang bernama Mark, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jie", Mark tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Biar saja dia mencintai milik orang lain. Saat ini dia hanya ingin Jinyoung tahu perasaannya yang selama ini dia pendam. Jinyoung akhirnya menatap Mark, bukan tatapan bahagia yang di dapat Mark melainkan Jinyoung yang tertawa mengejek,"Cinta? Cinta kau bilang?," tiba-tiba Jinyoung menghentikan tawanya, menatap Mark datar,"Hentikan kebohonganmu sekarang juga", Jimyoung menyentakkan tangannya sehingga geanggaman Mark ditangannya terlepas. Mark memandangi tautan tangan mereka yang terlepas.

"Tak ada yang bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Finished. Ended", Jinyoung berjalan meninggalkan Mark yang masih tampak shock." Aku sudah punya kehidupan baru, dan kau juga. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku. Jadi hiduplah dikehidupan baru kita masing-masing tanpa saling mencampuri", ucap Jinyoung penuh penekanan sebelum Jinyoung benar-benar meninggalkan atap. Mark masih berdiri di tempatnya, membeku hingga otaknya tak bisa bekerja normal. Ya, dia diterjang badai salju. Badai salju di musim semi.

(MARKJIN)

Sepulang dari rumah sakit dia tidak kembali ke kantor atau bahkan apartemennya. Ponselnya dimatikan, hingga matahari terbenam Mark hanya berputar-putar di sekitar tempat tinggalnya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di club langganan Jackson. Maka disinilah Mark sekarang, duduk bersandar di salah satu sudut club, menikmati alcohol agar pikirannya teralih saja sejenak.

"Ini yang aku benci darimu Mark", Jackson yang baru datang bergabung bersama Mark,"Saat aku memintamu keluar, kau menolak. Tapi lihat sekarang. Kau seperti orang frustasi", Jackson meminum satu gelas vodka.

"Indeed", ucap Mark dengan kepala tersandar di sofa dan mata terpejam.

"What do you mean?", Jackson memandang Mark yang mengiyakan jika pikirannya sedang tidak baik.

"Kau benar,Jack", Mark mengurut keningnya yang serasa mau pecah.

"Soal apa? Come on, bicara yang jelas", Jackson menjadi penasaran dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Soal Jinyoung. Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, di rumah sakit tempat K dan L dirawat", jelas Mark yang sudah duduk lebih nyaman.

"What?! And he has a wife?", Jackson membeliak kaget pada cerita Mark.

Mark menghela nafas sejenak,"Nope. Maksudku mungkin tidak…".

Jackson mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Mark yang tak bisa ditarik maksudnya. "Kau bilang ucapanku benar waktu ini?", Jackson kembali meminum segelas minumannya lagi.

"He has a boyfriend", begitu mendengar Mark menyebutkan kata boyfriend minuman yang semula dimulut Jackson pindah ke atas meja dengan cara yang tidak elit. Mark mengumpat melihat kelakuan Jackson.

"Sorry…", Jackson mengelap bibirnya, terbatuk-batuk kemudian melanjutkan lagi bicaranya,"Just a boyfriend and you giving up already?", Jackson heran, melihat Mark yang hampir sepuluh tahun mencari Jinyoung menyerah begitu saja.

"Jack, jika masalahnya hanya itu aku tak takut bersaing meskipun dengan seorang dokter", Mark tersulut emosinya.

"Ouh…kekasihnya dokter juga", Jackson bersiul kagum,"Lalu?".

"Kami bertemu dan….bertengkar hebat. Dia…maksudku Jinyoung…membenciku, dia bilang semua sudah berakhir. Intinya, dia sudah melupakanku Jack", Mark melontarkan punggungnya ke sofa lagi.

"It easy…makes him remember again and….snatch him from that doctor. Finish!", Jackson mengangkat bahunya seakan sarannya yang paling keren selama ini. Mark menatap Jackson dengan tatapan malas.

"Membujuk K dan L jauh lebih mudah dari saranmu tadi", Mark memutar matanya malas.

"Hey…aku hanya memberi saran, dude…", Jackson memukul bahu Mark pelan,"Dan sekarang kau akan melupakannya?", Jackson bertanya hati-hati. Mark tidak segera menjawab, kepalanya disandarkan pada punggung sofa dan matanya terpejam,"if I can do that…", ucapnya masih dengan mata terpejam. Jackson menghela nafas panjang melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terlihat, nggg, mengenaskan? Kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Aku belum ingin menyerah,Jack…", Mark perlahan membuka matanya, mata tajamnya memperhatikan cube-cube es yang bergerak naik turun di dalam gelas di depannya,"Aku hanya takut menyakitinya," jeda sejenak, Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jackson yang menatapnya iba,"Ketika dia sudah bahagia", Mark tersenyum lemah.

"Kau yakin dia bahagia?", Jackson menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dari ucapannya siang tadi…", Mark meneguk minumannya lagi sebelum melanjutkan,"Sepertinya begitu".

"Dan kau percaya saja?", Jackson ingin tertawa. Sejak kapan Mark Tuan percaya begitu saja pada omongan orang tanpa ada bukti yang jelas. Mark hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bahkan sering meragukanku, tapi sekarang…woaa…ada dengan seorang Mark Tuan?", Jackson membuka dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Kau sekarang mendukugku untuk merebut kekasih orang?",Mark menatap Jackson tak percaya. Bukankah selama ini Jacksonlah yang sering mengatakan kepadanya untuk melupakan Jinyoung, kenapa sekarang?

"Bukan begitu. Kau bilang ingin meyakinkan Jinyoung, bukan?", Jackson menatap Mark sengit, belum sempat Jackson melanjutkan Mark menyangggah,"I did!", suaranya sedikit meninggi. "Kau sebut itu meyakinkan?", Jackson ikut terpancing emosi. Dia yakin yang dimaksud Mark adalah pembicaraan lelaki blonde itu dengan Jinyoung tadi siang. Walaupun Jackson tak melihat kejadiannya langsung, dia yakin Mark tak bicara banyak.

"Dia hanya memutuskan sepihak, Mark. Kau yakin sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Atau kau hanya mendengarnya berteriak-teriak betapa dia membencimu?", Jackson yakin reaksi Jinyoung pasti kaget dengan sumpah serapah untuk Mark.

Jackson mendengus melihat reaksi Mark yang hanya terdiam,"Aku tak yakin dia mau menemuiku lagi…", ucap Mark sedih, pandangannya yang semula tajam berubah sendu kembali.

"Mark…yang terburuk mungkin saja terjadi di antara kalian, kau tahu, maksudku, kau harus melepasnya. Selamanya", Jackson berhenti sejenak menunggu reaksi sahabatnya yang kemudian mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi…lepas dia sebagai teman…bukan dendam…kau tak ingin dibenci,bukan?. Meski dia tak bisa menyayangimu seperti yang kau mau. Kalian masih bisa menjadi teman", Jackson menepuk bahu Mark untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia sangat berharap Mark keluar dari lingkaran 'Jinyoung'. Jika benar Jinyoung sudah bahagia sekarang, tidak bisakah lelaki itu memberi maaf untuk Mark?. Membiarkan Mark memutus lingkaran itu. Mark juga pantas bahagia, bukan hanya Jinyoung.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung berjalan gamang kembali ke departemen anak. Dia berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air matannya. Dia tak ingin dicurigai oleh orang-orang di departemen anak. Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kaca besar untuk menuju resepsionis departemen anak.

"Park seonsaengnim…pasien anda sudah menunggu…", Perawat Shim menyodorkan beberapa berkas pasien yang ditangani Jinyoung.

"Ah…mianhe…", Jinyoung menerima berkas tadi sambil membungkuk. Dia sampai lupa jika sudah waktunya untuk melihat pasien-pasiennya. Maka dia segera memasuki kamar-kamar pasien. Setidaknya senyum anak-anak yang tulus membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Belum lagi tawa mereka begitu melihat dokter kesayangan mereka muncul di depan pintu. Alhasil waktu memeriksanya menjadi lebih panjang dan Jinyoung tidak pernah keberatan soal itu. Lagipula dia sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Jinyoung baru saja kembali dari kamar pasien terakhir, dia masih ingan senyum Hyeo Mi ketika melihatnya muncul di depan pintu. Gadis kecil itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk di peluk Jinyoung. Hyeo Mi mengalami fraktur di kakinya sehingga dia belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Besok dia akan menjalani operasi. Jinyoung ingin melihat gadis kecil itu berlari lagi, segera. Ah, dia sampai lupa ini sudah jam enam, dia harus segera kembali ke apartemennnya.

"Doctor Park….", dua suara menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jinyoung berbalik. Tak jauh darinya ada dua orang gadis kecil berjalan menghampirinya. Jinyoung mencoba mengingat kedua pasien ini. Matanya membesar di balik kacamatanya. Bukankah mereka keponakan Mark?. Tanpa sadar dia mengambil satu langkah mundur. Matanya berubah nanar memandangi dua gadis yang memiliki rupa yang sama semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Doctor Park…", Jinyoung sampai tidak menyadari si kembar sudah berada di sebelahnya. Napasnya tercekat karena kaget. "Whats going on? Doctor Park where are you going?", tanya salah seorang diantaranya. Jinyoung mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum berjongkok menyamai tinggi si kembar,"Hello…I'm going home…", Jinyoung mengusak rambut keduanya sehingga keduanya mendengung seperti kucing.

"Ah…Doctor Park…did you know my uncle? I mean uncle Mark…", tanya kembar yang satunya yang membuat napas tercekat lagi. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Jelas-jelas mereka melihat pamannya menghampiri dirinya sewaktu di ruang bermain siang tadi.

"uhm…I think your uncle had mistaken me as his friend…", bohong Jinyoung. Walaupun berkata jujur toh kedua mahluk unyu ini tidak akan mengerti, yang ada mereka akan mengoceh bertanya lebih banyak seperti wartawan. Anak-anak itu keingintahuannya lebih parah dari wartawan gossip.

"Really?", si kembar mengerutkan dahinya. Jinyoung mengangguk mantap meyakinkan sosok mungil di depannya.

"Ah…I must go…see you tomorrow…uhm…", Jinyoung sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kylie…", jawab si kembar yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Jinyoung,"Leila…", sahut yang satunya lagi. "Okey…see you…K…L…", Jinyoung berdiri setelah memeluk si kembar.

"Even you call them K and L, Mark did that too…", sebuah suara membuat Jinyoung berbalik, matanya dibuat melebar melihat sosok yang sekarang diterjang oleh si kembar dengan sebutan mama. Jinyoung tentu ingat dengan sosok di depannya. Mata dan bibirnya mirip dengan lelaki blonde yang ditemuinya siang tadi. Jinyoung tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tammy dan anak-anaknya. Cukup untuk hari ini, dia sungguh tak ingin melihat keluarga Tuan lagi.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung melangkah memasuki apartemennya, matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang duduk bersama seseorang di ruang tengah. Jinyoung menghambur memeluk sosok mungil yang tampak kaget namun segera balas memeluk Jinyoung.

"Kau sudah pulang?", tanya sosok yang kini merapikan mainan di atas meja. Jinyong hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?", Jinyoung memangku sosok mungil yang masih betah memeluknya.

"Sejam lagi aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit", Sosok berambut coklat itu meletakkan tas mainan di dekat lemari.

"Kalau begitu makan malam dulu…", Jinyoung meletakkan sosok mungil itu yang seketika duduk lagi di dekat Jaebum, lelaki yang sedaritadi menemaninya bermain. "Ayo menonton tv", ajak Jaebum sambil menunggu Jinyoung selesai memasak makan malam.

Dua puluh menit kemudian terdengar suara Jinyoung memanggil mereka berdua. Jaebum dan Yugyeom-sosok mungil tadi- menuju meja makan yang sudah penuh makanan.

"Mani meokgo…(makan yg bnyk)", Jinyoung mengusak rambut Yugyeom yang sudah melahap nasinya.

"Mashita…", ucap Jaebum setelah menyeruput kuah sup ayam,"Aku beruntung memilikimu Jinyoung", puji Jaebum kembali melahap kimchi yang juga Jinyoung buat sendiri. Dia heran Jinyoung seperti perempuan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki. Dan jikapun Jinyoung benar-benar menjadi perempuan, operasi kelamin maksudnya. Jinyoung pasti sangat manis dan cantik.

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu…", kata Jinyoung tersenyum tulus. Tentu saja, Jaebum akan berubah lembut pada Jinyoung padahal semua juniornya di rumah sakit takut padanya. Bukan berarti Jaebum tak pernah marah padanya, hanya saja sikap Jaebum berubah 180o padanya.

"Bagaimana denganku?", Yugyeom protes pada dua orang dewasa yang mengacuhkannya. Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom penuh kasih. "Tentu saja kami beruntung memilikimu, Gyeomi…", Jinyoung mengusak rambut Yugyeom.

"Benarkah?", Yugyeom bergantian menatap Jinyoung dan Jaebum.

"Keureom….jja…makan yang banyak…", Jaebum meletakkan sepotong daging di piring Yugyeom yang tersenyum sumringah.

Makan malam mereka bertiga diisi dengan keceriaan. Bersama mereka Jinyoung merasakan masalahnya teralihkan. Melihat senyum Yugyeom di akhir harinya seakan membuat masalahnya menguap.

"Ah…kenyang. Gyeomi mau sikat gigi dulu. Nanti temani Gyeomi tidur ne?", Yugyeom turun dari kursi meja makan.

"Ne…", sahut Jinyoung yang merapikan piring bersama Jaebum yang tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jinyoung tampak sangat bahagia. Tapi, apa ini bahagia yang sesungguhnya Jinyoung inginkan?.

"Jinyoung-ah…", Panggil Jaebum pada sosok di depannya. Sungguh dia melihat Jinyoung begitu rapuh di tengah kebahagiaannya.

"hm?", Jinyoung menyahut hanya dengan gumaman juga tanpa menoleh kepada Jaebum.

"Neon haengbokkae?", Jaebum memandang Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia…", Jinyoung tampak menghindari bertatapan dengan Jaebum. Dia kembali menyusun piring-piring kotor dan bergegas ke dapur. Jaebum menghela nafas kemudian menyusulnya ke dapur.

"Apa itu artinya kau dan Mark sudah menyelesaikannya?", Jaebum memandang Jinyoung yang kemabli terpaku. Tangannya yang menggantung bebas dibiarkan begitu saja terkena air kran. Jaebum berdecak mengetahui reaksi Jinyoung. Dia menyentak Jinyoung agar menghadap padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi siang tadi?", Jaebum ingat Jinyoung tak menghubunginya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Mark.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya lagi", ucap Jinyoung dingin tapi masih menunduk. Jaebum mendengus kasar, dia mencengkram bahu Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung…bersikaplah dewasa. Tak ada yang menyuruhmu kembali padanya jika kau memang tak ingin. Tapi tak inginkah kau meluruskan semua ini?", Jaebum berusaha tidak menaikkan nada suaranya agak Yugyeom tak mendengar mereka.

"Apa lagi yang perlu diluruskan?", Jinyoung akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaebum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menghindari Mark selama bertahun-tahun! Jika kau sudah merelakan, setidaknya maafkan dia. Demi Tuhan Jinyoung, kalian bahkan hidup satu Negara, tidak, satu kota sekarang", Jaebum menyentakkan bahu Jinyoung hingga Jinyoung terdorong.

"Coba saja kau ada di posisiku", Jinyoung menatap Jaebum nanar, suaranya bergetarr,"Apa Kau masih bisa mengatakan hal yang sama?. ORANG YANG KAU SAYANGI, BERJANJI PADAMU KEMUDIAN MENGKHIANATIMU, MENUSUKMU!". Emosi Jinyoung meluap. Kenapa hari ini semua orang seperti berpihak pada Mark?. Siapa yang sebenarnya salah di sini? Dialah korban disini!. Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jaebum sendiri tidak kaget, Jinyoung memang akan berubah emosi jika menyinggung lelaki yang dulu menjadi tetangganya itu.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Too late to start again. Yang aku inginkan sekarang, aku bisa menghapus nama orang itu. Dan kau tahu…aku sudah hampir melakukannya ketika dia tiba-tiba saja seperti setan muncul-".

"Setidaknya dia memiliki niat baik-".

"Stop it!", napas Jinyoung pendek-pendek menahan emosi.

"Kau sudah terlambat. Berhenti membicarakan orang itu. Aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi", Jinyoung malas adu mulut lagi dengan Jaebum. Dia mendorong tubuh Jaebum keluar apartemen. "Kau yakin?", tanya Jaebum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Jangan memancingku lagi dokter Im", ucap Jinyoung melempar jas Jaebum yang ditangkap Jaebum dengan tepat. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menatap inyoung untuk beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung baru saja selesai memeriksa pasiennya secara rutin. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di atap Rumah Sakit. Mark tak lagi muncul, Jaebum tak membicarakannya dan keponakan kembar Mark juga sudah pulang. Intinya tiga hari ini Jinyoung dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Makan siang ini Jaebum berjanji akan membawa makanan bersama Yugyeom. Tumben sekali dua orang itu mau membawa makanan. Biasanya yang ada Jinyoung memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, khususnya untuk Yugyeom yang terkadang berkunjung sendiri ke rumah sakit. Yugyeom sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang rumah sakit. Bahkan perawat disini banyak yang ngefans padanya.

Jinyoung tersenyum ketika mendengar pintu depan departemen anak terbuka dengan bunyi gemerincing. Dia berbalik bersiap menyambut orang yang datang namun senyumnya seketika memudar ketika melihat sosok blonde yang berdiri, tidak, berjalan ke arahnya membawa sepotong kue dengan lilin di atasnya. Tidak lupa sebuket cherry blossom,bunga kesukaan Jinyoung, di tangan lainnya. Perawat yang berjaga berbisik-bisik melihat Mark yang makin mendekat pada Jinyoung.

"Eomaaaaa….sangeil cheukkahamnida….", sebuah suara berhasil membuat seluruh ruangan teralihkan. Termasuk Mark yang sekarang berekspresi sama seperti Jinyoung. Langkahnya terhenti mendengar sebutan anak itu pada Jinyoung. Dia yakin yang anak itu maksud adalah Jinyoung karena diapun hari ini datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jinyoung.

"Eoh…go…gomawo…Gyeomi….", Jinyoung memeluk Yugyeom setelah meniup lilin di kue yang Yugyeom bawa. Dari balik punggung Yugyeom, Jinyoung menatap Mark yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jinyoung mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bersuara, mulut Mark perlahan terbuka, menangkap kata-kata yang terucap tanpa suara dari mulut Jinyoung.

Mereka kembali di kejutkan dengan suara teriakkan anak-anak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jinyoung. Sejenak Jinyoung melupakan keberadaan Mark, terlebih lagi Jaebum yang pertama menghampirinya memberi sebuket mawar putih kemudian merangkul Jinyoung yang sekarang menggendong Yugyeom.

Air mata Mark tanpa disadarinya merayap dipipinya. Genggamannya bertambah erat pada buket bunga yang dibawanya. Dia bisa saja pergi dari tempat itu, namun entah mengapa kakinya seperti terpaku di tempatnya sekarang. Menyaksikan satu-persatu anak-anak memberikan selamat dan setangkai mawar putih untuk Jinyoung. Apa sekarang Jinyoung membenci cherry blossom juga?.

Jaebum yang sedaritadi memperhatikan anak-anak akhirnya menangkap kehadiran sosok Mark yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dia yakin Jinyoung sengaja mengabaikan Mark. Pandangannya dan Mark yang sendu bertemu. Mata sipitnya juga dapat melihat sepotong kue yang lilinnya sebntar lagi akan habis dan sebuket bunga warna pink. Cherry blossom.

"Temui Mark sebentar….", bisik Jaebum. Jinyoung menggeleng, masih menerima selamat dari anak-anak yang seperti tak ada habisnya. "Dia-".

"Apapun yang dia lakukan. Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti ini semua terlambat", Jinyoung memandang Jaebum dengan wajah datar setelah menurunkan Yugyeom yang berlari meminta perawat memotongkan kue dan anak-anak sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jinyoung kemudian beralih melihat ke arah Mark dengan pandangan datar.

"Jinyoung-ah…", mohon Jaebum. Jinyoung mendengus,"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya…", Jinyoung akhirnya menuruti Jaebum. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Mark yang gelagapan Jinyoung akhirnya menghampirinya. Jinyoung dengan tangan di kedua kantung jasnya, menatap Mark datar. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau mengerti maksudku sekarang bukan?", Jinyoung menoleh pada Yugyeom yang kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma. Mark ikut melihat ke arah Yugyeom yang asyik memakan kue. "Apa dia anakmu dan dr Im?", suara Mark terdengar bergetar antara kecewa dan juga emosi. Jinyoung sebenarnya kaget dengan pertanyaan Mark. "Ne…", jawab Jinyoung yang membuat Mark menarik napas dalam.

"Jadi…pergilah Mark…selamanya…". Perih itu coba ditahan Jinyoung. Dia harus melakukan ini, demi dirinya, Yugyeom dan juga Mark.

Mark menggigit bibirnya. "Mianhe…sudah mengganggumu…aku…aku pergi…", pikiran Mark benar-benar kacau bahkan dia lupa tujuannya datang menemui Jinyoung hari ini. dia melangkah keluar dari departemen anak dengan tubuh kosong, kakinya seperti berjalan sendiri hingga akhirnya dia menghempas tubuhnya di rumput dalam posisi berlutut. Di bawah pohon yang menjadi taman departemen anak. Air matanya di biarkan tumpah begiu saja. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya, sakit, dadanya begitu sakit tidak jauh di dalam dirinya ada rasa sakit yang tak mampu lagi dia bendung. Pencariannya selama sepuluh tahun berakhir seperti ini. "Jinyoung-ah….huhuhuhu…Jinyoung-ah….", panggilnya pada nama yang sangat dia cintai.


	10. First Series : Chapter 5 - PTWOWTP

Lagi dan lagi….jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk yang udah mau baca, ngikutin cerita abi, dan yang ngerepiuuuuuu…..

Ada cameo lagi disini….hehehehe…

Enjoy it…!

PINK TO WHITE OR WHITE TO PINK?

Mark memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya setelah kejadian hari ulang tahun Jinyoung. Dia tidak bercerita detail pada Jackson. Dia hanya bilang dia akan melupakan Jinyoung. Mulutnya bukan hatinya. Dan untuk menutupi itu semua Mark memilih sembunyi, sembunyi dari perasaannya lewat pekerjaan. Mark tadinya tidak bisa menerima, mendadak ada sebuah logika yang menohoknya. Jinyoung laki-laki bagaimana bisa memiliki anak?. Tapi, semua logika Mark runtuh ketika dia menyelidiki sendiri dan bertanya pada seorang dokter kenalannya saat kuliah dulu. Jinyoung mungkin saja mengidap kelainan, kelebihan kromosom. Itulah yang dia tangkap dari penjelasaan temannya. Terlebih lagi ketika dia diam-diam bertanya pada perawat di departemen anak. Mereka semua kompak mengatakan Yugyeom memang anak Jinyoung.

"Are you sure, you're alright Mark?", Tammy menangkup wajah adiknya. Tammy dan si kembar akan kembali ke Amerika pagi ini. Mereka sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit sebelum kejadian ulang tahun Jinyoung.

"I'm okay Tammy. Don't worry…". Mark melepas tangkupan tangan kakaknya.

"Hey…I knew something happened…is it Jinyoung?", Tammy menatap adiknya yang sekarang mengenakan sepatu. Tammy memutuskan untuk naik taxi saja ke bandara, dia sudah banyak merepotkan adiknya. Mark menatap Tammy, memberikan sebuah senyuman,"I'll try to move on", Mark menatap kakaknya seolah meyakinkan dia baik-baik saja,"slowly…", ucap Mark kemudian meski terdengar sangat tidak rela. Tammy memeluk adiknya,"Tell me, Grace or Joey about your problem. Don't keep it by yourself. Cure your heart slowly….".

"Mama…lets go….", teriak si kembar menarik koper mereka.

"hey…say goodbye to your uncle first…", Tammy melepas pelukannya.

"Uncle Mark…thank you….", Kylie memeluk Mark yang sudah berjongkok.

"Please comeback to US soon", Leila juga memeluk pamannnya.

"I hope so…have save flight…", Mark mengecup pipi kedua ponakannya.

"Bye uncle Mark…Ah…send our greeting to doctor Park if you meet him", si kembar balas mengecup kedua pipi Mark yang tersenyum paksa mendengar permintaan keponakannya. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil. Sorry for lying, dear ucapnya dalam hatinya sedih.

"Take care…", ucapnya pada Tammy. "You too…Bye Mark…", Tammy memeluk Mark untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu bersama kedua anaknya. Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir Mark. Apa dia akan bisa move on?

(MARKJIN)

Mark baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di ruangan ketika sekretarisnya memberikan sebuah undangan. Sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi mitra kerjanya mengundangnya untuk menghadiri festival. Lebih tepatnya festival cherry blossom. Mark harus menganggap ini cobaan atau keberuntungan? Atau takdir barangkali. Karena festival ini ada di kota Jinhae. Kota asal Jinyoung, ah…dia masih belum bisa menghapus lelaki manis itu dari ingatannya. Haruskah dia menolak undangan ini? tapi, jika tidak datang, tentu tidak sopan, mengingat yang mengundangnya adalah mitra kerjanya. Dia sedang membangun perusahaan disini tentu menjalin kerjasama adalah suatu keharusan.

Mark menghela napas panjang,"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi Mark. Jinyoung sedang ada di Seoul bukan Jinhae. Kau takkan bertemu dengannya di sana", ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Padahal ada sebagian kecil hatinya yang menginginkan Jinyoung ada di Jinhae ketika Mark akan mengunjungi kota itu.

Sementara itu di departemen anak…

"Kenapa harus aku, hyung?", Protes Jinyoung ketika melihat surat perintah yang baru saja selesai dibacanya.

"Kau biasanya tidak menolak jika ikut acara amal", Taecyeon memandang Jinyoung bingung. Jinyoung biasanya akan senang hati ikut acara amal untuk anak-anak. Meskipun itu ke pelosok-pelososk Korea. Tapi kenapa giliran ke Jinhae dia tidak mau?.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin pulang?", Taecyeon mencoba membujuk dokter muda di depannya. Aneh sekali dapat tugas di tempat asal malah menolak pikir dokter Ok.

"Tentu saja aku ingin". Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia sudah setahun tidak pulang. Tentu saja dia rindu pada rumah dan keluarganya, terlebih lagi jika pulang saat ini dia akan melihat festival cherry blossom. Tapi justru itu masalahnya, bunga pink itu selalu membuat memorinya bangkit lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pergi?", Taecyeon masih heran. Jinyoung bilang ingin pulang, diberi kesempatan sekarang malah menolak. Anak ini kenapa?

"Kalau tidak bulan ini, aku mau pergi…", alasan Jinyoung lagi.

"Aigeuuu…sana protes saja sendiri…Sudah. Pokoknya kau yang akan ku kirim dari departemen anak. Titik". Taecyeon kemudian meninggalkan Jinyoung yang ternganga. Hey…dia belum bilang setuju tadi.

(MARKJIN)

Jaebum meletakkan koper Jinyoung dan Yugyeom di bagasi mobilnya. Hari ini Jinyoung bersama Yugyeom akan berangkat ke Jinhae. Mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat sehari sebelum acara karena Jinyoung akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya sekaligus mengajak Yugyeom untuk menemui kakek neneknya.

Yugyeom berlari-lari menuju mobil Jaebum, sepertinya semangat sekali meskipun hari sudah menjelang sore. Jinyoung mengikuti anaknya dari belakang dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya semenjak tadi pagi. Anaknya terus berceloteh tentang apa-apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan sesampainya di Jinhae.

"Are you ready, son?!", teriak Jaebum dari balik kemudi setelah menyalakan starter.

"Ay Ay Captain!", saut Yugyeom yang duduk di kursi depan dengan semangat, Jinyoung membiarkan saja anaknya memilih tempat duduk, toh Jaebum kelihatan tidak keberatan Yugyeom duduk di depan.

"Lets GO!", Jaebum menginjak pedal gas dan mobil pun melaju membelah kota Seoul menuju Jinhae. Jinyoung yang duduk di kursi belakang tertawa melihat betapa semangatnya ke dua orang di depannya.

"Apa besok aku harus menemani Eomma seharian?", Yugyeom melepas topi yang tadi dia gunakan.

"Kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan halmoni atau harabeoji", Jinyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Tapi aku mau lihat festivalnya kan sama Eomma", Yugyeom merengut lucu.

"Aigooo…uri mama boy…", Jaebum mengacak rambut Yugyeom.

"Atau aku jalan-jalan sendiri di sekitar pos pemeriksaan Eomma saja?", tanya Yugyeom meminta izin pada Eommanya yang langsung mendelik. Yang benar saja anak umur lima tahun jalan-jalan sendiri di tengah festival.

"Yugyeom…kau mau di culik? Atau bertemu orang jahat?", Jinyoung memperingati anaknya agak tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jalan dengan halmeoni dan harabeoji, hmmm?", Jaebum menoleh sejenak pada Yugyeom karena dia harus konsentrasi menyetir.

"Tidak apa-apa", Yugyeom menunduk, terlihat dia sedikit kecewa. Jinyoung mendesah, tidak seperti biasanya Yugyeom seperti ini. "Gyeomi…hanya ingin bersama Eomma lebih lama…", aku Yugyeom dengan suara bergetar. Kalau saja Jinyoung duduk di sebelah Yugyeom, dia pasti sudah memeluk anaknya. Jaebum tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Yugyeom yang memang jarang bisa pergi bersama Jinyoung.

"Temani Eomma kalau begitu, sayang. Lusa Eomma akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian. Eomma akan minta izin pada dr. Ok, eottae?", Jinyoung mendekatkan dirinya ke arah jok tempat duduk anaknya di bagian depan. Yugyeom menoleh pada ibunya,"Cheongmal?", tanyanya masih terlihat ragu-ragu akan janji yang di buat Ibunya.

"Keureom…Eomma telpon dokter Ok sekarang", Jinyoung mendial nomor dokter Ok. Terdengar nada sambung kemudian sebuah suara. Jinyoung sengaja men-loudspeaker agar Yugyeom percaya.

" _Yeoboseyo…Waegurae?",_

"Taecyeon-sunbaenim…aku sedang berangkat ke Jinhae sekarang". Yugyeom memperhatikan ibunya yang menelpon.

" _Ne…lalu?"._

"Ah….bisakah aku mengambil cuti sehari lusa, sunbaenim?".

" _Kau bisa menyelesaikan laporan kegiatan amal itu besok?"._

"Wha-," Jinyoung hampir saja mengumpat mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Taecyeon _,"Karena lusa harus di terima disini. Sementara kau minta cuti. Konsekuensi dokter Park",_ tambah Taecyeon dari seberang sana. Jinyoung ingin sekali berdebat dengan seniornya di department anakini. Tapi, mengingat ada Yugyeom di depannya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur saja.

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang, setidaknya menghilangkan panas otak dan hatinya,"Baik, Ok Seonsaengnim. Laporan akan segera di selesaikan besok", ucap Jinyoung dengan suara yang kentara dibuat-buat. Terdengar suara tawa Taecyeon di seberang, Jaebum di balik kemudi juga tak bisa menahan tawanya. Jinyoung memukul jok bagian belakang kemudi sehingga Jaebum menggumamkan maaf di sela tawanya.

" _Ne…Park, Seonsaeng. Semoga acara amal besok berlangsung lancar. Pengurusan jadwal cuti akan saya lakukan besok. Hwaiting, uri hoobae_ ", terdengar suara tawa Taecyeon lagi di ujung kalimatnya. Jinyoung segera memutus sambungan telpon dengan seniornya itu. Dia segera memasang senyuman,"Lihat…eomma akan menemanimu jalan-jalan lusa".

"Eomma tidak lelah?", masih ada nada kecewa dari ucapan Yugyeom yang membuat senyum Jinyoung memudar.

"Untuk Gyeomi…Eomma lakukan apa saja, sayang…", Jinyoung mengelus pipi anaknya.

"Eomma jangan memaksakan diri, Ne. Gyeomi tak mau eomma sakit karena Gyeomi", ucap Yugyeom tulus setelah mendengar apa yang akan eommanya lakukan untuk bisa menemani dirinya jalan-jalan.

"Ani…pokoknya lusa, Eomma and Gyeomi Time, Ok?", Jinyoung menjulurkan kelingkingnya pada Yugyeom. Yugyeom mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya sambil mengangguk. Pemandangan di sebelah kemudi itu membuat Jaebum tak sanggup menahan diri untuk mengusap lembut kepala Yugyeom yang tampak begitu bahagia akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan dengan Jinyoung.

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika mobil memasuki pinggir pantai, dari kejauhan tampak pucuk-pucuk cherry blossom yang sudah mulai mekar. Jinyoung membuka kaca mobil, membiarkan aroma cherry blossom memenuhi dadanya. Dijulurkan sedikit telapak tangannya karena jalanan sudah sepi. Sebuah bunga cherry blossom mendarat di telapak tangannya. Jinyoung memandangi bunga pink mungil itu, _apa aku harus membencimu juga?_ Pikirnya. Jaebum memandangi Jinyoung dari spion mobilnya. Dia tahu Jinyoung masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan lelaki blonde itu. Dan Jaebum tak ingin memaksa Jinyoung melupakannya. Yang Jaebum inginkan mereka berhenti bersembunyi, atau setidaknya Jinyoung dalam hal ini.

Jaebum memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mungil, rumah orang tua Jinyoung. Mr dan Mrs. Park menunggu di depan rumah, sebelumya Jinyoung sudah mengatakan dia akan menginap karena ada acara di Jinhae. Yugyeom berlari memeluk Mrs dan begitu pintu gerbang di buka.

"Eoh…Jae, kau ikut juga?", tanya Mrs Park yang melihat Jaebum membawa koper Yugyeom yang sepertinya lupa kalau dia membawa barang-barang.

"Tidak, Eomoni. Aku hanya mengantar mereka", Jaebum meletakkan koper Yugyeom di ruang tengah setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus,Nak", Mrs. Park mengelus wajah anaknya.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sering sekali makan", Jinyoung tak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir. Dia takkan menceritakkan jika Mark, ah dia mengingatnya lagi, jika Mark sekarang ada di Korea.

"Jaebum-ah…makan malam disini dulu, kau tak ingin menginap saja?", tawar Mrs. Park.

"Benar, Jaebum-ah…kau pasti lelah menyetir…kembali saja ke Seoul besok pagi", saran yang masih menggendong Yugyeom.

"Terim aksih Abeoji, Omoni…aku harus menemui pasienku besok pagi…mianhaeyo…", Jaebum membungkukkan badannya.

"Jja…ayo kita makan dulu…setelah itu kau baru boleh pulang, arachi…", Mrs. Park menarik Jaebum untuk duduk di kursi. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat tingkah ibunya yang memang ngefans pada Jaebum.

Makan malam keluraga menjadi ramai karena Yugyeom bercerita bagaimana dia di Seoul dan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya besok dan lusa. Jadwal tambahan yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipikirkannya.

"Eomma…terima kasih atas makan malamnya", Jaebum membungkuk, dia harus segera kembali ke Seoul agar sampai tidak terlalu larut. Dia harus bangun pagi-pagi besok.

"Sering-sering berkunjung ke sini", Mrs Park memeluk Jaebum,"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jinyoung kami di Seoul", Mrs Park menepuk-nepuk lengan Jaebum.

"Dia pasti merepotkanmu", Mr Park memegang tangan Jaebum, Jinyoung tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Memangnya kapan dia merepotkan Jaebum?. Dia kan hanya curhat-curhat saja, dia tak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh. Eh, apa es krim rasa kacang itu termasuk aneh?. Dia ingat pernah meminta Jaebum untuk membeli es krim rasa kacang.

"Aniyo…aku senang membantunya. Ah…aku harus segera kembali. Terima kasih sekali lagi", Jaebum menghampiri Jinyoung yang menggendong Yugyeom yang tampak mengantuk bersandar di pundak Ibunya. Jaebum mengecup kening Yugyeom, menggumamkan selamat tidur. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu kemudian memeluk Jinyoung dari samping, mengecup pucuk kepala Jinyoung,"Lusa aku jemput, Ok?". Jinyoung mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "hati-hati di jalan…", ucapnya lagi.

Jaebum berpamitan kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Udara disini cukup hangat, bahkan di malam hari. Mungkin karena sudah memasuki musim semi. Jaebum memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak pink yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan,"Hey…bunga-bunga kecil. Bisakah kau sembuhkan luka di hati Jinyoung-ku?".

(MARKJIN)

Ribuan orang tumpah ke jalanan sejak pagi, stand-stand kecil dadakan serta tenda-tenda memenuhi sepanjang jalan. Kelopak-kelopak dari putih hingga merah muda berjatuhan menambah meriahnya festival sekali setahun ini. Mark berjalan beriringan dengan sekretarisnya dan juga beberapa kolega yang mengundangnya. Seorang dari mereka sibuk menjelaskan makna festival hingga manfaat jika festival ini bisa dikembangkan. Mark tidak mendengar seluruh penjelasan, hanya beberapa hal penting –penting saja. Lagipula sekretarisnya akan mencatat untuknya. Dia lebih tertarik pada cherry blossom yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi festival ini, dan bunga mungil berwarna merah muda ini membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mungil dan manis seperti…ah….Mark tersenyum sendu mengingat sebuah nama di memorinya. Jinyoung-ah…kau ada dimana sekarang? Pikirnya memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Tepat saat itu, pria muda berkacamata dan berjubah putih berlari-lari menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil melintas tak jauh dari tempat Mark dan rombongannya sekarang berada.

"Maaf aku sedikit telat…", ucapnya sambil terengah-engah memasuki sebuah tenda.

"Eoh…Jinyoung Sunbaenim.?", Lelaki muda bersurai hitam berdiri dari kursinya meihat Jinyoung.

"Oh…Taehyung-ah…", sapanya pada hoobaenya yang dulu sempat magang di department anak sebagai perawat.

"Eh..Ini Gyeomi? Wah,,,dia sudah besar…", Taehyung berjongkok di depan Yugyeom yang memandangi orang di depannya.

"Kau lupa?", Taehyung membentuk sebuah huruf dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ah…V hyung!", Yugyeom memeluk Taehyung. Yugyeom memang memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan V. Entah siapa yang memulainya, Jinyoung tidak tahu.

"Wah…Gyeomi menemani Eomma, pintar sekali", Taehyung mengusak rambut Yugyeom.

"Uhn! Yugyeom juga mau membantu kalau bisa", ucapnya. Aigooo Taehyung ingin menculik Yugyeom saja untuk di taruh di rumah. Anak ini menggemaskan sekali.

"Jinyoung-sunbae…nanti Yugyeom kau sekolahkan dokter saja", saran Taehyung sudah kembali ke mejanya karena beberapa pasien mulai memenuhi tenda mereka. "Aku tak mau memaksa anak ini, Taetae-ah", panggilan lain untuk Taehyung, yang ini memang semua yang mengenalnya tahu.

"EEiii-", Taehyung tak jadi protes ketika dokter Kim memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah thermometer. "Jin hyung…", protesnya tak terima. Jinyoung terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil di pos mereka. Kalau tidak salah dokter yang tadi memarahi Taehyung pernah dilihatnya bersama dokter Kim Namjoon. Ah…pantas saja wajahnya familiar. Jinyoung kembali memeriksa seorang pasien yang datang berikutnya.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tenda pos mereka sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal Jinyoung, Seok Jin, Taehyung dan Yugyeom. Jinyoung membaringkan dirinya di atas dua kursi. Seharian memeriksa pasien membuat badannya pegal. Dia dapat mendengar tawa Yugyeom dan Taehyung di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ah,matda! Aku harus membuat laporan", Jinyoung bangkit membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian mengambil beberapa berkas-berkas. "Dokter Park, eodigayo?", dokter Kim heran melihat Jinyoung yang tadi terlihat santai kini seperti orang ikut lomba dengan timer. "Aku harus membuat laporan. Gyeomii…ayo kita pulang…", panggil Jinyoung.

"Ne, eomma. V hyung…Gyeomi pulang, Ne. Senang bertemu dengan hyung lagi".

"Yah…V hyung masih ingin bermain denganmu", Taehyung memasang wajah cemberut. Sebenarnya siapa yang bocah disini?.

"Park seonsaeng, sepertinya Taehyung tak keberatan jika kau mengangkatnya jadi anak", canda Seok Jin melihat Taehyung memeluk Yugyeom erat.

"Wah..benarkah? aku mau..", jawab Taehyung bersemangat. Jinyoung tertawa renyah, mimpi apa dia punya anak seperti Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung anak yang menyenangkan tapi kadang tingkah absurbnya bikin Jinyoung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku yakin Park seonsaeng tidak mau, hahaha. Ayo kita pulang", Seok Jin menarik kerah baju Taehyung. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Park Seonsaeng", Seokjin membungkuk yang segera dibalas bungkukkan juga oleh Jinyoung. "Bye…Jinyoung Eomma", Taehyung melambaikan tangannya. Panggilan tadi membuat Jinyoung tersentak. Apa dia begitu keibuan sampai semua orang ingin jadi anaknya?.

"Ayo Eomma…Gyeomi capek…". Yugyeom menarik jas putih Jinyoung.

"Ah, Ne. Tapi…ayo kita beli snack duluuuu. Gyeomi sudah pintar menemani Eomma", Jinyoung menggenggam tangan anaknya keluar tenda. Biasanya akan ada penjual kue ikan (abi lupa apa namanya T.T) saat malam. Beberapa stand lampion, tentu saja permen kapas. Jalanan masih ramai hanya pemandangan mejadi lebih meriah dengan lampion-lampion yang menggantung, serta lampu warna-warni yang dililitkan di batang-batang pohon.

"Nah…itu…chakkaman, dompetku…", Jinyoung merogoh dompetnya kesusahan. Dia sampai menjatuhkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya. Yugyeom memperhatikan ibunya,"Biar Gyeomi saja yang membeli, Gyeomi bisa", Yugyeom mengambil sepuluh ribu won dari tangan Eomma kemudian menghampiri pedagang yang memang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Jinyoung sempat khawatir tapi pedagang kue sedang tidak terlalu ramai jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yugyeom belanja sendiri sementara dia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Eommaaaa…jjajjang!", Yugyeom memberikan sebungkus kue ikan yang masih mengepulkan asap dan uang sepuluh ribu won. Eh? Kenapa uangnya masih utuh? "Kau lupa bayar,sayang?", tanya Jinyoung urung memasukkan kertas-kertas yang sudah beres dirapikan.

"Aniyo…tadi ada paman-paman blonde yang membayar untuk Gyeomi", ucap anaknya polos. Jinyoung yang baru saja akan memasukkan kertas-kertasnya ke dalam tas berhenti. Mark? EEEiiii…memangnya cuma lelaki itu yang memiliki rambut blonde. Jinyoung menepis pikirannya yang lagi-lagi mengingat nama itu.

"Oh, kau tanya namanya? Sudah bilang terima kasih?", Jinyoung menyampirkan tas di pundaknya.

"Paman itu langsung pergi. Sudah,,,tapi Gyeomi tidak tahu paman itu dengar atau tidak". Jawab Yugyeom polos sambil mengunyah satu kue ikan. "Eomma…ahhh", Yugyeom menyuapkan satu kue untuk Jinyoung,"Ahhmm,,,gomahwoh,,,", Jinyoung memegangi kue ikan yang sudah ada di mulutnya. "Jibe..kajja…(Ayo Pulang)", ucap Jinyoung menarik tangan anaknya yang berseru riang. Beberapa orang memperhatikan lelaki beda usia itu, ada yag berbisik-bisik beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi istrinya. Atau mungkin ada yang berpikir Jinyoung adalah single parent. Mungkin mereka bisa mendaftar jadi istrinya.

(MARKJIN)

"Hyung yakin menyuruhku ke Seoul lebih dulu?", lelaki kurus sepantaran Mark berkacak pinggang di depan bosnya yang sekarang sedang bersiap-siap keluar. Bambam, nama sekretaris itu, yakin Mark akan mengunjungi festival lagi. Memangnya Mark tidak bosan?.

"Aishh…kau pikir aku anak umur lima tahun yang harus dijaga seharian?", protes Mark mengenakan hoodie abu-abu, dipadukan dengan jeans, dan sepatu snickers putih. Mark jadi lebih mirip mahasiswa daripada CEO. "OK-ok. Aku pergi jalan-jalan saja. Aku tidak mau kembali ke Seoul seorang diri", Bambam akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal lagi sehari. "Ya, sudah aku pergi dulu…", Mark menyampirkan tas yang berisi kamera dan beberapa peralatan penting lainnya. Sudah dari kemarin dia menahan hasrat untuk mengabadikan moment festival ini dengan kameranya. Ah…andai saja dia bisa bersama Jinyoungnya. Jinyoungnya? Mark tertawa getir pada pemikirannya barusan. Dia kemudian berbelok di ujung gang yang menjadi tempatnya menginap menuju jalan utama. Dia langsung disambut keramaian festival lagi, tangannya mengambil kamera kemudian membidik objek yang dirasanya menarik.

Mark menyusuri jalan yang sama dengan yang kemarin dia lalui, sesekali terdengar suara kameranya mengabadikan moment festival. Langkah terhenti ketika melihat penjual kue ikan, oh sudah ada sejak pagi rupanya. Apa karena hari ini hari terakhir festival?. Mark menghampiri pedagang kue, ah…dia jadi ingat Yugyeom. Dia sengaja pergi kemarin begitu membayar kue yang di beli Yugyeom. Dia tahu Jinyoung pasti ada di dekat situ, hanya saja dia tak mau mengacaukan hari Jinyoung.

"Ekstra kacang merah untukmu, karena kau tampan", ucap ahjuma pedagang kue memberikan pesanan Mark yang menunduk berterimakasih sekaligus malu. Apa wajahnya bisa digunakan untuk mendapat diskon di stand lain? Mark terkekeh akan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalannya sambil menikmati kue ikan ke duanya. Mark memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat stand yang menjual topi.

"Tampannya anak eomma…", sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran Mark. Sepertinya moment candid ibu dan anak boleh juga. Mark bersiap mengarahkan kameranya, Tapi tidak ada bunyi kamera meski sudah beberapa detik berlalu, yang ada Mark malah menurunkan kameranya perlahan menyadari objek yang ingin dia abadikan.

Disana, beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya. Lelaki dengan kemeja biru muda dan jeans putih berjongkok di depan anaknya yang menggunakan jaket abu dan celana baggie warna khaki. Lelaki itu sedang memakaikan topi pada anaknya yang sibuk menyedot minuman. "Jin…young..", lirih Mark. Lagi, kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri mendekati Jinyoung.

"Oh…Paman Blonde", Tunjuk Yugyeom melihat Mark berdiri di sebelah mereka. Jinyoung menengadah, penasaran dengan Paman Blonde yang dimaksud anaknya. Jinyoung tercekat ,hampir saja dia terjengkang ke belakang.

"Oh..hai…kita bertemu lagi", sapa Mark ramah.

"Terima kasih kuenya…", Yugyeom membungkuk.

"Ne…kau pintar sekali", puji Mark pada Yugyeom. Jinyoung yang sudah berdiri mendadak tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Dia tak mungkin tiba-tiba saja lari bersama Yugyeom. Anaknya pasti akan mengoceh bertanya kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan Mark.

"Haaahh…akhirnya kita bisa melihat festival ini…festival cherry blossom…", komentar Mark tiba-tiba, memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang diharapnya bisa mencairkan suasana. Jinyoung tidak menyahuti kata-kata Mark. Dia bukannya lupa, dia masih ingat jelas janji yang mereka buat sepuluh tahun lalu. Hanya saja keadaan mereka jauh berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkan Jinyoung sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Menyadari Jinyoung yang masih terdiam Mark hanya bisa memperhatikan Jinyoung, lelaki manis ini selalu saja membuatnya terpesona. Ditambah lagi kelopak bunga cherry blossom yang sekarang berguguran disekitar mereka. Kekaguman Mark terhenti ketika melihat benda berbentuk cherry blossom di dada kiri Jinyoung. Matanya membulat, bros itu? Dia pikir Jinyoung sudah membuangnya. "Bros itu….", Mark menunjuk bros yang dikenakan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi diam, mengikuti arah telunjuk Mark. "Oh…Gyeomi menemukan itu di laci-laci di gudang dan memberikannya pada Eomma", jelas Yugyeom bangga.

"Gyeomi kira itu dari orang yang suka pada Eomma. Soalnya disitu nama Eomma dan…mmm…siapa nama pengirimnya ya? kemarin aku baca", Yugyeom mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat sebuah nama yang kemarin dia baca. Bola mata Jinyoung bergerak gelisah, dia tak ingin membiarkan pikirannya berimajinasi tentang memorinya bersama Mark bangkit lagi.

"Mark…namanya Mark…", jawab Mark masih memandangi bros yang entah karena Jinyoung memakainya atau apa terlihat begitu cantik dimata Mark.

"Ah…majayo…paman benar. Mark, iya….nama itu", Yugyeom berseru senang mengingat nama yang ada di kertas yang dia temukan,'Eh? Kenapa paman bisa tahu?", Yugyeom memandang Mark penuh selidik.

"Eh..itu..itu..hahaha…hanya menebak saja…ha..hahaha…", Mark tertawa garing untuk menutupi gugupnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pikiran Jinyoung mendadak ingin kembali pulang, menemukan kertas yang dimaksud anaknya. Mencari tempat Yugyeom menemukan bros ini. Mark tidak mungkin memberikan bros ini begitu saja padanya dulu, apalagi Mark tak memberitahukan sebelumnya tentang bros ini setelah sepuluh tahun. Bukankah itu aneh?.

"Gyeomi-ah…ayo kita pulang…Eomma…", ucap Jinyoung seperti orang linglung.

"Wae?" Yugyeom memandang Eommanya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Eommanya ingin pulang.

"Pokoknya pulang dulu, Eomma lupa membawa sesuatu…", bohong Jinyoung. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Tapi kita akan keluar lagi? Ini hari terakhir festival Eomma….", rengek Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom bisa pergi denganku. Kau bisa menjemputnya nanti disini", tawar Mark yang ditatap tajam Jinyoung. Mark tersenyum masam tahu idenya hampir membuat Jinyoung meledak lagi.

"Yugyeom mau sama Paman ini saja. Sepertinya Paman ini orang baik dan mengenal Eomma, ya kan Eomma?", pinta Yugyeom yang sudah ngebet jalan-jalan setelah kemarin hanya berdiam diri di tenda pos Jinyoung. Lelaki berkaca mata itu memandang Yugyeom yang sudah berpuppy eyes dan Mark bergantian.

"Jangan coba-coba berbuat aneh pada anakku", ancam Jinyoung melepas genggamannya pada tangan Yugyeom yang segera menghambur memeluk Mark.

"Aniyo…anggap saja ini permintaan maafku dan…permintaan pertemanan?", tanya Mark ragu. Jinyoung tampak berpikir, apa dia bisa membiarkan Mark memasuki kehidupannya lagi? Meski tidak sama seperti dulu, dia masih tidak rela. Jinyoung ingat kata-kata Jaebum lagi, dia tak bisa selamanya menghindar dari Mark yang sekarang tinggal di Korea.

"Karena Jaebum ayah dari anak ini?", tanya Mark hati-hati,"Aku tidak sepicik itu Jinyoung. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencinya", Mark mengusap kepala Yugyeom yang tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Eomma, kalau paman ini macam-macam Yugyeom gigit saja", Yugyeom memberi contoh bagaimana dia kan menggigit Mark.

"Kali ini aku memberimu kesempatan. Tapi, tidak berarti aku menerimamu menjadi temanku begitu saja", Ucap Jinyoung masih dengan nada ancaman. Wajahnya masih terlihat keras.

"Yey!…Eomma memang yang paling baik…", seru Yugyeom yang sudah digendong Mark.

"Hati-hati…nanti Eomma telpon…", Jinyoung meletakkan ponsel cadangannya di saku Yugyeom.

"Ne!", Yugyeom memberi salut pada Jinyoung yang mau tak mau tersenyum melihat betapa bahagia anaknya hari ini. "Kka...kka…Eomma pulanglah…", Yugyeom mendorong pundak Eommanya.

"Sekarang kau mengusir Eomma, nanti kalau di culik Eomma tak akan peduli", Jinyoung mendelik tak mempedulikan Mark yang menahan tawanya. "Gyeomi percaya pada paman…", Yugyeom baru ingat dia belum tahu nama ajushi yang bahkan sudah menggendongya sekarang.

"Yi En", ucap Mark yang membuat Jinyoung ternganga. Tumben sekali Mark menggunakan nama aslinya. "Yi En? Kenapa nama paman seperti perempuan?", aku Yugyeom polos yang membuat Mark tertawa.

"Mungkin karena…sudahlah nanti saja paman jelaskan. Jja…kita pergi ke stand tangkap ikan…", Mark meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih memperhatikan Yugyeom menghilang bersama Mark di keramaian. Setan apa yang hari ini membuatnya percaya lagi pada Mark. Bahkan menitipkan anaknya pada lelaki blonde itu. Apa Mark menaruh mantra pada bros ini? ah…Jinyoung baru ingat dia harus pulang untuk mencari nakas lamanya sewaktu masih di L.A.

Abi lama? Hehehe…mian…ada sedikit problem….

Tapi ini udah update koq…

Bocoran nih…bakalan ada cerita baru setelah ini selesai…

Terakhir…repiuuu juseyooong… 3


	11. First Series : Chapter 6 - ITP

hiks...makin sedih...gegara insidennya bammie sm gyeomi...tp slut bwt bammie yg udh lnsung minta maap...jgn ulangi ya bammie...sm introspeksi dri..jgn sling nyalahin dulu yah...selesain baik2...ahgase always support you...

ahhh...udh mo lese ni cerita...

gomawooo yg udh repiuuu...

sad ato happy ya?

IT'S TOTALLY PINK

Mark sudah bersiap menerima semua omelan dan sumpah serapah Jinyoung ketika memarkir mobilnya di rumah orang tua Jinyoung. Yugyeom yang memberi tahu jalan menuju rumah mungil itu. Dia baru mengantar pulang Yugyeom pukul sembilan lewat, setelah melihat kembang api dan juga makan malam. Yugyeom memang tak terlihat khawatir apalagi, anehnya, Jinyoung tak ada menelpon Yugyeom seharian.

Yugyeom membuka pintu pagar, memanggil eomma serta kakek dan neneknya riang. Dasar anak-anak, padahal sudah pulang telat tapi tak merasa bersalah Mark menggeleng memperhatikan Yugyeom. Anak itu kemudian membuka pintu depan dengan santai ketika tak mendapat sahutan dari orang-orang yang dipanggilnya. Begitu pintu terbuka langkah Mark terhenti, matanya menangkap sosok yang sama seperti tadi siang sedang menangis dipelukkan dr Im. Dia mengepalkan tangannya berusaha meredam perasaannya. Yugyeom yang masuk terlebih dulu panik menghampiri ibunya yang terisak.

Sosoknya terlihat oleh Mrs Park pertama kali. Ada kekagetan yang jelas di wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Pria muda yang menghilang selama sepuluh tahun, yang mungkin saja telah dianggap menghancurkan hati anaknya, kini tiba-tiba muncul. Mrs Park bangkit dari sofa menghampiri Mark yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau kah itu Mark?", tanya Mrs Park lembut, tak tersirat sedikit pun kebencian dari nada suaranya.

"Ye…omonim…", Mark menunduk hormat. Mrs Park membelai pipi Mark. Dia juga rindu pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri ini. "Kemana saja kau,Uhm?", tanya Mrs Park masih menangkup wajah Mark. Sebuah air mata lolos di pipi Mark, dia menghambur memeluk wanita di depannya. Ibu keduanya. "Mianhe..omonim…cheongmal mianhe…", rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya mengingat keadaannya dan Jinyoung. Mrs Park menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark. "Temui Jinyoung besok, hari ini biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu, Ne?", Mrs Park melepas pelukannya kemudian mengusap air mata Mark. "Temui Jinyoung besok di Seoul". Mrs Park mengusap wajah Mark yang menurutnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Mark hanya mengangguk, menoleh pada Jinyoung yang masih sesenggukan di pelukkan Jaebum. "Aku permisi. Salam untuk semua. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kesini", Mark membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

(MARKJIN)

Jinyoung menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca mobil, tangannya menggenggam erat bros yang diberikan Mark diam-diam sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kenapa Mark tak mengatakannya dari dulu? Ani…kenapa Jinyoung meragukan semuanya? Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah lagi, matanya sudah bengkak karena menangis dari tadi siang hingga malam. Jaebum sesekali melirik Jinyoung dari balik kemudi, ada kelegaan dan juga khawatir setelah kejadian tadi di rumah keluarga Park.

FLASHBACK

Jinyoung berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang belakang rumahnya. Ibunya yang melihat sampai heran, apalagi melihat Jinyoung pulang sendiri tanpa Yugyeom. Apa Yugyeom hilang? Tapi seharusnya Jinyoung pergi ke kantor polisi bukan kembali ke rumah jika itu benar terjadi.

"Kenapa pulang sendiri? Yugyeom kemana?", tanya Ibunya menyusul Jinyoung ke ruang belakang.

"Aku titip dengan teman baikku", bohong Jinyoung. Malas menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Ibunya. "Eomma…nakas sewaktu dulu aku tinggal di L.A diletakkan dimana?", tanya Jinyoung. "Eoh? Memangnya ada apa?"., tanya Ibunya makin heran melihat anaknya mengobrak-abrik isi gudang.

"Penting, eomma…", jawab Jinyoung sekenanya karena masih mencari nakas yang tadi ditanyakannya pada Eommanya.

"Eomma rasa di dekat lemari itu", Mrs Park menunjuk sebuah lemari di pojokkan. Jinyoung melangkah mendekati lemari tua tersebut. Kemudian membukanya, ada sebuah nakas setinggi paha Jinyoung. Dia lalu membuka laci teratas, terdapat kertas usang di dalam sebuah kotak yang sudah terbuka karena Yugyeom sudah mengambil isinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca meraih kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang dia kenali. Tulisan tangan Mark.

My Jinyoung…

Sorry for not say it to you directly…I'm too shy to do it. I started to have feeling toward you since…uhm…I even don't know it. I know you just think I'm your brother. I don't care; I just want to know that I like you…no…maybe it already became love. Yes, I Love You Park Jin Young.

This brooch, I made it especially for you, my flower boy. Even if you not love me back. Still be my flower boy…

Saraghae…(ini ditulis dengan hangul)

Mark

Tubuh Jinyoung merosot ke lantai, air matanya membasahi pipinya. Di dekapnya surat lusuh itu di dadanya. kaget karena Jinyoung tiba-tiba terduduk. Dipeluknya anaknya yang semakin terisak. "Ada apa sebenarnya, Nak?", mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang justru semakin terisak dipelukannya. "Mark-hyung…kenapa aku tidak mempercayai kata-katamu dulu?", sesalnya saat mengingat Mark menanyakan apa Jinyoung menyukainya atau tidak. Jika dia tahu Mark punya rasa lebih untuknya, dia, dia akan pergi ke Boston untuk menggagalkan pertunangan Mark pikiran nekatnya mengambil alih otaknya sakarang. Tapi, sekarang tetap saja terlambat. Walaupun dia tahu Mark mencintainya. Mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Jinyoung tak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun.

Mendengar anaknya menyebut nama Mark lagi, Mrs Park mengerti surat yang dipegang anaknya pasti ada hubungannya dengan Mark. Atau mungkin dari Mark sendiri.

"Eoma…huks…huks…apa Eomma masih punya kontak keluarga Tuan?", tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Ibunya kaget. Setelah sekian lama Jinyoung enggan berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Tuan, kenapa anaknya sekarang menanyakan kontak keluarga Tuan?

"Eomma tidak tahu, apa masih ada atau tidak. Sekarang kita ke ruang tengah dulu, tenangkan dirimu", Ibunya membimbing Jinyoung ke ruang tengah. Setelah mendudukkan Jinyoung di sofa, Mrs Park mencari catatan buku telepon. "Coba kau hubungi nomor ini. eomma jiuga tidak yakin, tapi coba saja". Jinyoung meraih buku dari tangan Ibunya. Jinyoung mencoba menghubungi nomor yang tertera paling atas, beberapa detik kemudian dia mendesah kecewa. Dia coba nomor yang di bawahnya, masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Hingga nomor yang terakhir. Jinyoung berdoa agar kali ini bisa tersambung. "Huks…", Jinyoung menggeleng. Kenapa disaat otaknya bisa sedikit berpikir dewasa keadaan malah berbalik menentangnya?.

"Kau kenapa Jiinyoung-ah?", Jaebum yang baru datang kaget melihat keadaan Jinyoung. Yang ditanya hanya menatap Jaebum berderai air mata lagi. Jaebum duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang segera memeluknya. Jaebum mengambil surat di tangan Jinyoung, mata sipitnya melebar membaca surat ditangannya. "Jinyoung-ah…", panggilnya begitu iba menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Jinyoung. Dibelainya lembut punggung Jinyoung yang semakin terisak.

"Wae jaebum hyung? Wae?", isaknya penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tak mencoba menghubungi keluarga Tuan?", tanya Jaebum. Jinyoung mengangguk,"Tak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Kenapa…hiks…saat…hiks…aku ingin..hiks…memperbaiki..hiks…semua jadi seperti ini huhuhu…", Jinyoung kembali terisak.

Jinyoung terus terisak bahkan ketika Jaebum mendengar Yugyeom panik menghampiri mereka. Dia bahkan tak begitu memikirkan kenapa Yugyeom bisa kembali sendirian. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang dipeluk Mrs Park di depan pintu rumah. Mark? Dia tak mungkin membiarkan Jinyoung bertemu Mark dulu. Biar bagaimanapun Mark bukan lagi pria single meskipun dia tahu Mark memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Jinyoung. Jadi Jaebum putuskan membiarkan Mark pergi dan Jinyoung tenang dulu.

Setelah Mark pergi dan tangis Jinyoung mereda. Sebuah ide muncul dibenak Jaebum, kakak tertua Mark sempat mengobati anaknya di rumah sakit. Mungkin saja ada kontaknya di sana. "Kita coba hubungi kakaknya, bukankah anaknya sempat dirawat dirumah sakit tempat kita bekerja?", Jaebum menawarkan solusi. Jinyoung mengangguk antusias. Dia ingin bertanya banyak pada siapa saja salah satu keluarga Tuan. Dia juga ingin minta maaf.

FLASHBACK END

Jinyoung berdiri gelisah di bagian informasi departemen anak. Takut jika Tammy tidak mencantumkan nomornya karena Tammy hanya wisatawan yang kebetulan berobat. Beberapa kali dia mengecek petugas yang tampak menyusuri nama di computer.

"Ah,,,chajjata…sebentar aku tuliskan nomornya, Park Seonsaengnim…", Petugas tadi mengambil secarik kertas dan bullpen. Jinyoung mendesah lega memperhatikan petugas tadi menuliskan beberapa angka. "Igeo…", katanya menyerahkan secarik kertas tadi pada Jinyoung. "Gamsahamnida…", Jinyoung menerima kertas tadi sambil membungkuk.

Jinyoung segera menghubungi nomor itu, terdengar nada sambung kemudian sebuah suara perempuan menyapanya dengan bahasa inggris.

"Is it right Chung?", tanya Jinyoung dengan takut.

"Yes. Who is speaking?', tanya suara di seberang. Jinyoung bernapas lega.

"Its Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung, Tammy…". Jinyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya pada salah satu anggota keluarga Tuan ini.

"Jinyoung?. God…is it true, this is doctor Park Jinyoung?. My cute little neighbor?", suara Tammy terdengar bahagia.

"Yes…sorry for ignoring you before…", Jinyoung sudah ingin menangis mengingat sikapnya saat bertemu Tammy terakhir kalinya.

"I knew you shocked…but thanks….finally you call one of us. I thought you would hate us forever. My Mom miss you so much, dear…", suara Tammy terdengar bergetar.

"I Miss you, too. Can I ask their number? I lost all of it", Jinyoung terisak sendiri di lorong departemen anak.

"Of course, dear. Wait…I'll send it to you. Ah…you remember my twins?", Tammy ingat K dan L ngefans dokter manis ini. Jinyoung menggumam mengiyakan,"They send their regard to you…I hope I can come to Korea and meet you again. Don't avoid us, Ok?", canda Tammy. Jinyoung tertawa mendengar candaan Tammy.

"How about Mark? Is it okay right now?", Jinyoung tahu Tammy pasti akan menanyakan hubungannya dengan Mark.

"A little…and I hope it'll be better soon. Thanks Tammy…", ucap Jinyoung tulus.

"At least forgive him, Jinyoung. I don't hope much…at least do those for me".

"I'll try…thanks…".

"I'll send our home number. Bye Jinyoung, see you soon…", Tammy memutus sambungan telepon. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Jinyoung bergetar, Tammy mengirimnya beberapa nomor termasuk nomor ponsel keluarga Tuan. Ada nomor Mark juga, padahal dia bisa menanyakannya sendiri.

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk menelpon rumah keluarga Tuan. Terdengar nada tunggu kemudian suara sapaan. "Joey?", tebak Jinyoung tepat. Si pemilik suara belum bisa mengenali Jinyoung. "Your favorite neighbor…", Jinyoung memberi clue lagi.

Joey menjerit riang menyebut namanya sampai Jinyoung harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Reaksi Joey tak jauh beda dengan reaksi Tammy tadi. Joey tak henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa dia rindu Jinyoung dan ingin berkunjung ke Korea tapi mengingat dia masih sibuk kuliah dia urung dulu pergi berlibur. Joey bahkan kesal ketika tahu Tammy lebih dulu mengunjungi Korea dan bahkan kakaknya sekarang ada di Korea.

"Isnt Jessica there?", tanya Jinyoung heran. Harusnya rumah Tuan bertambah ramai.

" _Jessica? Of course she come sometime…"._

"Sometime? Hasn't she stay there?", Jinyoung merasa ada yag aneh. Memangnya setelah menikah Mark tidak tinggal di rumah?

" _She is at Boston with her husband. Why she stay in our house?",_ Joey juga terdengar bingung. Apa Mark ikut Jessica di Boston? Pikirnya lagi.

"Mark stay in Boston?", tanya Jinyoung lagi, dia masih belum mengerti.

" _Hah? Why would he?"_. Joey mengerutkn dahinya daritadi mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung yang aneh. Penjelasan Joey selanjutnya membuat Jinyoung menganga. Merasa dirinya orang paling bodoh selama sepuluh tahun ini.

" _Jinyoung, don't say…"._

"Shut up, you, Joey Tuan!", Maki Jiinyoung menutup telpon. Jinyoung merutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Kenapa sih dia tidak bertanya saja dulu?. Apa Mark masih mau memaafkannya setelah ini?. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Jinyoung ingat bagaimana dia memaki-maki Mark. Menyumpahi lelaki blonde itu. "Aku harus berbicara dengannya", Jinyoung mendial nomor Mark sambil berjalan menuju ruang depan departemen anak.

"Kau ini aneh. Kita satu ruangan tapi menelponku", Mark yang berdiri di meja resepsionis melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor Jinyoung yang sudah dia dapat dari Yugyeom.

"Maaf kemarin aku mengantar Yugyeom kemalaman. Ah…ini untukmu..", Mark menyerahkan buket cherry blossom pada Jinyoung yang sudah berkaca-kaca namun masih belum bersuara. "Uhm…seharusnya aku memberikanmu mawar putih", sesal Mark melihat Jinyoung yang bergeming. Sedetik kemudian Jinyoung mengambil bunga cherry blossom tersebut dan buk! Buk! Buk! Memukul Mark dengan buket tadi sehingga ruang depan departemen anak sekarang dipenuhi kelopak cherry blossom. Petugas dan perawat jaga tadinya ingin menghentikan Jinyoung tapi Mark mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam saja.

"Neo…pabboya…pabbo,,neo chinca pabboya!", maki Jinyoung. Mark menangkap kedua tangan Jinyoung agar lelaki manis ini berhenti memukulnya.

"Wae?", Mark memandang Jinyoung yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari awal? Wae?", Jinyoung sudah menangis lagi.

"Mengatakan apa? Maaf?", Mark mencoba menebak maksud Jinyoung.

"Kau dan Jess…".

"Eh?", memangya ada apa dengannya dan sepupu cerewetnya itu? Mark menaikkan satu alisnya

"Kau dan Jess…di Boston…sepuluh tahun lalu", jelas Jinyoung tersendat-sendat.

"Jangan bilang…", Mark menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika mulai menemukan akar permasalahannya selama sepuluh tahun ini,"Astaga Jie…kita bicarakan diluar saja, ne?", Mark menarik Jinyoung untuk ke taman dekat departemen anak. Dia permisi sebentar membeli ice vanilla latte untuk menenangkan Jinyoung.

"Ini…minumlah…", menyerahkan segelas ice vanilla latte pada Jinyoung yang cemberut. Jika tidak ingat Jinyoung sudah jadi milik orang Mark ingin merasakan bibir plump itu lagi. Apa rasanya masih sama?

"Thanks…". Jinyoung meminum ice vanilla lattenya.

Mark tertawa kecil ditengah kesunyian mereka membuat dokter muda di sebelahnya menoleh heran. "Bukankah ini lucu Jie? Hanya karena hal kecil kita terpisah begitu lama", Mark masih tertawa menyadari sebab hilangnya Jinyoung.

"Kau mau menyalahkanku?", Jinyoung memanyunkan bibirnya, dia sadar dia juga salah sebenarnya. Pendek sekali dia mengambil keputusan begitu saja sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lagipula Mark juga! Aisshh…dia menyalahkan laki-laki ini lagi jadinya.

"Aku juga salah, Jie. Harusnya aku bilang saja aku mencintaimu", Mark tak ragu lagi mengungkapkan perasaannya. Toh Jinyoung sudah tahu.

"Tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti adikmu. Aku jadi bingung, kau tahu", protes Jinyoung pada perhatian Mark dulu tak ubahnya perhatian Mark pada Joey.

"Benarkah? Joey saja sampai cemburu aku selalu dekat denganmu", Mark pikir Jinyoung sadar jika dia memperhatikannya lebih dari Joey.

"Kalau mau memberi hadiah, jangan letakkan di tempat aneh-aneh seperti itu. Kalau Yugyeom tidak iseng bermain ke gudang, sampai kapan aku membencimu dengan alasan yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak terjadi!", Jinyoung mengoceh panjang lebar mengungkapkan kekesalnnya pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Mian…", Mark menarik Jinyoung untuk di peluk. "Aku bodoh mencoba bermain-main dengan waktu, Jie. Dan sekarang…I completely regret it. Tapi, aku ingin merelakanmu, setidaknya kau tak membenciku lagi sekarang. Aku bahagia kau akan sepenuhnya bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi temanmu…atau kakakmu…". Mark memejamkan matanya, ia tahu saat seperti ini mungkin jadi yang terakhir kalinya karena Jinyoung bukan miliknya. Dia tak bisa memaksa Jinyoung untuk berada disampingnya ketika Jinyoung sudah mempunyai keluarga. Mungkin dia juga harus memiliki suatu saat nanti, meski bukan dengan Jinyoung. Dia harap bisa bertemu degan cinta yang lain suatu hari nanti.

Jinyoung melepas pelukan Mark,"Apa maksudmu?", Jinyoung menatap Mark heran.

"Berbahagialah dengan Jaebum…dan juga Yugyeom…menikahlah dengannya…Yugyeom butuh Ayah bukan?. Ayah kandungnya…", Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung yang hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Diotaknya berputar kejadian yang dia sangkutkan dengan Jaebum dan Mark. "Ne…", ucap Jinyoung akhirnya.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia…", Jinyoung membiarkan Mark mengecup keningnya.

"Chinguhalle?", Mark mengulurkan tangannya. "Nde…chinguhaesseo…", Jinyoung menjabat tangan Mark dengan sejuta rencana di kepalanya.

(MARKJIN)

Mark mengetuk kepala Jackson yang dengan rakusnya mencium sekretarisnya di tangga darurat. Dia tadinya menghindari lift yang penuh malah menyaksikan sahabat dan sekretarisnya bercumbu. Mark sebenarnya sudah tahu Bambam menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya. Jackson sering menggoda Bambam ketika berkunjung ke kantor. Dan semakin yakin seminggu yang lalu Mark ingin meminjam baju di lemari Jackson dan menemukan kaos yang sering digunakan Bambam.

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di kantorku?", canda Mark melanjutkan menaiki tangga lagi.

"Hey…i barely see him. I'll get a room, tonight. Right my baby Bambam", Jackson mengecup Bambam lagi yang terkekeh mengiyakan. "Jika kau macam-macam aku tak mau menganggapmu sahabatku lagi", Mark yang tadi sudah naik, turun lagi. Bambam sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri, meskipun Jackson itu sahabatnya dia tak mau Jack mempermainkan Bambam.

Mark baru saja memasuki ruangannya ketika ada bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 **My Jinyoung**

 **Maaf tidak mengirimu undangan,Mark, tapi datanglah besok ke Jinhae jam delapan pagi. Aku sangat berharap kau datang. Kau tamu special besok. Aku akan marah padamu jika kau tak datang. Aku takkan menghubungimu lagi, arachi?**

Mark terkekeh membaca pesan Jinyoung. Ya, Jinyoung akan menikah dengan Jaebum besok. Dia bisa saja tidak datang. Hey…siapa yang tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain di depan matamu. Tapi demi Jinyoung, dia akan menahan sakit hati itu sebentar. Hanya besok saja kan? Mark bisa pasti melakukannya.

 **My Jinyoung**

 **Ne…aku pasti datang. Berdandanlah yang cantik ;)**

Mark menekan tombol send. Beberapa saat kemudian Jinyoung membalasnya lagi.

 **My Jinyoung**

 **Memangnya aku perempuan?. Aku tunggu besok, kosongkan jadwalmu!**

 **My Jinyoung**

 **Ne…ne…nae go minam.**

Semua ini untukmu Jinyoung. Biar aku yang menahan sakit karena kebodohanku tak mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu sejak awal. Mark mengusap wajahnya, menghela napas berat. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

(MARKJIN)

Mark pangling menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya, matanya tak berkedip. Dia masih tak mau mempercayai sosok bergaun putih selutut itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang dijumpainya kemarin-kemarin ini. Jinyoung memakai wig hitam dengan wave di bagian ujungnya. Sedikit poni dan juga mahkota kecil bertengger di rambut palsunya. Bisakah Jinyoung berhenti membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"Chincha yeppeuda", puji Mark tak bisa menuntupi kekagumannya.

"Padahal mereka memaksaku melakukan semua ini", Jinyoung cemberut menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hey…pengantin cantik tidak boleh cemberut", Mark memegangi pundak Jinyoung.

"Tersenyumlah…", Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung. Ah…dia merasa berdosa melakukannya pada calon istri Jaebum ini.

'Terima kasih…", Jinyoung memeluk Mark yang tampak bingung harus membalasnya atau tidak. Untuk yang terakhir kali pikir Mark. "JJa…aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain. Hwaiting!", Mark mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat. Padahal dia sendiri merasa begitu rapuh.

Mark duduk di kursi paling depan di tempat pemberkatan yang dibuat di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga cherry blossom. Dia menunduk pada Mrs Park yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mark ingin menyaksikan betapa cantik Jinyoung saat pemberkatan. Dia pernah berkhayal dia dan Jinyoung berdiri bersama di depan altar. Mengucapkan janji setia. Mark tersenyum miris, kemudian merasakan sebuah tangan mengenggam tangannya. Mrs Park tersenyum menguatkan dirinya. Mark mengangguk seakan mengerti maksud Mrs Park.

Suara iringan music pengantin terdengar. Diujung sana terlihat Jinyoung yang menggenggam tangan Ayahnya tersenyum menatap Jaebum yang berdiri di depan altar dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. Jinyoung berjalan tanpa kesusahaan meskipun menggunakan heels. Mark merasakan Jinyoung terlihat paling indah hari ini selama dia mengenal Jinyoung. Mark menggigit bibirnya ketika Jinyoung melintas di depannya. Mark tak ingin melihat Jinyoung meraih tangan Jaebum dan prosesi selanjutnya.

Kenapa lama sekali? Pikir Mark tak mendengar pendeta membacakan janji suci. "Omoni kenapa lama sekali?", Mark bertanya pada Mrs Park hingga tak menyadari Jaebum yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana pemberkataan bisa dimulai jika pengantin pria masih duduk disini?", Jaebum mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika Mark menoleh, sejak kapan Jaebum disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia berdiri di altar?

"Eh?", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mark. Dia beralih pada Jinyoung yang tersenyum, tidak Jinyoung menyeringai.

"Kau harusnya ada di sana Jaebum", Mark menunjuk altar tempat Jinyoung berada.

"Aku sudah punya istri. Untuk apa menikah lagi", Jaebum menunjuk lelaki chubby yang melambai ke arah mereka.

"Eh?", lagi-lagi hanya itu reaksi Mark.

"ISH!', Jinyoung menghentakkan kakinya kemudian turun dari altar, menggamit tangan Mak yang tampak kaget ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Tinggal bilang aku bersedia apa susahnya? Kau mau aku hilang lagi?", Sungut Jinyoung melihat Mark tiba-tiba lemot.

"Biarku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita menikah dulu. Ayo mulai pak pendeta". Adegan tadi mengundang tawa undagan yang hadir. Sebenarnya mereka sudah setting dulu kalau pengantin pria bukanlah Jaebum melainkan Mark.

"Pengantin dipersilahkan mencium pasangannya", ucap pendeta tadi setelah Mark memasangkan cincin di jari manis Jinyoung. Mark juga baru menyadari Jinyoung menggunakan bros cherry blossomnya lagi.

"Neo chincha…", ucap Mark memandang Jinyoung yang menyeringai nakal kemudian meraup bibir plump Jinyoung yang otomatis mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark. Para undangan yang hadir bertepuk tangan meriah. Jackson menutup mata Yugyeom yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dari hadapannya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?", Mark melepas ciuman mereka pura-pura marah.

"Rasakan…kau tahu ini rasanya saat aku mengetahui kau bertunanagan dengan Jess.".

"Itu kan tidak benar,,,"

"Aku juga tidak benar menikah dengan Jaebum-hyung. Bahkan tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku. Bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan bibirku tidak disentuh siapapun", Jinyoung pura-pura kesal saat berjalan beriringan dengan Mark menuju mobil pengantin, cuek dengan Mark yang sepertinya akan meledak. Sebelum memasuki mobil pengantin, Mark menghadang Jinyoung yang bersidekap menatap Mark tajam.

"Siapa bilang tadi itu ciuman pertama?", Mark tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?", Jinyoung menoleh pada Mark yang sepertinya menyimpan rahasia.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bibir manis ini sudah jadi milikku", Mark mengusap bibir Jinyoung dengan ibu jarinya sehingga pipi Jinyoung merona. Seingatnya dia dan Mark tak pernah berciuman. "Bohong!" Jinyoung memukul Mark dengan buket bunga yang di bawanya.

"I kissed you. Sehari sebelum aku pergi ke Boston, saat aku memberikan bros itu", aku Mark. Jinyoung mengerjap-ngerjap matanya ketika memorinya mengingat sesuatu malam itu. Jadi, yang dirasakannya waktu itu bibir Mark? Oh, astaga, suaminya benar-benar. Jinyoung mencubit lengan suaminya. Sudah memberikan hadiah diam-diam dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya, masih belum mau bilang cinta juga.

Jaebum dan yang lainnya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasangan pengantin baru itu dari jauh. Diluar dugaan Mark tiba-tiba membuat Jinyoung bersandar di pintu mobil, mengunci pergerakan istri barunya. Jinyoung membeliak kaget,"Don't dare me…babe…", Mark mencium Jinyoung lagi dan tidak hanya itu. Ada sesuatu yang meremas bokongnya. Mata Jinyoung semakin lebar menyadari jika itu tangan Mark.

"You're so fucking sexy…", bisik Mark membuat Jinyoung merinding. Mark mengecup pipi JInyoung sebelum tertawa memasuki mobil pengantin meninggalkan Jinyoung yang membeku dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayo sayang…", Mark membuka pintu plus wink special untuk istri manisnya. Dia menarik Jinyoung masuk sehingga Jinyoung terjatuh dipelukkan Mark. Sopir yang sudah menunggu mereka kemudian melajukan mobil. Mark memeluk Jinyoung, menghirup aroma khas Jinyoung yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Gomawo…", bisiknya berulang.

"Nado…terimakasih sudah mau menungguku…", Jinyoung mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Mulai sekarng katakan apapun yang kau rasakan, Mark. Sekecil apapun, meski hanya semungil pucuk cherry blossom atau seringan kelopaknya yang berjatuhan. Biarkan aku mengetahuinya", Jinyoung menangkup wajah suaminya.

"Neo do…", Mark mengecup kening JInyoung yang mengangguk sambil terpejam. Kecupan Mark turun dan turun, melumat bibir plump favoritnya. Hingga leher jenjang Jinyoung.

"Ahhh…Jangan disini Mark! Ini masih di mobil", Jinyoung memukul lengan Mark yang terlanjur menjalar kemana-mana. Dia tersenyum malu pada sopir yang juga tersenyum memaklumi pengantin baru.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau mesum", Jinyoung memukul lengan Mark lagi sambil mendelik tapi justru terlihat lucu di mata Mark. "Dan sekarang kau menyesal menikah denganku?", Mark menaikkan alisnya.

"Mungkin…", jawab Jinyoung asal membenahi dandanannya.

"What?", Mark melongo.

"Kya!", Jinyoung menahan Mark yang kumat usilnya. Perjalanan mereka menuju venue pesta dipenuhi jeritan Jinyoungyang berusaha menghindari Mark yang terus menggodanya. Salahkan dia memakai gaun di saat seperti ini, yang hanya menambah kemudahan Mark untuk menggodanya. Bahkan sopir yang membawa mobil tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Mendengar lengkingan suara Jinyoung. Haruskah pak sopir memutar haluan menuju hotel saja langsung?

END 

Ssssttt...bkln ada epilog...hihihi...

repiuuuuuu...

next stories...udah siap...!


	12. First Series : Chapter 7 - Epilog

Thenkiuuuuu…..

akhirnya bisa upload…

maap menunggu lama *bow90*

EPILOG : THE SECRET OPENED

LAMPU MERAH-WARNING-ALERT

Jinyoung menggeliat tak nyaman, badannya terasa remuk. Belum lagi perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Memorinya terputar lagi tentang kejadian semalam. Refleks dia menoleh pada pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Berbeda sekali dengan semalam. Bahkan Mark hampir merobek gaun pengantinnya jika saja Jinyoung tidak buru-buru menghentikannya. Jangan-jangan Mark hanya mengincar tubuhnya selama ini. aihhh…pikiranmu buruk sekali Jinyoung.

Jinyoung baru saja akan beranjak ketika sebuah lengan menghentikannya,"Eodiya? Tidurlah sebentar lagi", ucap Mark parau masih enggan membuka seluruh matanya.

"memangnya semalam belum cukup?", Jinyoung mencoba melepas lengan Mark yang menempel erat seperti lengan gurita.

"I can't get enough…never…", kata Mark sebelum menarik Jinyoung untuk tidur lagi. Jinyoung menjerit karena kaget dan sakit bersamaan. Jinyoung merasakan hembusan napas Mark di lehernya dan sesuatu basah menyusuri tengkuknya. Kemudian kecupan-kecupan kecil yang berubah menjadi hisapan yang membuat Jinyoung memekik geli.

"Mark…yang semalam masih sakit…", mohon Jinyoung agar Mark tidak lagi melakukannya. Yang semalam Mark begitu kalap.

"Cuma sebentar sayang…lagipula semalam kau juga menikmatinya…hmmcckkpp", Mark sudah mengecup dagu Jinyoung. "Hak-ah!", Jinyoung merasakan tangan Mark menjalar keselangkangannya.

"Kau menolakku sayang?, tapi tubuhmu mengiyakan cantik", Mark mengulum bibir Jinyoung. Posisi Mark sudah memerangkap tubuh istrinya lagi. "Uhm…cckkpp,,aahhh…", Jinyoung tak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya lagi saat Mark mengocok lagi kejantanan mereka bersamaan.

"Just do me already…uuhhh…", Jinyoung menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Siapa yang tidak sabar sekarang?", Mark sengaja memperlambat tempo kocokannya.

"Markhhhh…sshhh….", Jinyoung sudah dibuat Mark tidak tahan. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Jinyoung membalik posisi sehingga dia menduduki Mark sekarang. Pria blonde itu kaget dengan aksi Jinyoung tiba-tiba mengubah posisi mereka.

"Don't dare me…my hot hubby…", Jinyoung menjilat bibir bawahnya kemudian mengedipkan matanya. Jinyoung kemudian berbalik menghadap kejantanan Mark yang sudah menegang. Mata Jinyoung melebar, jadi ini yang semalam mengoyak lubangnya? Benda berukuran 20 cm dan diameter 4 cm. Pantas rasanya seperti terbelah. Jinyoung mengelusnya dari pangkal hingga mendekati pucuknya. Mengulangnya naik turun. "Fuck you Jinyoung! Ahhh…", Mark tak tahan akan perlakuan Jinyoung.

"Yeah….You will…cuphh..", Jinyoung mengecup pucuk kejantanan Mark yang seperti jamur. Mengemutnya sebentar kemudian melahap hingga setengah batangnya. Mark menggeram menahan nikmat dari mulut Jinyoung yang mengoral kejantanannya.

Plak! Mark menampar bokong Jinyoung sehingga si empunya menggeram menambah friksi nikmat di kejantanannya. "Sudahhhh…ahhh…dia ingin merasakanhhh…uugghhh… lubanghhhh…. yang lain sayanghhh…", Mark berusaha menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Jinyoung.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayanghhh….fuck,,,,!it so big…", Jinyoung masih mengocok kejantanan suaminya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan benda bulat panjang itu kearah lubangnya setelah berbalik berhadapan dengan Mark lagi. "Mmmpphhh…", Jinyoung menahan sakit ketika kepala kejantanan Mark menyeruak di lubangnya. Dan bleshhh….semuanya masuk sempurna,"Ooouuhhh…", lenguhan panjang Jinyoung ketika kejantanan Mark berhasil menembus lubangnya lagi. Rasa ini, rasa yang semalam. Bahkan terasa lebih panas.

"M-Move baby…', perintah Mark yang tak tahan kejantanannya di diamkan terlalu lama.

"Nehhh….", Jinyoung menarik tubuhnya, meninggalkan sebatas kepala kejantanan Mark saja di lubangnya. Kemudian menghempas tubuhnya ke bawah,"Yeshhhhh…aahhhhhmmm", Jinyoung merasakan kejantanan Mark menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Arrrgghh..', Mark menggeram merasakan hangatnya lubang Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengulanginya lagi, makin lama makin cepat. Erangan Jinyoung makin jelas, ditambah lagi bunyi aduan bokongnya dan paha Mark.

"ahh…ahh…fuck..yeshhh…hhmmm…so big…haaa…ah!", Jinyoung memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi gesekkan dilubangnya.

"Shit…why you so hot babyhhhhh…ahh tight…", Mark makin gila dibuatnya, Jinyoung melakukan gerakan melingkar. "Ah sayanghhh…shit..ouh..ouh…ouh…", kejantanannya seperti terpelintir.

"I'm close hubbyhhhh….ahhh", Jinyoung mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya. Mark mengocok kejantanan Jinyoung yang terabaikan. Tangan Mark yang bebas meremas dada Jinyoung, tak cukup sampai disitu Mark menghisap lagi tengkuk Jinyoung. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Mark terlalu banyak hingga Jinyoung tak sanggup menahannya.

"Ahhh…hubbyhhh…" Jinyoung sudah tak tahan.

"Bersama sayanghhhhhh….i'm close toohhhhh….", Mark ikut menggerakkan selangkangannya ke atas membuat Jinyoung makin menjerit-jerit gila.

"Markh…ouh,,shit,,,,Markhhhhhhhhh…ou yessss…", Jinyoung menjemput puncaknya. Membasahi dadanya dan Mark.

"Jinyoungiiihhhhhh…", Mark memenuhi lubang Jinyoung beberapa detik setelahnya.

Jinyoung masih berada di atas Mark, membiarkan kejantanan suaminya masih berada di lubangnya. Mereka masih terengah-engah, meraup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka mampu.

"That was hot, Jie…", Mark mengelus kepala Jinyoung sayang.

"Kau seperti ingin menghancurkan lubangku", protes Jinyoung, padahal dia juga suka sisi Mark yang liar. Jinyoung tersenyum di dada Mark.

"Andai saja kau bisa punya anak-".

"Memang bisa-oopps!", Jinyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia membocorkan rahasianya. Mark bangkit untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jadi itu benar ada?", Mark membulat mendengar pengakuan istrinya.

"Itu apa?", tanya Jinyoung tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Mark.

"Male pregnant?",

"Kau bisa coba padaku", Jinyoung hendak turun dari tubuh Mark tapi ditahan. Mark menyeringai,"Apa tadi kau menantangku?".

"Hah? Bagian mananya?", Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya bingung. Rasa-rasanya dia tak menantang apapun pada suaminya.

"Kau memintaku agar mencoba membuatmu hamil", Jinyoung merinding ketika Mark mengelus pipinya.

"Tidak segampang itu membuat laki-laki hamil, hubby…". Jinyoung menangkup wajah suaminya.

"Aku akan melakukan setiap hari bila perlu…", ucap Mark semangat.

"Dih…seperti aku mau saja melakukannya setiap hari", Jinyoung sudah berguling ke samping kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sudah kewajiban istri melayani suaminya", argument Mark balik. "Aku istrimu bukan boneka sex", Jinyoung mendelik.

Mark terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir keras,"Tapi…kalau bukan Jaebum, siapa Ayah Yugyeom? Kita kan tak pernah melakukan apapun dulu Jie. Lagipula umur Yugyeom baru lima tahun", Mark penasaran darimana munculnya bocah itu di kehidupan Jinyoug.

"Seolma…', Mark menatap Jinyoung curiga.

'Yah…apa yang kau pikirkan! Yugyeom anak angkatku…', jelas Jinyoung sebelum Mark berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Eh?", tatapan Mark berubah bingung, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Jinyoung tak henti-hentinya membuatnya penasaran dan kaget dalam sekali waktu. Jangan-jangan sebulan lagi Jinyoung menyodorkan testpack dengan dua garis merah di atas meja kantornya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, Yugyeom ditelantarkan oleh orang tua kandungnya. Aku dan Jaebum hyung merasa kasihan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya saja", jelas Jinyoung sambil mengelus-elus pipi Mark. Takut Mark marah atau apa.

"Anak sepintar itu?, orang tuanya bodoh sekali", Mark heran mendengar riwayat Yugyeom yang berhasil mencuri hatinya juga.

'Dan aku orang yang beruntung bisa merawatnya", Jinyoung tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Mark

"Aku juga, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk Yugyeom", Mark memeluk Jinyoung yang semakin merapat padanya.

"Hubby…bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?", pinta Jinyoung tiba-tiba membuat Mark menaikkan alisnya. "Kemana? Festival kan sudah selesai", Mark mengelus sayang rambut istrinya.

"Tapi kan bunganya masih ada. Kau dulu berjanji mengajakku melihat Cherry Blossom", Mark merasakan Jinyoung cemberut di dadanya. Jinyoung masih mengingat janji mereka? Bahkan setelah kesalahpahaman mereka?.

"Kita sudah melihatnya sayang…", Mark ingat mereka bertemu lagi di hari terakhir festival.

"Tapi kita masih bertengkar waktu itu. Kau berjanji saat kita masih berhubungan baik jadi tepati saat kita berhubungan baik juga", Jinyoung masih bersikeras.

"Kita sudah bertemu lagi karena cherry blossom, menikah di antara cherry blossom, mau kita ber-uummpphh", Jinyoung menutup mulut suaminya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Arraseo…arrasseo…kita sudah melihatnya", Jinyoung mengerucut imut sementara Mark tertawa melihat wajah istrinya memerah lagi. "Festival setahun lagi, bersama keluarga kecil kita", Mark mengecup pipi Jinyoung yang semakin merona.

(MARKJIN)

Sebulan kemudian…

Jinyoung yang masih menggunakan jas dokternya, menggebrak meja kerja Mark. Kemudian meletakkan sebuah amplop putih di depan si empunya meja yang mengkerut kaget. Ada angin apa istrinya tiba-tiba datang langsung marah-marah?

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!". Pekik Jinyoung sampai membuat Bambam ikutan melongok ke dalam ruangan Mark. Takut-takut Jinyoung bertengkar lagi dengan Mark karena Jinyoung tadi datang tanpa menyapanya.

"Tanggung jawab atas apa Sayang?", Mark bingung sambil membuka amplop yang tadi diberikan istrinya. Dia sudah menikahi Jinyoung, menafkahi Yugyeom apalagi yang ku-. Mata Mark membulat membaca isi amplop yang di bawa istrinya, umpatan dipikirannya terputus saat itu juga.

"Kau maukan tanggung jawab?", Jinyoung melunak melihat reaksi suaminya.

"Dia memang akan menjadi tanggung jawabku sayang", Mark menarik Jinyoung kepelukannya sambil mengelus perut Jinyoung yang sekarang terisi kehidupan baru.

"Uah,,,Jinyoung hyung hamil? Aku harus posting berita ini", seru Bambam girang membuat pasangan itu kaget.

"Terimakasih Jie…kau memberikan segalanya…".

"Kurasa ini karna kau berusaha, hingga waktu memutuskan memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan, sayang". Jinyoung mengecup bibir Mark.

"Ne…dan aku akan menjaganya agar tak menghilang lagi", Mark mencium Jinyoung lama. Dia berjanji takkan membiarkan kebahagiannya menunggu terlalu lama. Apa yang dapat dia lakukan akan segara dia lakukan. Dia tak mau bergantung pada waktu yang akan menjawab, biar dia yang menjawab takdirnya.

-OMAKE-

Jaebum merangkul pundak pria chubby yang sekarang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundak Jaebum. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, jemarinya perlahan mengelus pipi chubby favoritnya. Merasa terusik, pria chubby itu awalnya menggeliat kemudian perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Kau tidur lama sekali sayang…", Jaebum masih merangkul pundak istrinya yang sudah sadar.

"Hoaahmm…tubuhmu membuatku nyaman…", Si pria chubby memeluk pinggang Jaebum dari samping sementara kepalanya berpindah ke dada suaminya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Bummie Hyung…", aku si pria chubby masih setia memeluk suaminya.

"Wae?" Jaebum mengusap-usap rambut istrinya.

"Aku cemburu pada Jinyoung hyung, kau selalu dekat dengannya…", Jaebum dapat merasakan istrinya mengerucutkan bibir di dadanya. Jaebum menghela napas, wajar sih istrinya cemburu. Jaebum memang terlalu sayang pada istri Tuan Yi En itu. Bukan…bukan…bukan sayang seperti kekasih. Memang sih Jaebum kenal Jinyoung sebelum istrinya.

Asal tahu saja Jaebum itu anak tunggal dia sangat ingin punya saudara dan Jinyoung membuatnya merasakan punya adik yang sesungguhnya. Lagipula, orang tua mereka juga saling kenal. Intinya Jinyoung itu adik Jaebum, tidak lebih.

"Sekarang tak usah khawatir perhatianku terbagi lagi, ne?", Jaebum menarik istrinya dari pelukannya sehingga mereka bertatapan.

"Choi-ani..Im Young Jae…Tak kan ada putri kita disini jika aku tidak mencintaimu sayang…",Jaebum mengusap lembut perut Youngjae yang menggelembung. Youngjae merona, dia memang sedang mengandung 7 bulan.

Jaebum menangkup wajah istrinya dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Youngjae.

"Saranghae..Im Young Jae…".

"Na…nado…", ucapnya malu.

"Awwhh…setelah berhasil membuat anak kau masih malu padaku?", Jaebum menyeringai melihat istrinya tersipu.

"Yah…isshh…". Wajah Youngjae tambah merah.

Jaebum tertawa lebar, menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukkannya lagi.

* * *

Yayyyyyyy….akhirnya finish…

Enaenanya eottae?

Ada misteri yg blum ke jawabkah?

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca dan merepiuuuuu….*bowlagi*


	13. Only Markjin

ninano...abi balik lagi...wlo udh lm dan cuma bntar T.T

yesssss...got7 mau comebackkkkkkk...

yuhuuuu,,,,,

tapi ksian...abi pngen mrk istrahat dulu...

biar qt kangennya berasa... truuus...jjajjang...comeback mrk psti jdinya sesuatu,,,,

pdhl bi ngarepnya 2pm comeback dluan...

lah...bi curhat jdinya...hehehr...mian...

anyway...enjoy their sweetnesssssss,,,,,

ONLY MARKJIN

Mark memandang layar laptopnya dengan muka berkerut. Jika ini adalah dunia anime di sudut dahinya sudah muncul empat siku-siku daritadi. Video yang dia tonton belum juga usai ketika tangannya gatal ingin membaca komen di kolom komentar. Baru selesai membaca komen pertama, Mark mendengus kesal. Jari telunjuknya sama cepatnya dengan matanya menelusuri tiap komen yang di posting di bawah video yang sekarang sudah selesai.

Ada lebih dari duapuluh komen tentang videonya, dan setengah diantaranya berhasil menambah Mark menjadi makin kesal setelah menonton video di atasnya. Kemudian Mark beralih pada instagram dan sebuah umpatan keluar dari bibirnya. Apa mereka jadi trending topic di fansite GOT7? Pikirnya makin naik darah. Tiap umpatan tak absen muncul dari bibirnya setiap foto atau video yang sama muncul.

Saking fokusnya ber'emosi' pemuda blonde itu tak menyadari pintu dorm yang terbuka menampilkan sosok berkacamata yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya. Jinyoung, pemuda yang tadi datang, duduk di sebelah Mark yang masih asyik pada dunianya.

"Hyung?", panggil Jinyoung yang berhasil membuat Mark kaget. Tapi kekagetannya tak berlangsung lama karena diambil alih oleh kemarahannya yang masih berlanjut.

"Aku Jinyoung bukan hantu. Sebegitu kagetnya", Jinyoung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu melihat reaksi Mark.

"hng", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mark tanpa melihat ke arah Jinyoung yang perlahan terbuka bibirnya. Mark kenapa? Pikirnya.

"Waegurae?", Jinyoung mengerutkan alisnya bingung menatap Mark yang sejak kedatangan Jinyoung sudah aneh.

"Sudah. aku lapar. Kau sudah makan juga", Mark tiba-tiba bangkit dari sofa menuju dapur meninggalkan Jinyoung yang kaget akan tingkah Mark. "Ada masalah apa?", Jinyoung melihat ke arah dapur. "Aku memang sudah ma….kan", sebuah pikiran terlintas di otaknya. "Eeeiii…tidak mungkin…", Jinyoung menggeleng menepis pikirannya tadi. Tapi benda di atas meja menarik perhatian Jinyoung, laptop Mark yang dibiarkan menyala dan bonus (bagi Jinyoung) instagram Mark sedang terbuka.

"Eoh,,,liat sebentar tidak masalah kan?. Laptop Mark hyung ini…", Jinyoung menoleh sebentar ke dapur. Aman pikirnya, karena belum ada tanda-tanda Mark akan kembali ke ruang tengah. Mungkin Mark membuat ramyeon.

JInyoung menggeser sedikit mouse pad,"eoh? Kenapa ada videoku barusan dengan jaebum hyung?", Jinyoung kemudian membuka video tersebut. Mereka memang shooting video berdua untuk salah satu acara tadi.

"Aku makan banyak barusan. Pantas aku kekenyangan", komennya sendiri. Jinyoung kemudian iseng membaca komen video mereka.

'JJP jjang'

'BNior serasi deh'

'Mkan siang kluarga. Syng gga da gyeomnya'

'pasngan serasi'

Mendadak telunjuk jinyoung semakin cepat menscroll lalu dia kembali ke atas, membaca tag line di bawah video yang terposting.

#JJPshipper #Bnior #JJProject dan seterusnya dan seterusnya yang membuat mata Jinyoung melebar di balik kacamatanya.

"Astaga…pantas saja…", Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah.

"Mwoanya?".

Jinyoung buru-buru menyingkir, antara kaget Mark muncul tiba-tiba dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam padanya serta merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Mark makan siang.

"a..ani…eopseoyo…", Jinyoung berusaha menghindari tatapannya dengan Mark yang sekarang sudah duduk kembali setelah meletakkan ramyeon di atas meja.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka saat Mark kembali berkutat dengan laptop di depannya. Sesekali Jinyoung melirik Mark, kenapa Mark tidak curiga kalau Jinyoung bisa saja membuka instagramnya barusan pikirnya melihat Mark yang anteng di depan laptop. Bahkan ramyeonnya masih tak tersentuh, terus buat apa bikin ramyeon coba? Kesal jinyoung sendiri.

"Boleh bagi ramyeonnya?", tanya Jinyoung iseng, lama-lama bosan juga tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Don't steal my ramyeon", ucap Mark singkat yang membuat Jinyoung mengkerut kesal.

"Kamu juga sudah makan siang," Mark berhenti sebentar lalu melirik Jinyoung dari sudut matanya,"Kalian pasangan serasi". Mark kemudian membuka penutup panci untuk mengambil ramyeon. Benarkan tebakan Jinyoung, gara-gara video tadi, gara-gara komen-komennya Mark jadi aneh.

Jinyoung menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Mark. Sreeet…tangannya melingkar di lengan Mark, kepelanya ikut di senderkan di bahu hyung tertuanya ini.

"Orang-orang bilang aku dan jaebum hyung pasangan serasi", ucap Jinyoung dengan nada suara yang diayun. Tangan Mark yang hendak mengambil ramyeon menggantung di udara. Dia tak meminum coffee hari ini, kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Tapi kalau aku maunya dengan Mark hyung bagaimana?", suara Jinyoung makin imut. Untaian ramyeon yang berusaha di ambil Mark berkali-kali terus terjatuh kembali ke panci.

"Kalau aku sayangnya dengan Yi En hyung bagaimana?", Sumpit Mark terjatuh di dekat panci, tangan jinyoung yang semula di lengan Mark tiba-tiba berpindah ke pinggangnya.

"J..ji..jin..jinyoung…", panggil Mark gelagapan, ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya dan juga wajahnya yang memerah.

"waeyeo…yi en hyung…", Jinyoung mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"le..lepaskan..aku mau makan…", Mark mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Jinyoung. Pemuda blonde itu belum mau melihat ke arah Jinyoung yang membuatnya merengut kesal. Jinyoung kemudian mengambil sumpit Mark,"Yak!", mau tak mau Mark melihat Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kemudian menangkup wajah Mark. "Aku Cuma cinta sama Tuan Yi En…bukan Im Jae Bum apalagi Wang Jackson…", Mark mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Perlahan dia menurunkan kedua tangan Jinyoung dari pipinya yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Jinyoung.

"Su..suapi aku kalau begitu…", Mark menghindari tatapan Jinyoung lagi.

"Eoh?".

"K..kau sudah membawa sumpitku". Mark menunjuk sumpit yang di bawa Jinyoung dengan dagunya. Garis bibir Jinyoung terangkat ke atas. Jinyoung memindahkan panci ramyeon ke dekatnya. Menarik beberapa untai ramyeon ke tutup panci.

"Say…ahh..", Jinyoung menyuapi Mark yang melahap ramyeonnya malu-malu.

"kau boleh makan juga kalau mau…", tawar Mark. "Gomawo…", ucap Jinyoung mengambil beberapa untai ramyeon.

"Chakkaman…", Mark menahan tangan Jinyoung yang cuek memakan ramyeon. Mark menarik ujung untaian ramyeon yang satunya. Hingga hanya dalam hitungan detik ramyeon di bibirnya digantikan dengan bibir pria blonde di sebelahnya. Perlahan Jinyoung menikmati juga, matanya terpejam. Rasa ramyeon bercampur dengan manisnya bibir Jinyoung.

Mark memegangi dagu Jinyoung sementara satu tangannya lagi merambat di pinggang Jinyoung. "It taste better..", Mark melepaskan ciumannya merasakan Jinyoung mulai kehabisan napas.

"H..hyung…".

"Kita sudah melakukan yang lebih kau masih saja malu…", Mark menggoda Jinyoung yang merona.

"Apaan sih hyung?", Giliran Jinyoung menghindari tatapan Mark karena malu. Mark yang gemas menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Kau boleh saja cemburu. Tapi bagiku..hanya ada Markjin di kamusku…", Jinyoung kembali mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua. Kekasihnya itu Tuan Yi En bukan Im Jae Bum.

* * *

Maap gajeeee,,,,kkkkk

Iseng karna ngeliat videonya jjp….

minta sedekah,eh, repiu mksudnya


	14. Chapter 14

AKU TAHU KOK

Jinyoung tersenyum malu ketika Jimin, salah satu mc di ASC, menyebutkan project individunya. Ini bukan memang yang pertama kalinya Jinyoung bermain peran. Bahkan belakangan ini dia lebih sering mendapat tawaran acting ketimbang Jaebum, yang dulu menjadi peran utama Dream High 2. Jinyoung tersenyum sesekali melirik pemuda di depan sebelah kiri.

"Janji ya Hyung, temani aku berlatih", pinta Jinyoung saat mereka selesai rekaman acara live barusan.

"Iya..iya…tumben minta ditemani?", Mark menoleh ke samping karena Jinyoung berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Pokoknya temani", kukuhnya.

Mark sih mau-mau saja. Minta ditemai shooting pun Mark rela asal mereka sedang tak ada jadwal.

Sebulan kemudian…

Malam Episode ketiga drama Legend Of the Blue Sea ditayangkan..

Semua member GOT7 duduk manis di ruang tengah. Youngjae nempel dengan sang leader sambil membawa keripik. Yugyeom, Bambam dan Jackson ribut mengenai scene yang akan dimainkan JInyoung. Sementara si aktor mengigit bibirnya gemas meremas tangan kekasihnya.

"sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu pake hanbok hyung", komentar Yugyeom yag ingat dulu Jinyoung sempat shooting iklan dengan memakai hanbok.

"Jinyoung wangja nim…", pekik Jackson fanboying.

"Wah…wah…Jinyoung hyung tampan ya", komentar Youngjae yang membuat leadernya tersenyum masam.

"Tapi bumie hyung lebih tampan", lanjutnya lagi yang dihadiahi kecupan dipipinya.

"Kau benar mengendarai kuda hyung?", YUgyeom melihat kea rah Jinyoung yang menatap televise dengan cemas.

"Hm? Eoh? Ne…aku belajar seminggu…", Jinyoung masih meremas tangan Mark. Mark terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Daebak…aku juga ingin belajar jadinya…", YUgyeom kembali focus ke televise.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa….", Jackson mulai bereaksi berlebihan saat karakter Jinyoung tenggelam dalam air.

"Hard carry, aniya?", Youngjae mendongak menatap Jaebum.

"Kurasa kau harus berterima kasih pada PD-nim MV kita, Nyoung-ah", Jaebum mengingat adegan di depannya sekarang mirip dengan adegan MV terbaru mereka.

"Whooooaaahhh!", semua member GOT7 kecuali pasangan Markjin berteriak histeris ketika lawan main JInyoung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukkan Mark.

"Hyung..hyung ciuman? Whoaah", Bambam terkekeh.

"Whoaaah..Mark hyung…did you see that? You saw it?", Jackson malah menepuk-nepuk paha Mark yang duduk di sofa di belakangnya.

"Kisseu?", Yugyeom ikut-ikutan terpingkal

"Kemajuan, Nyoungah", Jaebum memberi jempol.

"Mark hyung sabar ne?", Youngjae berbela sungkawa.

Mark hanya masih memasang pokerface memandang satu-satu membernya.

"Sudah ah…", wajah Jinyoung memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung beradegan ciuman di sorot close up. Dulu di Dream Knight dia kan hanya mengecup pemain utamanya. Di dahi pula.

"Aku sudah tahu kok", Mark hanya tersenyum

"Hah? Maksud hyung?", Jackson sampai berbalik dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tahu adegan ini", jelas Mark

"KAu tak marah, hyung?", Yugyeom melongok dari kursi pijat yang di duduki.

"Kenapa harus marah?", Mark mengusap-ngusap pundak dan lengan Jinyoung yang kembali bersandar di dadanya.

"Jinyoung bahkan melatih adegan itu berkali-kali denganku", ucap Mark bangga.

"EEEEE?", kaget yang lain.

Flashback

Jinyoung menatap Mark malu-malu. Mark menaikkan alisnya bingung. Kekasihnya kenapa? Tadi maunya bilang akan latihan adegan. Kenapa malah keliatan seperi gadis yang mau menyatakan cinta.

"Hyung?", Panggil Jinyoung masih malu-malu.

"Wae?", saut Mark.

"Kita latihan adegan ini yah?", Jinyoung menunjukkan scene yang dimaksud. Mark membacanya sejenak, dia sempat kaget karena adegan yang akan dilakukan Jinyoung.

"Maaf ne hyung…aku akan mencium-", cuph…

Jinyoung mengerjap-ngerjap karena kaget Mark menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"Ku maafkan asal kau menyelesaikannya dalam sekali take", Mark membolak-balik kertas ditangannya.

"makanya ayo berlatih", Jinyoung merebut kertas ditangan Mark dengan rona pipi yang masih terlihat.

"Aku jadi putri duyung ceritanya?", Mark mengambil ancang-ancang pura-pura berenang.

"Auch, chincha…kau hanya perlu menahan napas dan menciumku", Jinyoung meletakkan kertas skenarionya.

"Jja..jja…".

Mark tersenyum,"Junbidwaeseoyo?". Jinyoung mengangguk memejamkan matanya.

"kanda…", Mark mendekatkan dirinya pada Jinyoung yang menahan napas. Perlahan Jinyoung membuka mata saat dirasakan bibir Mark di bibirnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Phuaahh…kalau dengan Mark hyung, aku bisa sekali take", kata Jinyoung.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa sekali take dengan gadis itu?", Mark menatap Jinyoung kesal. Jinyoung tampak berpikir kemudian menunduk, dia juga ingin sekali take saja. Bagaimana dengan lawan mainnya?. "Sudah! ayo berlatih lagi!", Mark memutar tubuh Jinyoung menghadapnya.

"Mianhae…aku janji cerita detail shootingnya", Jinyoung tiba-tiba memeluk Mark. Yang dipeluk mendesah pelan, mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya. "I know…", Mark melepas pelukan Jinyoung mengecup dahi Jinyoung.

Dan siang itu, sudah tak terhitung beberapa kali Mark mencium Jinyoung. Modus apa doyan?

Flashback end

"Pantas Mark hyung woles daritadi?", komen Bambam yang melihat hyung tertuanya santai-santai saja melihat adegan kekasihnya.

"dia bahkan mengulangi latihan adegan itu berklai-kali", keluh Jinyoung yang jadi korban modus kekasihnya.

"Modus hyung", kata Yugyeom.

"hak aku dong kissue-kisseu sama Jinyoung", bela Mark

"kalau Jaebum dapat tawaran drama aku mau dia latihan denganku deh", Youngjae mendadak mendapatkan ide.

"Tidak usah main drama dulu. Kamu minta aku kasih", Jaebum mengecup pipi Youngjae lagi.

Mark diam-diam mengecup bibir Jinyoung saat perhatian semua beralih ke 2Jae couple.

"Hyung, aku lihat lho", celetuk Yugyeom yang membuat Markjin couple malu memisahkan diri.

* * *

.gela….

Jinyoung wangjaniiiiim….

Abi sempet syok ngeliat tiba-tiba Jinyoung kisseu sama bocah…tapi Jinyoung tetep kece..hahaha…semoga dapet tawaran main dram lagi ya de'. Abi pengennya Jinyoung bisa main bareng Park shi hoo, ada yang tau ajushi ini? dy mirip sama Jinyoung…

Dan ternyata, jinyoung berlatih sama anaknya alias dede Gyeomi ( kalo ngga salah dy ngomongnya di interpiu Allure magazine)…ngarep amat ama Mark dy latian…kkkkkk….

Tunggu2…abi masih punya satu cerita lagi yang (smoga) bisa selesai ngetik barengan sama MAYDAY chap 6….


	15. Chapter 15

CHEERLEADING

Hari ini GOT7 sedang jadwal interview dengan salah satu media jepang. Awalnya mc mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar seperti interview-interview lainnya. Sampai mc mengatakan akan ada special performance yang khusus dibuat untuk kehadiran GOT7 hari ini. semua anggota GOT7 antusias menunggu.

Begitu melihat sekelompok gadis muda dengan pompom pink mengkilatnya. Semua member GOT7 ricuh. Belum lagi kostum para cheerleader yang yah…semua orang yang melihatnya akan menyebutnya seksi. Jackson langsung menjerit, melorot di bawah kaki Jaebum menyaksikan gerakan-gerakan lincah para cheerleaders. Yugyeom di belakang malu-malu mau, Bambam juga tak kalah histerisnya dengan Jackson. Youngjae antara takut di omelin mama tapi pengen juga. Sang leader tertawa malu. Jinyoung terlihat malu sesekali menutup wajahnya. Si hyung tertua hanya senyam senyum, tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan membernya yang lain.

Suasana makin ricuh saat para cheerleader membentuk huruf G,O,T dan angka tujuh berurutan dengan teriakan nyaring mereka. Well…antara kagun dan malu karena gadis-gadis di depan mereka berpakaian minim

"Deuh..bilang saja hyung mupeng", Bambam yang paling pertama mengomentari Jackson hyungnya yang bereaksi berlebih.

"Tidak…kata siapa?", sanggah Jackson.

"Tapi mereka seksi", Yugyeom mengingat lagi gadis-gadis tadi,"Iyakan Jaebum hyung?", Yugyeom yang memang duduk di belakang diantara Jaebum dan Jackson mencari persetujuan.

"Eoh? Lumayan…", Jaebum tidak mau jujur, dia dapat merasakan Youngjae menatapnya.

"Sering-sering kita diberi kejutan seperti itu, kan seru", Jackson menirukan gerakan cheerleaders tadi.

"Hyung…aku juga bisa tahu", sewot Bambam.

"Mark hyung sepertinya santai sekali. Sudah biasa yah?", Yugyeom tadi melihat Mark hanya tertawa bukannya malu atau histeris. Mark hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"Ah..Mark hyung pasti sudah sering menonton cheerleading di amerika", Jackson memperkirakan Mark sudah biasa, mungkin tidak berpengaruh.

Diam-diam Jinyoung yang masih merona gara-gara para gadis tadi mendengarkan apa yang akan di ucapkan Mark.

"Jangan-jangan Mark hyung sudah pernah liat yang lebih seksi?". Yugyeom menyikut Mark yang masih tersenyum.

"Yah…sekali dua kalilah…", ucap Mark santai. Jinyoung langsung melotot melihat kearah Mark.

"Awas di kunciin Hyung", peringat Jaebum yang sekilas melirik Jinyoung yang akan keluar tanduknya.

"Hahaha…", Mark hanya tertawa memperhatikan JInyoung yang membuang muka.

Jinyoung baru saja selesai mandi saat dia melihat Mark berbaring tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Bukan pemandangan baru sih tapi mengingat kelakuan Mark barusan, pemandangan di depannya jadi membuatnya geram.

"Eoh? Kau sudah selesai?", Mark membalik tubuhnya. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil baju di lemari dan memakainya. Mark menunggu Jinyoung selesai,"berbaring disini", Mark menepuk kasur kosong di sebelahnya. Perasaan yang punya kasur Jinyoung kenapa Mark yang lebih sering mengklaimnya. Jinyoung membaringkan tubuhnya yang segera dilingkari oleh lengan Mark.

"raspberi…", ucap Mark mengendus aroma Jinyoung.

"Hyung?", panggil Jinyoung yang tak ambil pusing Mark sesekali mengecup pipinya. Mark menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Sungguh kau pernah menyaksikan yang lebih seksi?". Jinyoung mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya yang sejak tadi siang mengganjal. Percuma juga dia marah tapi ditahan, mending tanya langsung.

"Apanya?", Mark membuka matanya lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan siku.

"Cheerleading". Jinyoug menatap lurus kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?", Mark menatap balik kekasihnya yang merona.

"Aniyo..keunyang", Jinyoung menghindari pandangan Mark.

"Wae?". Suara Mark merendah membuat kulit Jinyoung meremang.

"Kupikir kau tertarik dengan gadis-gaadis tadi", aku Jinyoung jujur.

"Aku malah membayangkan kau yang berpakaian seperti itu,Jie", Mark kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Jinyoung.

"Eehh? Maksud hyung?", Jinyoung berusaha menjauhkan Mark dari lehernya.

"Kau melakukan cheerleader, Jie. Dengan pakaian seksi seperti tadi".

"Mworago?", wajah Jinyoung merona matanya membulat.

"Ah…aku membayangkan 'peach'mu bergoyang saat kau menggerakkan pom-pom", Mark memejamkan matanya, membayangkan, sedang bibirnnya digigit sensual.

"Yah! Byeontae!", Jinyoung memukul dada Mark malu,

"Akukan membayangkan kekasihku sendiri", Mark menarik Jinyoung kepelukannya.

"Sekali-sekali lakukan cheerleading. Ku pinjamkan pakaian yang seksi", Mark mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Hyuuuuung…", Jinyoung makin merona. Mark kemudian tertawa menyaksikan kekasihnya yang malu.

"Aww…kiyeowo…", Mark mengecup bibir Jinyoung sekilas.

* * *

abi malu sendiri ngeliat video ini, cuma ikut ngakak juga ngeliat reaksi dede'2 got7 malu-malu ngeliat yang mnggeliat2 gitu depan mereka. Mark sih nyante senyam senyum kayak biasa.

anyway, maap ye pendek...udah dua di post..xixixixi...

maap belum bisa update maydaynya...padahal udh lese draftnya...T.T


	16. Chapter 16

Huaaaaaa….sudah berapa lama abi ngga buat markjin?

T.T abi kehilangan feel markjin, padahal masih ngikutin mereka kok…

Ini udah berapa lama di ketik tapi selalu gagal ke posting…

Semoga mengobati, walau Cuma sedikit…maapkeun abi bow 90

* * *

I

Jinyoung sedang jalan-jalan sambil sesekali menghirup udara segar di taman yang sedang dia kunjungi bersama Mark. Kekasihnya, entah ada angin apa, mengajaknya jalan-jalan pagi ini. iya. Jalan-jalan. Hanya berdua. Ngedate terselubung, mumpung dapat libur sehari.

Jinyoung mengeratkan jaket dan letak hoodienya. Mark daritadi sibuk memotret dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Pohon-pohon cemara yang tertutup salju, danau kecil buatan yang membeku sampai anak kecil yang bermain tak luput dari bidikan kameranya. Melihat Mark yang sibuk dengan hobi barunya, Jinyoung lebih memilih duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali memperhatikan anak kecil yang bermain di dekatnya.

"Jinyoung", panggil Mark sesaat kemudian membuat atensi Jinyoung kembali pada kekasihnya.

"Geser dikit",perintahnya lagi sambil memegang kamera yang siap membidik sesuatu di dekat Jinyoung. Tangan Mark bergerak memberi gesture agar Jinyoung bergeser ke kanan. Jinyoung yang menyadari jika Mark akan mengambil gambar bergeser,"Ah…mian…aku nutupin yah?", Jinyoung tersenyum malu.

"Tidak kok. Kan kamu yang aku mau photo", Mark menunjukkan hasil jepretannya,"Daritadi kok sayang", tambah Mark tanpa menyadari wajah Jinyoung yang sudah merona karena dingin malah tambah merona sekarang.

* * *

II

Mark memperhatikan Jinyoung yang memilih baju hangat di mall dekat rumahnya. Sesekali Mark ikut memilih sarung tangan rajut untuk mengusir kebosanannya walapun lama-lama dia bosan juga sih. Maka didekatinys sang kekasih yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Beli saja dua-duanya Jie", Mark ingin menyudahi acara belanja ini meskipun ekspresi kebingungan Jinyoung membuat Mark betah memandanginya.

"Hu-uhm-hu-uhm…, Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Duh! Minta di kisseu nih!

"Untuk siapa memangnya sweater itu?", Mark menyender ke dinding.

"Untukmu,hyung~", Jinyoung mengayunkan nadanya, ada kekagetan di wajah Mark mendengar jawaban kekasihnya,"Kau suka yang mana,hyung?", Jinyoung mengangkat kedua sweater di antara tubuhnya. Mark terkekeh, manis sekali kekasihnya. Yang lebih tua kemudian maju, pura-pura berpikir kemudian dengan satu tunjukkan jari menunjuk yang di tengah.

Jinyoung men-boong dengan semburat pink yang menjalar dipipinya. Jinyoung melirik kanan-kirinya, anyway dia di apit oleh sweater pilihannya.

* * *

III

Panas-panas enaknya makan es krim. Pemuda manis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman menunggu kekasihnya yang katanya sedang membeli es krim

"Stroberi es krim pesanan princess", Mark menyodorkan satu cup es krim di depan kekasihnya.

"Aku laki-laki hyung", Jinyoung merengut sambil membuka cap es krim yang di belikan Mark. Setelah tiga suap dia baru menyadari Mark hanya membeli satu es krim.

"Hyung tidak beli es krim juga?", tanya Jinyoung kembali melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya. Mark hanya menggeleng sambil terus memperhatikan Jinyoung yang lahap memakan es krimnya.

"Padahal ini enak sekali", Jinyoung menyuap satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya dan…

Chup~~~

"Ne…beneran manis", Mark mengelap sedikit sudut bibirnya.

Jinyoung mematung, es krim di mulutnya berpindah ke mulut Mark. Pipi Jinyoung sudah menyaingi warna es krimnya.

"Suapi aku", pinta Mark mengembalikan kesadaran Jinyoung. Bukannya menyuapi Mark, Jinyoung kembali menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Mark memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan satu alis terangkat, masih belum mengerti tingkah kekasihnya,"A!", sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Mark. Dengan gerakan cepat, bahkan Jinyoung saja sampai terkejut, bibir Mark menempel pada bibir pemuda berambut hitam. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Mark memagut bibir Jinyoung menarik lidah Jinyoung agar es krim berpindah ke mulutnya.

Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang berada di taman, yang untungnya ( atau memang Mark sengaja) sedang tidak begitu ramai. Dan…sepertinya dua love bird itu sudah lupa dunia. Oh god, go get a room guys…

* * *

Silahkan hujat abi…

Abi rela, tapi jangan keras-keras…hehehe…


End file.
